The Son of Hestia
by Elveril
Summary: Percy breaks up with Annabeth and run away from camp after the Giant War. As he run away from his pain and his life. He finds a new and unexpected ally. Together, they will rise and shine as the two most important demigods of history. Maybe some lemon. Pertemis. OC/Khione. Thanks Kieren Grace for the cover!
1. Chapter 1

***Arrive on the stage***

**Hi everyone! So, here is my first story, and it will be on PJO. First of all, I want to precise that I'm French and my story may have some English mistakes in it. So if you see one, tell me by MP and I will try to correct it. This is my second Fanfiction, but the first published. The other one is in french. I don't have the motivation to translate it but if you ask me. I may do it, even if it's not on PJO**

**Of course, some expressions may be wrongs and the description may be a bit light, but I did my best and I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

**Feel free to rewiew, I have a few chapters ready but I want your reaction first.**

The Son of Hestia

Percy was currently swimming in the sea, he was trying to run away from a group of monsters that attacked him at school. Yes, at school, he was the savior of the gods for the second time, and he still had to go and learn some useless stuff with insufferable mortals.

So there he was, swimming toward Long Island with telekhines close behind.

They really are getting on my nerves. Thought Percy as he saw the island on the horizon. He stopped and turned. He concentrated and willed the water to freeze. He felt a familiar yet painful tug in his gut and hard spears of ice materialized and pierced the monsters, dissolving them in golden dust that drifted away with the marine current.

A few minutes later, Percy emerged on the coast of the Camp, dry as always, and he walked to the Big House. As he walked, memories began to come to him.

**Flashback**

Percy was in Greece with his friends. They had travelled through different routes. The majority of the Seven was able to go there with the Argo II but Percy and Annabeth were forced to use Tartarus, after a long and tiring trip, they crossed the door of death, with the help of Bob. After a battle all of the now reunited group travelled to the Mount Olympus, were they waited the inevitable assault.

_**Time skip in the flashback**_

Everyone was battling, Jason was facing Porphyrion with his father, using all his technics to kill his enemy. After what seems like a life time, Jason flew to the Giant's chest and pierced his heart with his golden spear. Just after that, Zeus launched his master bolt at him, slaying the giant. When they looked around, they saw everyone finishing the giants, except Percy, who was single handedly fighting the Primordial Goddess of the Earth. As they parted away, Percy spoke.

"So, Great-Grandma, That's all you can do? No wonder you had to rely on your son to kill your husband, but guess what, I'm the one who killed him." Said the Son of Poseidon with a lopsided grin. He was breathing heavily, on his skin was multiple cuts, but he was standing strong. He pushed on his legs, launching himself to Gaia and began to spin, launching a powerful blow, which was parried. But that didn't stop him, he attacked again and again, his blows going stronger and stronger. Soon, he became a blur to everyone. He raised his unarmed hand and the snow that was around flew to him until a blinding, white, ice made gladius was in his second hand. He spun again and resumed his lethal dance.

Gaia had more and more difficulties to defend herself against the furious demi-god. Then, she couldn't explain what happened, she parried a blow and the next thing she knew, her blade was on the ground and Percy had his swords crossed at her neck. He was looking at her, a hard, determined look on his face. Then, the fourteens Olympians faced her and used their symbol of power, making her fell back in her slumber. But she said one last thing.

"Your mother was a lovely lady Jackson." And Gaia dissolved into dirt. Hades' eyes widened and he looked at Percy. The son of the Sea looked at his uncle and understood. He fell on his knee and fixed the ground. They had won, but Percy had lost everything.

**End of the flashback**

It has been a whole year since the events in Greece, he had refused a gift from the gods, again, and it was godhood, again. The Olympians just nodded, understanding the pain that their hero was suffering from.

During this year, he had been to school, where Paul, his stepfather, helped him. He hadn't been attacked in a year, until the last day of course. He explained to Paul the problem in a hurry before running to the nearest river and swam all the way to camp.

When he arrived, he saw every campers cheering someone and welcoming him. Percy shook his head with a small smile.

Another camper arrived, I should welcome him as well. He ran to the group and saw Annabeth at the side of a fifteen years old redhead. He had electric blue eyes, leaving little doubts of his parentage. And next to him was a ten years old little girl. She had deep blue eyes and black hair.

When the campers saw Percy, they yelled in joy, happy to see their hero again.

"Hi! I'm Percy, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, You both are?" Asked the hero with a small smile. He extended his hand to the young man but he just raised an eyebrow.

"Son of Poseidon? Pathetic, I'm Josh! A son of Zeus, have a little of respect. You said you were Jackson? So you're Annabeth's ex? Don't look really tough." Said the son of Zeus with a scoff. Percy's hand turned into a fist, waves began to raise and fall, earth shook slowly, but it was going stronger every second, winds began to spin slowly.

Percy turned to Annabeth and stared at her.

"So you are with this prick?" He asked, making it sound more like an affirmation. The daughter of Athena slowly and carefully nodded. Everyone stepped back, afraid of what would do the powerful hero.

"Then we don't have to talk, and we won't see each other anymore, we both know I don't need to go to the camp to survive, after Tartarus and the two wars, I can take care of myself." And he walked to his cabin.

At campfire, everyone was gathered on the benches. The Apollo cabin was leading the evening with songs and chant. The mood was light, until Percy took a step in the area. Chiron stood up and ran to Percy, taking him in a hug.

"Percy! My child! How are you? And Paul?" Asked the centaur. Percy's face relaxed a bit and a small smile appeared on his face.

"I'm good Chiron, I'm in peace, and so is my mother. Paul is still sad, and asked me if I could do anything. I promised him to go to the underworld and asked to Hades to speak to Mom, to have her last wishes." Said Percy flatly. Everyone fell silent and Chiron nodded sadly.

"You? To the underworld? Make me laugh!" Exclaimed Josh. Percy slowly turned to him, and ice began to spread on Percy's forearms.

"For your information, I already went to the underworld when I was twelve and untrained. Just after that, I single handedly beat Ares, the god of war, in a duel, if you don't believe me, ask your pathetic girlfriend. Chiron, I was planning to go tonight. I just wanted to say goodbye to my sister. Where is Lauren?" Asked Percy while looking around. Then he saw Josh's smug smile. His face hardened and he ran to him, took him by the collar and threw him across the fire. He slowly walked to him and bend over his lying body.

"Were is she? Tell me before I make you visit Tartarus, you'll see, it's a lovely place, I've been there, so? Where is she?" Growled the Son of Poseidon. Josh stammered the answer and Percy ran to Thalia's Pine tree and untied his little sister. He laid her unconscious body on the ground and checked for injuries. When he finished, he turned around to face Artemis and the hunters, looking at him with hatred.

"What were you doing to her boy?" Angrily asked the goddess.

"I was checking for any injuries, this is my little sister Lauren, Josh, the newest camper, a son of Zeus, tied her up here while I was sleeping in my cabin. Can you look after her please? I won't be able to." Hopefully asked Percy. The goddess nodded and asked why he wouldn't be able, as well as Thalia, and Percy explained the situation to the group, Thalia was cracking with electricity and Artemis was nodded in understanding.

When the hunters entered the camp, the campers were still at the campfire. When they stepped in, everyone went silent, and before Chiron could greet the group, Thalia spotted his little brother and a huge bolt fell from the sky and hit Thalia before she extended her arms and two lightning bolts shoot Josh, throwing him several feet away.

Annabeth stood up but a silver arrow sunk in the ground, just before her, and she saw Artemis, with a look of disgust on her face.

"I can't believe what you did, you're a disgrace for the entire females in the world." Said the goddess


	2. Chapter 2 Or the broken promise

**Hey! I'm back! With a new chapter, a new character and some little fights and arguments. I hope you guys will enjoy. Don't forget to review, it helps for the motivation and the writing. And as always, have fun.**

***Come back on the stage, running like a mad man.***

**Forgot to say. I don't own PJO in any way, unfortunatly. The only thing I own are my characters.**

It has been two years since he ran away from camp. He had face a few monsters but not that much, he assumed that he had one Hades of a reputation after the two wars.

He had changed a lot. He was stronger, faster, but his built was still lean, due to the act that it was a combat training, not workout. His eyes has changed too. They went from a sea-green to a light blue, like the color of the ice on a pound.

He was walking to New-York, it was the first time that he returned in his home city since Annabeth's betrayal. Sometimes, he would contact Paul through Iris message or public phones, the first time was after going in the underworld, he had snuck into Elysium, even he didn't know how, but he somehow managed to talk to his mother. She asked to Paul to move on and live a happy life. She asked Percy to be careful and to look after Paul when he could. After that, Percy called his step-father every week to be sure he was okay.

He was currently walking calmly in a forest on Long Island when the sounds of a battle made themselves heard on is left, he ran toward the origin of the fight and saw from behind a young man, of his age, with dark auburn hair, a black jean and a ripped white T-shirt. He was holding a metal bar like a sword and was facing two dracaena.

"Come on sweetie, we just want to have fun." Sweetly said the monster with an intoxicating smile. The guy lowered his bar and walked to the monster, Percy uncapped his pen but before he could intervene, the man sped up instantly and smashed his bar on the monster's head, he then spun and tripped the second dracaena and pierced its heart, making the two dissolve in golden dust.

After this quick battle and a moment of staring stupidly at the guy, Percy took a step forward, snapping a twig in the process. The guy looked at him, raising his improvised weapon on the way. Percy capped Anaklusmos and raised his hand. Percy looked at him in the eyes for the first time. He had golden eyes, but not the cold, calculating Kronos-like golden eyes, no. It was more a soft, blazing, orange-pulsing golden eyes.

"Cool man, I won't do anything to you. I swear. I just want to know if you understand what just happened. And eventually your name. Mine is Perseus Jackson." Slowly said the hero. And yes, he said Perseus, during the two years, he had grown up, and it didn't bothered him at all to be called Perseus. He was in fact proud to share his name with a great hero. Even if his friends would always call him Percy, he was feeling that giving him his full name was a good thing.

"I'm Elveril, Elveril Réng. And if you want to know, I think I'm going crazy, because there is no way those thing could exist." He had a slightly deep voice and a light French accent. His words made Percy laugh. And then he abruptly stopped.

"Is one of your parents unknown?" Asked the Son of Poseidon. When Elveril nodded, anger and disappointment took him.

"Do you have ADHD and dyslexia?" Asked again Percy. And Elveril nodded another time.

"Ok, I think there is a few things you need to know." And on that, Percy began to explain everything to Elveril about his situation. At first, Elveril thought his new friend was crazy, but the more he thought about it, the more it made senses. They began to walk and Percy called a cab.

"To the Empire State Building please." The driver nodded and began to drive. On the way there, no one spoke, principally because Percy had a hard, cold, angry glint in his eyes.

When they arrived, Percy paid the driver and walked inside the building and talked, no, gave an order to the receptionist.

"The key to the six hundred floor." Coldly said Percy.

"There is no such thing." Flatly answered the man. Percy snapped his fingers, ice began to spread on the magazine he was reading and the pipes in the building began to slowly shake.

"Don't give me your crap, I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, and I saved Olympus twice, now give me the damn key." The receptionist's eyes widened and gave him the card. And the two friends went in the elevator.

Ten minutes later, Percy and Elveril walked out of the elevator to enter Olympus. And the first thing that Elveril said would always be in Percy's mind.

"Who chose that music, don't tell me it's Apollo! He is the god of music for Heaven's sake! Not torture!"

After five minutes of laughing and joking, the two friends began to walk to the throne room, they received a lot of looks from minor gods and nymphs. Then they arrived at the opened doors that granted access to the throne room. All the Olympians were here, arguing over something until Zeus slammed his master bolt on the floor.

"Enough! So, if anyone knows were Percy Jackson is, they have to tell it now!" Boomed the King of Gods. At that, Elveril took a step back and Percy rolled his eyes.

"You should ask to the man himself." Launched Percy in the silence. And every gods looked at the duo. A smile began to appear on their faces, except Ares. Until Percy took out Anaklusmos and pointed it to the Olympians.

"Now to the real business. You made me a promise, on the fucking Styx, that you would all claim your children by twelve! Am I right?" Yelled an angry Percy, as his voice rang in the large room, the lights dimmed a little and the temperature dropped slightly, witch scared the gods. It only happened when you were cursing on a dark deity like Hades or Tartarus. Every gods nodded to Percy's statement.

"Then, I want to ask you, whose son my friend is? I just met him today, he was fighting two dracaena alone with a metal bar and knew nothing of the gods. So whose son is he!" Roared the Son of the Sea with rage.

On that, Hestia stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, making him relax. And everyone gasped. Above Elveril's head was a holographic flame. And Hestia spoke.

"All hail, Elverilae Réng, son of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Home and Family, Guardian of Elpis and the Last Olympian. My son." Said the child-like goddess. Percy looked at him with wide eyes, and Hestia looked at the hero.

"I'm sorry Percy, I know I didn't respect my promise, and I regret it." But before she could go any further, Percy spoke.

"It's okay Lady Hestia, I understand why you didn't. And you weren't part of the council when the council made the promise. So you didn't break any promise." Zeus stood up and talked.

"You broke your oath?! How could you!" Elveril walked next to his mother and the eternal flame began to blaze harder. He took a battle stance.

"I don't care if you are the King of Gods, you need to learn two things. First, she is your older sister, you have to respect her, second, don't mess with my family, or you're gonna make a little trip in Tartarus." Coldly said the Son of Fire. Percy nodded and uncapped Anaklusmos.

"I will fight with him. I'm sure you remember how I fought your grandmother." Said Percy. Zeus looked undecided, he wanted to kill Elveril, but he knew that having Percy as an enemy was a bad idea, he defeated a Primordial Goddess all by himself after all.

Elverilae was thinking hard, trying to remember the name of Zeus' grandmother, then his eyes widened as he realized he was speaking of Gaia.

Everyone was tensed, until Hestia spoke.

"Brother, I didn't broke my oath, he is a child of the heart, like Athena's child are from the minds." This seemed to calm the King of Gods. And Hestia turned to her son, taking a 30 years old form.

"Elverilae, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you." Breathed Hestia as she stroked her son's cheek.

"Don't worry mom, I know you're a goddess, you have duties, and if you had claim me, I may have not met Perseus. I forgive you." Said the new demigod with a small smile. The sight made a lot of the gods smile, except Ares, who was still pouting from Percy's return, Artemis, who thought of him as another male, and Hephaestus, who was building something.

Poseidon suddenly stood up and ran to his son, crushing him in a hug.

"Missed you too Dad, but I don't have Achilles' curse anymore, please." Gasped Percy. Elveril laughed at the sight until cold water splashed his face making him glare at the hero. Hestia walked to the hearth, she put her hand in it and took something in it. It was a sword, made in a white matter. She gave it to Elveril who looked at it closely.

It was a ninjato, well balanced, white with a black grip. This grip looked like it was made of obsidian. It was black but there was small red glowing cracks in it, the blade and pommel was white.

"The blade is made of Godly Marble, really strong, as strong as any divine metal but it enhance the strength of your powers. The grip was made from a coal from the eternal flame of Olympus. It radiates heat, and the fire heals you, like water heals the sons of Poseidon. I made it when I was watching over you, it's my gift to you, to ask for your forgiveness." Said Hestia as she looked at her son. Elveril looked at his sword and then at his mom before hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Mom, but you were already forgiven."

On that, he thought of sheathing it and the ninjato glowed and disappeared in an all new flame tattoo on his left forearm. It was a black and gold tattoo of flames on his entire forearm.

"That's sweet! I can't lose it! I love it!" Exclaimed the son of the Hearth with a smile, making Percy and his mother smile.

"Honey, you need to go to Camp Half-Blood. There, you will learn how to defend yourself and how to use your powers. And if you wonder what powers you have, you can control and make fire, summon homemade food and, later, be able to stop an argument with your voice." This made Elverilae smile.

"I'll go with him. It' time for the hero of Olympus to return home. Hades, can you send some monsters after us and can someone give us hooded capes, we will make an entrance that will make you proud Zeus." Said Percy with a smile. Hestia snapped her fingers and the capes appeared at their feet. Percy turned to his newfound friend.

"Okay, here is the first lesson, your powers are controlled by your emotions. The stronger they are, the more you'll blaze. Got it?"

Elveril nodded and put his cape and hood. Percy did the same and both of them were teleported a few miles away from Camp Half-Blood. They looked behind them and saw three hellhounds, two empousaï and, yep, the Minotaur. At this, Percy groaned.

"You're kidding me right? You're lucky you're my favorite uncle Hades." Elveril began to laugh and the two began to run to the camp.

After a few minutes of running, they saw the border and stopped, turned around and faced the incoming monsters. The sentinel called the campers and quickly, everyone gathered around Thalia's tree.

"Stay where you are, we can handle this, ready my friend?" Said Percy in a deeper voice. Elveril nodded and Percy uncapped Riptide while he thought of his weapon, making it appear, at the sight of the two blades, whispers ran in the group of campers, of excitation at the sight of Riptide, and curiosity at the sight of the white strangely shaped blade.

The two demigods ran to the monster, side by side, Percy went to the Minotaur and slide under him baseball-like and plunged his blade deep in his knee taking it back. He pushed on his leg, making him jump high as he sunk Riptide in the monster's back, making it dissolve in two small hillocks of golden dust.

Elveril was dodging the claws of the two empousaï and plunged his ninjato in one of the two. The more he was fighting, the more flames began to appear on his blade and on the ground around him in circles, seeing this, Percy smiled a bit and made the ground shake slowly and some ice spread on the floor beneath him. And for ten minutes, they spared with the monsters, sending them to Tartarus quickly. After the fight, the two friends sheathed their weapons and faced each other.

"Good fight Elverilae, you really are skilled."

"You too Perseus, no wonder Zeus didn't want to fight you." On that, they walked to the border and entered. They walked to Chiron and spoke flatly.

"It's late, you should be doing the campfire, we will present ourselves during it." Said Percy, raising a bit his hood to show Chiron who he was. When he saw his face, his eyes widened a bit and nodded.

"Of course. Children, it's time for campfire, join the hunters, they already are there." Everyone grumbled a bit and walked to the campfire, except Annabeth who stayed behind and looked at the duo.

"Who are you?" Ordered Annabeth. Her tone made Elveril chuckle.

"Didn't you heard Chiron? Go to the campfire. You will know there Athena's spawn."

"You dare defy a goddess demigod? You know it won't be without consequences right?" Coldly answered Annabeth with disdain. When he heard that, Percy stiffened and faced her.

"And our parents are Olympians and love us above anything else, harm us and they will make you fade." And the two friends walked slowly to the campfire while Annabeth flashed there.

When they stepped in the area, they saw the hunters with Artemis on a side and the campers on the other. They then looked at the fire and saw Hestia sitting there, poking it. They bowed their head slightly to her and to Artemis before taking another step. When they did, the fire grew from 7 feet to 10 feet. Everyone backed up in fear and Elveril and Percy chuckled.

"Okay, you wanted to know who we are and it seems fair, so, a lot of people actually know me in here. I'm Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Savior of Olympus twice." Said Percy with a smile. He took off his hood and everyone gasped at the sight of his eyes.

His friends ran to him and hugged him. Making him laugh until Annabeth spoke.

"Percy... I'm so happy to see you!" Cried the Daughter of Wisdom before running to him. But Percy grabbed her by the collar and kneed her in the stomach.

"Don't bother trying to get me back, I gave you a chance, you blew it up, now deal with it. Now, you probably wonder what happened to my eyes, well, it's simply because I mastered every aspect of my powers, including ice control." At his paroles, everyone stopped whispering, he gave an order to a goddess and was still alive. And he mastered all his powers, no one in the camp had succeed in it yet.

"I would like to introduce you my friend. All hail, Elverilae Réng, Son of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Home and Family."

When he said his last sentence, everyone fell silent and looked at the new demigod. Elveril revealed his face, making the daughters of Aphrodite gasp.

"Hi guys! Yeah, I know, virgin goddess having a son, weird huh." When they heard his accent, all the girls swooned and Elveril took a step back. It's at this moment that Josh spoke.

"So you're the son of Hestia. And who is this? Some weak goddess again." Sneered the son of Zeus. When he said that, Elveril made his sword appear and the fire blazed in an intense red.

"She is the Last Olympian, eldest child of Kronos, and the most powerful, yet the more peaceful. Watch your language when you speak about my mother, especially when she is here."

Everyone turned to the goddess who turned in her thirties as she put an arm around her son's shoulder, making him relax. Josh was shacking in fear as he looked at the goddess.

Then, Elveril dropped his sword. He was staring intensely toward the fire, but it was like he was looking to something far away. He slowly turned to face Percy and finally spoke.

"I'm so stupid." Stated Elveril. At that Percy raised an eyebrow and Hestia chuckles while Artemis snorted and the hunter agreed.

"I have a twin sister, so she is a demigoddess. A second child of Hestia." Quietly said Elveril. And every voice died down. Artemis got up and walked to the Son of the Hearth.

"Where is she? I'll send the hunters to find them." Ordered the goddess. Elveril fixed his eyes in hers and answered.

"No. I know that you convince maidens to enter your hunt. While I don't have anything against that, she is my twin, I'll explain the whole situation by myself." At this, Artemis made a dagger appear and pressed it against his throat.

Percy was about to intervene when Hestia put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. So he waited to see what would happen.

"I won't let a maiden in presence of a _male_ more than necessary." Snarled the goddess. At those words, Elveril snapped. The fire at the center of the arena directed to Elveril and swirled around him, his sword appeared and his fire were burning.

"Listen up, _cousin_, I don't care that you are the goddess of maidens, I'm the child of the original goddess of family, Hestia, and Angel is my sister, I am more than able to speak to her. Try to take her before me and I'll track down your hunt and kill every one of those little whinny girls to get her back, no one touch my family. Understood?" When she saw the amount of flames around him and the amount of power radiating of his body, she took a step back and sheathed her dagger.

"It won't end here." Stated the goddess, but her aunt stepped in.

"Yes it does. He is right, she is his twin. And you accused him of hurting her, they are children of Family, it's impossible for them. And try to take revenge and I'll be very angry. Am I clear?" Artemis nodded and the two goddess flashed away.

"We will leave tomorrow morning. Are you okay with that?" Asked the son of Poseidon with a smile on his face. Elverilae nodded and everyone walked to their cabin, Elveril going to the Hermes cabin as his weren't going to be built before at least a month.


	3. Chapter 3 Or the twin and the girlfriend

**Hey! The third chapter is online now guys! I hope it will please you ! As always, I don't own anything apart from my OCs. **

**I want say something else. To Timewalker123, a great thank you for the plot you let me use. I have a few ideas with it. And to everyone else, thank you for you kind words and advices. Pointing my errors and my good points. Anyway, story time!**

As Percy was walking to his cabin, he felt someone pull on his sleeve. He turned around only to face Annabeth looking at him nervously. A frown appeared on his face.

"What do you want Annabeth? And what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be restricted now that you are a goddess?" Coldly asked the son of the Sea. At his tone, Annabeth flinched at his tone.

"Actually, the gods ordered me to be a protector in camp Half-Blood. I'm the goddess of Protection, my presence make the camp shield stronger." Answered the goddess with sadness in the voice. Percy turned around and resumed his walk toward his cabin, leaving Annabeth alone in her grief.

Elveril was having a dream, but not a demigod dream, more like a memory.

**Dream:**

Elveril was running home from school. He was still living in France, he was around ten.

"Papa! I want to practice a sport! The teacher said it was important but I don't know what to do!" Happily yelled at his father. The said father turn around to face his son and kneeled to be at his level.

"Okay Elv'. What are you good at? What pulls you?"

Elveril thought hard, a frown on his face and suddenly, his face lit up in excitement.

"I know what I'm good at! Swords! I tried with a staff and the teacher looked impressed. I want to learn sword fighting." Answered his kid self with determination in his eyes. This made his father internally laugh. Thinking that it must be in his genes, being the son of a goddess.

**End Dream**

Elveril woke up an hour before sunrise with a small smile on his face. He got up and looked around, everyone was asleep. He shook his head a bit.

_Band of lazy kids. They will never learn how to fight like that. They should begin training early and finish it late. Well, that's how I learned it at least._ Though Elveril with an amused smile. He walked to the lake and put some swimming trunks and began to swim. After half an hour of that, he got out of the lake. Only to see Percy waiting for him.

"Hey! There you are! I was looking for you. Seriously, what are you doing here Candle. You know that fire and water doesn't mix. And I don't know what my Dad would do if you go in his domain." Unsurely said Percy. Elveril only laughed.

"Revise your mythology Perseus. Hestia is the goddess that all the Olympians like. And if your father wants to kill me because I like to swim. Then he can do it. I mean, it's just stupid. I like your father. As well as Hades. I only have difficulties with Zeus. And seriously! Candle! That's the best surname you can come up with!" Yelled Elverilae, flapping his arms and looking at him with wide eyes. This sight made Percy laugh.

"I think it's a great one. Come on, we have to eat and then go early to take your sister to the camp." Elveril nodded and put his clothes on. Together, they walked to the dining area and ate a small breakfast and walked to the camp barrier. Chiron was waiting for them, as well as Thalia.

"So child. Argos will take you two to your sister. Where do you live?" At that, Elveril laughed and everyone looked confused.

"Sorry, I just realized that I lie in Olympia and that I'm a Greek demigod." Percy and Chiron laughed too.

A few minutes later, they were on the way there. After a travel without any trouble, Argos parked in the city and left them here. So they walked to Elveril's apartment, well more like penthouse.

Elveril took out his keys and tried to unlock the door. Without any form of success.

"Quoi! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel!" Yelled Elveril. Hearing his friend, Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, when I'm surprised or angry I tend to speak French. I was just wondering why my keys weren't working. I guess I have to knock." And he did.

A few minutes later, a woman in her early forties opened the door, looking at the two friends in questioning.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Asked the woman.

"Hello miss. I'm looking for John Réng. Is he still leaving here?" The woman looked confused for a moment before nodding.

"Yes of course. May I ask who is asking for him?" Asked the woman with a kind voice.

"His son and a friend." When Elveril said those words, the woman's face hardened and she closed the door, locking it. Elveril looked confused and angry at the same time. Percy looked at him with an amused glint in his eyes.

"I think it's not consider breaking in if you're still leaving here." And he pointed to the lock. And Elveril saw ice spreading on it. Elveril smiled and kicked the door, destroying the lock.

"Dad! Angel! I'm home!" Yelled Elveril. They heard rapid footsteps and the same woman appeared, her face completely red.

"Get out of my home!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Elveril froze, his eyes began to blaze and his skin climbed of a few degrees.

"You are not wearing any ring on your finger. Signifying that you are not married to my father. Therefore, as long as you are in this marital status, you are not in your home but my father's. And in extension, in mine. So get out of my way before I get angry." Coldly said the son of the Hearth. As soon as he finished his phrase, his father entered the room and the woman tried to slap him. But Percy stopped her by grabbing her hand on the way. The ground rumbled slowly and is eyes darkened, passing from light almost white blue to a deep marine blue.

"Never, ever hurt my friends. Understood? If you lay a finger on him, you will beg me to kill you." The woman was about to answer when she was interrupted by John.

"Elveril! Is it really you my boy?" Said the father with tears in his voice. Elveril nodded and his father jumped in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Well, I think we just found your father. But where is your sister? She need to come as soon as possible." Stated Percy with a serious face. Elveril nodded.

"I believe she is at school right now. We will wait for her. But before anything else. Who the fuck is she Dad?" Asked Elveril pointing at the stunned woman.

"She is my girlfriend why?"

"Well, when she opened the door she was nice, until I mentioned that I was your son. There, she locked the door in my face. So, I don't mind if you get a girlfriend Dad, really, I'm happy for you. But the way she acts toward your own family really irritates me."

After that, the two began to argue a bit in French. Which lost the two remaining people present. After a few minutes, the two relatives calmed down and walked in the living room with Percy and the woman. Whose name was apparently Helena.

"Dad, I know, everything. And I'm not sure if dear Helena can hear it. She will probably think we're crazy." At that, John nodded and ask to Helena if she could give them some privacy. After she left the room. Elveril looked at his father seriously and his father returned the stare. Then, Percy decided to intervene.

"So. When were you going to tell your son and his twin that you caught the eyes of a goddess?" Mischievously said the Son of Poseidon. Elveril, who was drinking an orange juice, spat it all on the floor.

"Wh-What The fudge are you saying Percy?" Stammered Elveril. Percy only laughed, as well as John.

"You should see you face Candle. Just amazing!" Teased Percy.

And the conversation went on during all the afternoon, slowly, it drifted on Percy's heroic acts. And by five, they heard the door opening and closely, followed by a

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Elveril got up and ran to the entrance.

"Angel!" And he jumped in the arms of a startle 19 years old girl.

"Elverilae Odysseus Réng! Where were you idiot! It's been two months! Two months alone with this witch! You have no idea of what I lived!" Yelled a sad and angry Angel. Elveril hugged her tightly and Angel began to sob in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ang'. I'm so sorry. I should have been there. But it's over now. I have good news for you sis. Let's talk in the living room okay?" Angel slowly nodded and everyone walked back to the couch. Percy extended his arm to Angel and introduced himself.

"I'm Perseus Jackson. It's a pleasure to meet Candle's sister." Said Percy with a smile. But internally, he was stupefied. She exactly like Elveril, but in a girl. And a nice one Percy had to admit.

"Shut up water gun." Said Elveril with a scowl on his face. "We have serious matter to discuss of. Now sit sis, you will need it." Added the son of Hestia.

And there began a long, painful and awkward explanation on their parentage. After two hours and a few demonstration of power. Angel finally accepted the fact that she had a goddess for a mother. But they didn't tell her who she was yet.

"So, who is our mother?" Asked an impatient Angel, sparks in the eyes.

"We are the first children of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Home and Family. Last Olympian, Guardian of Elpis. First child of Kronos." Solemnly said Elveril with a proud smile on his face.

They were heading to camp Half-Blood by bus. Percy seemed tense, looking everywhere as if he was nervous.

"Why are you looking so scared Perseus?" Asked Angel with a crystal-clear voice. He looked at her and relaxed a bit.

"Demigods have a different scent for the monsters. The stronger the demigod is, the stronger the scent is. And the stronger is the god, the stronger the scent is too. As a son of Poseidon, I have a really strong scent, but you are the son of the eldest Olympian, the strongest on and here is two of you, so imagine the impact it will have on the monsters. The only thing they will think is "Aperitif time"" Answered Percy.

In the evening, they set up a fortune camp, Elveril used his power over fire to make a campfire and the three companions sat around, discussing over everything. Until a flash blinded everyone.

Percy and Elveril jumped on their feet, taking out their weapons and pointing it to the origin of the flash. Where was standing Artemis, the goddess of the hunt herself. The two men bowed but kept their ground, looking straight in the eyes of the goddess.

"What can we do for you tonight Lady Artemis?" Asked with respect Percy. Angel's eyes widened like diner plate and kneeled, making her brother's eyes to roll.

"Stand maiden. I am here to offer you something." At her words, Elveril's face hardened. "I want to offer you a chance to protect yourself from every men, those disgusting humans" Spat the goddess as she looked at Elveril. His sword took ablaze in anger and Percy tightened his grip. And Angel answered.

"With all due respect, I really don't like the way you are speaking about my brother. So my answer is a strict no." Stated Angel. Elveril smiled a bit at her words. And the goddess nodded stiffly before flashing away.

After two days of traveling, they arrived in a forest in the state of New York. They were walking, talking and singing together, until a roar was heard in the distance.

"Did I just heard what I heard?" The two relatives nodded and Elveril unsheathed his sword, running to the origin of the sound with Percy.


	4. Chapter 4 Or the offers and explanations

**Hey dear readers! Sorry for the wait, I had some busy days lately. So, I'm back with another chapter, I think it will answer some questions about Percy. And some changes might happen. You said Artemis was mean, but wait to see Phoebe. And to answer your question Timewalker, we will learn about the Seven in two or three chapters.**

**As for the disclamers, I still don't own Percy Jackson, only my OC's. The plot is partially to Timewalker, thank to you again, and I hope you will enjoy.**

**Have fun!**

When they arrived, they saw a group of young girls they could recognize immediately, the Hunt was firing arrows a high cadency in every direction. But their goddess wasn't present and there was too many hellhounds. Elveril groaned.

"The fates must hate me." Percy laughed and looked at him directly in the eyes, determination burning in his glacier irises.

"Come on Elverilae, let's help the girls, they seem to be in trouble." Elveril smiled back and jumped in the fight. They began to slash, dodge, kick and punch as hard and fast as they could. In a moment of calm, Percy looked behind him and saw Phoebe looking at him with a mix of surprise and anger in the eyes. This made him smirk.

"We decided to intervene because it looked like a group of teens being bullied in the schoolyard." On that, he raised his hand and he felt a familiar sensation in his gut, and water raised in powerful tendrils from the ground, dissolving the monsters in the impact. He then jumped and slashed through another hellhound, resuming his lethal dance.

Elveril was fighting as hard as he could, dodging the claws and jaws. All around him was blurry, yet, all seemed clear in his mind, reacting instinctively. Until he felt a hard, burning, mind blowing pain in back. He fell on the ground and the last thing he heard was his twin screaming his name.

When he woke up, he was lying on the ground, near a fire. What woke him was the sound of two people shouting.

"She will not stay with you both and that's final!" Stated a red-looking Phoebe. Percy was beginning to lose patience and Angel was more than pissed off.

"She would be a great hunter. And her ability to heal and to summon food his incredible." Added the hunter with a superior looking face. At that, Elveril got up and the fire next to him grew up.

"Your goddess already offered a place in her hunt to my sister. And she politely refused. If you want to force her because of what she can do, then you're worse than the male you all complain about. Because it makes you a slaver driver. No more, no less." Calmly and coldly said Elveril. Phoebe notched an arrow but Anaklusmos was pressed against her throat.

"I would be very sorry to stain Zoe's sword with the blood of a hunter." Flatly said Percy. "We didn't want to find trouble but you started it. Now you will let us leave peacefully. Understood?" Phoebe nodded but Percy wanted to be sure.

"Swear it." The daughter of Ares swore and the three demigods relaxed and slowly walked away.

Three days later, they walked into a forest that the two men knew well, they were close to camp Half-Blood. When they entered the camp. Not a single sound was audible, everything seemed empty and calm. Which could only mean two thing. Either the Stolls were away from camp or everyone was somewhere else.

"Hmm. I don't want to doubt you two, but there isn't any demigod, so are you sure we are at the right camp?" Shyly and quietly asked Angel as she looked around. Neither Percy nor Elveril knew what was happening, so they took their weapons out for safety.

As they slowly walked through the camp, Percy in the front, Elveril in the back and Angel in between, they heard the camp fire burn, which was unusual at this hour, the sun was still high in the sky after all.

"What the Hades is happening here?" Muttered Percy, the ground growled a bit. "Sorry Uncle." Apologized the son of Poseidon. They walked in the arena where Hestia was waiting patiently. When the goddess saw the three demigods, a genuine smile appeared on her face. Percy started to bow but Hestia stopped him by shaking her head. Then, Elverilae ran to his mother and hugged her. The said mother hugged back her son and looked at Angel, extending her arm to her, inviting her in the hug. The twin walked slowly to her, tears running down her face.

After five minutes of hugging, Hestia began to talk and apologize to the girl who simply shook her head with a small smile.

"Do not worry mother, Elv' was here, I was not alone. And a goddess have a lot of duties. At least, I met you." Hestia smiled a bit and offered a gift to her daughter, a crossbow that turns into a beautiful golden bracelet. After this reunions, the goddess explained to the trio that every single Greek demigod has been sent to camp Jupiter to bind with the romans and exchange fighting technics.

"I guess it makes sense, I myself, became stronger after I learn the roman way, it allows a lot of new moves." Mused Percy. And Elveril nodded. Then, the goddess teleported the three demigods to Olympus. At the sight of the godly mountain floating in the sky, Angel's jaw fell on the floor, making her brother laugh.

"Come on sis, the gods are waiting."

After ten minutes of walking, the three relatives stopped before a huge golden door with an omega carved in it. Percy turned around, facing the children of the Hearth.

"Alright cousins, are you ready? I really don't know what they want with us, so prepare for everything." Said Percy with a lopsided grin. The twins rolled their eyes and opened the doors. They walked to the center of the throne room and kneeled.

"Uncles, aunts, cousins, father. What can I do for you?" Asked Percy with respect. To that, nearly every gods smiled, except Ares, as always, and Dionysus, of course. Zeus stood up and walked to Percy.

"Nephew. I know that you still didn't asked for a reward for saving us a second time. What do you want hero? Ask and you shall receive." Toned the god with a strong yet gentle voice. Percy thought for a few minutes, a look of intense concentration on his face. At that, Elveril couldn't stop himself to laugh. At the sound of it, every gods looked at him weirdly, as well as his sister.

"So-Sorry! But the… seeing him think is just not so him! It doesn't suits him!" Roared Elveril with laugher. At that, every gods laughed as well while Percy pouted, making the laughs double. After every one calmed down, Percy looked at the gods with a serious face, determination burning in the eyes.

"I want to start a group similar to the hunters, under the command of two gods. We would hunt down monsters and rescue demigods that we found. But we wouldn't swear of girls, I have a patron in mind and he wouldn't like it. Is this possible?" Asked Percy. At that, everyone looked stunned. They didn't expect that kind of request. Then, Artemis stood up, her face as red as a tomato.

"We don't want that kind of group! My hunters do an amazing job at those tasks!" Roared the goddess. Percy looked back at Artemis, his eyes sending one clear message. _Are you kidding me?._ Then, his face hardened.

"Three days ago, after you went back to Olympus after offering a place in your hunt to Angel, we ran in your hunt, trying to fight a pack of hellhounds. If we hadn't intervene, you wouldn't have a hunt anymore. As for the demigods, you are not helping them, you are only helping maidens, the only reason you helped me all those years ago in Maine was because I was the child of the Prophecy. And also, while I think of it. You should learn self-control, respect and humbleness to Phoebe. After Elverilae fell unconscious protecting them, she tried to convince, then force Angel into joining your hunt. And she insulted Elveril's care for his sister, again. I managed to stop her, but the next time, there might be a head that will fly, and she would be the one responsible." Said Percy, ice and anger in his voice. At this instant, he looked nothing of a regular teenager, he was standing tall, staring coldly at the goddess, he was the honorary Praetor of the Roman Legion, Prince of the Sea and Savior of Olympus.

Artemis looked shocked, no one spoke to her that way, and no one pointed her faults. She sat back in her throne, incapable of understanding what was happening. Then, Zeus spoke.

"I don't see why we couldn't reject that wish. But before that, I have a question nephew. How did you became so powerful? You always were, but last time, you showed us that you acquired even more power." At that, Percy smirked and began to tell the reasons.

**Flashback**

Percy was walking aimlessly in the south of Canada, he was freezing, it was the middle of winter and had only his leather jacket on top of a t-shirt.

_What did I thought at this time, coming in Canada at this period of the year. Now I'm lost. Hades! I'm so cold._

Around him, all he could see was snow and trees, in his head, he could walk to north as well as south. After what seemed an hour of wandering in the woods, he saw a big, unclear structure on the horizon. Hope began to build a bit in his heart.

_Finally, I can head there and ask for help. Wait, I'm a lost demigod ad a structure appear out of nowhere. It must be a trap. Well, I'm cold and tired so I should go there, it will surely be warmer than here._

After an hour of walking, he stood tall before a huge ice castle. The doors of 30 feet tall and 10 feet wide. The son of Poseidon looked at it and simply knocked. After a few minutes, a Hyperborean opened the door.

"Who's this?" Asked the monster, looking down at Percy with genuine curiosity;

"My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and I am kind of lost. The giant monster dragged him in and pulled him through long corridors, after a few minutes of him battling and failing to free himself from the grip, he was put on his feet in front of a throne. On this throne was a proud looking pale woman. As he saw her, Percy recognized her as the description and the weather outside. She was Khione. He uncapped Anaklusmos and pointed the point to her.

"What do you want with me snow goddess? I know you betrayed Olympus. And if there is one thing I don't stand, it's betrayal." Stated Percy. The goddess stared at him and stood up. She walked to him and whispered.

"You really look like your father. Do you know that he and I were lovers a long time ago?" Percy looked at her in the eyes, his face blank.

"As a lot of other women. Now. Why did you bring me in your throne room?" Asked the son of the Sea with a commanding tone.

"Careful, you may be powerful but I am still a goddess. And to answer your question, I want to redeem myself. I want to help you mastering a part of your powers that you don't have conscience of. The ice." Said the goddess with a superior look on her face. At that, Percy smirked.

"Beware, I was the best in my neighborhood at snowball fights." When he finished his sentence, three long ice spears shot from the floor and pointed at Percy's throat. He frowned and concentrated, after five minutes of that, a small spark of blue glacier flashed in his eyes and a crack appeared on one of the spears. Khione raised an eyebrow, looking mildly impressed.

"You have a lot of powers demigod. Not trained in ice control, and yet, you manage to parry a part of my powers. Ok, let's begin, mon cher." Said the goddess with a smile.

"First of all, the way you control water and the one that allows you to control ice isn't the same. While your anger and determination control water, you have to be calm, cold and calculating to control ice, therefore, it'll be really difficult to control both at the same time, because you have to be determined yet not angry, because it will block ice, and you have to be calculating, but not cold because it will block you water." Began to say the goddess.

**End Flashback**

"At the end of my training, she gave me her blessing and promised me that she will never go against the Olympians again." Finished Percy. He looked at everyone and Zeus nodded.

"I agree that a group of hunters leaded by you would be a great asset for Olympus. Which gods would you like to be your patrons?" Asked Zeus. Percy smirked and Elveril just shook his head in despair.

_What did he plan again? _Thought the son of the Hearth.


	5. Chapter 5 Or the wish and the gifts

**Hey Hey! Hi everybody! I'm back with another chapter! Bit of fighting but not much for today.**

**I want to thank again everybody for supporting me. And I want to answer to Grammar guy. Thanks for your advices, I'll correct that soon. And you said english was hard and complicated, wait to learn French my friend. It's a fucked up language. So many exceptions to the rules. I don't even know all the rights rules and exceptions. And I'm French!**

**I still don't own Percy Jackson, If it was the case, I would have made Blood of Olympus be published in France first ^^**

**Have fun!**

"If they agree with the idea, I would like to have Apollo and Hades as patron gods." Stated Percy. And silence fell in the room. Apollo had a wide grin on his face, he nodded fast while Hades had a neutral face, but in his eyes were shinning a spark of happiness and pride, he slowly nodded and Zeus decided that the group shall be formed.

"I Perseus Jackson, swear loyalty to my patrons, Lord Apollo and Lord Hades, I swear to help others and protect Olympus, I swear to fight until my dying breath." As he finished the oath, a shadow crept on him and a light beam fell from the sky, hitting him. He disappeared for a moment and when everyone could see him again, he seemed changed, more gracious and dangerous, like a battle prince. He turned to Elveril and looked at him with a smile.

"Would you like to enter the group, wait, we have to find it a name, something evoking Hades and Apollo. Well, do you have an idea?" Elverilae concentrated, thinking of a name.

"Why not the Black Sun troops, or the Eclipse Fighters?" Both gods and Percy's faces lit up at that second name and they quickly nodded. Elverilae then kneeled before Percy and recited the oath, the same events happened. The two patrons stood up and walked to the two demigods. Hades spoke first.

"You two shall be our lieutenants, meet us in an hour at Hephaestus' palace, we will design the armors and decide of the weapons. And every gods flashed away one by one until only two remained. Poseidon and Hestia. During all this time, Angel had stood there, stupefied.

"Did I just met every Olympians? And isn't Hades not allowed on Olympus? What the Hades!" Stammered the girl. And Elveril slapped her behind her head.

"I would like that you don't use our patron's name as a curse okay?" Angel nodded and Hestia chuckled. Poseidon looked at his son with pride and gave him a small package.

"I'm proud of you son. I decided to give you a little something. Open it." Said Poseidon with a soft voice. Percy did and inside the small box was a light blue USB key. He took it and uncapped it, instantly, a roman leaf blade gladius grew in his hand, the leather grip was comfortable in his hand, the blade was blue glacier and it was perfectly balanced. On the blade was a Greek inscription, χιονοθύελλα, meaning Blizzard.

"The blade is made of Divine Ice, as strong as any other divine metal, but much rarer. As well as Anaklusmos, you won't lose it, it will return in your other pocket. I gave it to you because you seemed to have a gift with dual wielding." Said the god with a smile. Percy launched himself in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Dad, I love it. Come on Elv! Let's train for a bit, I want to test this blade!" Said the demigod as he ran to an arena nearby. Elveril shook his head in exasperation.

"He is impossible, a real kid. Anyway, my Lord, is it possible for to flash her somewhere safe, and not near the hunters if possible?" Asked the son of the Hearth. Poseidon nodded and Elveril turned to his twin.

"Don't worry sis, we just need to prepare a few things and we will be back. In something like three hours, don't get in trouble okay?" Said the demigod. He hugged his sister and ran to the arena, his sword extending in his hand in a flash of flame.

As he arrived, he saw Percy ready to fight, both swords out, pointing them down, on each side of his body, leaving the center unprotected. Elveril readied himself and waited for him to show any weakness, any emotion or any movement. After two minutes, nothing happened on Percy's side so Elveril pushed on his legs, propelling himself toward Percy. He slashed was parried by Blizzard and he spun on himself, addressing a powerful slash on the other side, with the same result with Riptide. Be began to slash. Up, down, diagonal, left right, up, up. But nothing seemed to work.

Percy was smiling, he was really enjoying this, two swords seemed to fit him perfectly, it was allowing him to be wild, swift, aggressive and deadly, as well as crazy in battles. But he had to admit Elveril was skilled, he could see the years of training in his movements. Then, Percy decided to attack. Using both blades, Elveril began to parry every blows he could but had to dodge with the flat of his right hand or duck and jumped to avoid being hit. After a few minutes of that. Elveril jumped away and landed on one knee, panting.

"Styx! You're strong! You really are a demon with two blades!" Hardly said Elverilae. Percy chuckled.

"I've been in two wars, it helps a lot. But you are really good. We can see you trained hard, you already have your own fighting style. But you're missing something in your right hand, neither a shield, nor a sword, but it's like your style is incomplete." Stated Percy with a serious face.

"I've been told that already. And there is only one way to find out what I miss." Said his opponent with a cheeky smile. On that, he suddenly ran full speed to Percy and began to slash wildly, letting his instincts control him, sometimes, he was kicking Percy, who managed to avoid the blows at the last moment. After a few moments. Elveril parried a blow from Anaklusmos, spun and ducked to avoid Blizzard and found himself behind Percy, he slashed to his neck but Percy spun and the blue blade and white blade collided. And Elveril's right hand was raised at his face level, like he was holding a gun, his index moved, like he was pulling a trigger and Anaklusmos raised to simulate him, parrying a bullet.

"Bang." Said Elveril as he moved his finger. Percy smiled, followed by Elveril.

"Looks like we have found what weapon you need, a gun. I was right when I said you had your own style. But it needs a lot of improvement, taking count of the gun. And mine too needs optimization." Elveril nodded.

"We'll have every time we want later, for now, we have to go to Hephaestus' palace." Percy agreed and they began to walk to the said destination when they noticed that their little fight had drained a lot of nymphs, minor gods and heroes around. Then applause was heard and soon it morphed in a full ovation. The two blushed and waved at the audience before running to the palace. After a few minutes of running, they arrived and saw four upset gods. Apollo, Hade, Hephaestus ad Aphrodite.

_Wait, Aphrodite? Oh Styx!_ Internally groaned the two friends.

"You're ten minutes late." Stated a slightly exasperated Hades. Elveril and Percy gave him a embarrassed smile.

"Dad gave me a second sword and I wanted to test it in dual wielding, and I helped Elveril in finding his perfect right hand addition. Sorry." At that, Apollo smiled and Hephaestus asked to see the said weapon. Percy gave it to him and the god began to analyze it, marveled by the structure, aspect and matter it was made of. Then, Elveril asked an excellent, yet dangerous question.

"Wait. Why is Aphrodite here? No disrespect my Lady but we are here to choose armors and weapons, and it's not exactly your domain." At that, the goddess only smiled.

"Because, your armors will be able to morph in clothes, and that, mon cher, is my domain." And a horrified expression set on Percy's face. He made a step back, then another, but was blocked by Hades who was just behind him.

"You're not going anywhere young lieutenant." Stated Hades with an amused smile. Elveril laughed at Percy's face. But he realized how hot it was in the building. He snapped his fingers, concentrated on a bottle of coke and it appeared in a pop before him. Elveril had a huge grin on his face.

"Hestia is really the best. Percy, mind making it colder? If you do, you have some, and it's blue coke." At that, Percy grin and concentrated on the water inside the coke, willing it to cool. They began to drink and Aphrodite asked a question.

"So, Percy? How old are you now? Eighteen?" Percy shook his head.

"I'm nineteen my Lady." Corrected Percy. "As well as Elverilae." He added. The goddess smiled and looked directly in his light blue eyes.

"You really grew up. You aren't the twelve years old boy who returned the master bolt anymore. You are nineteen now. You entered this palace as a boy, you will leave as a man." At that phrase, Elveril choked on his coke, Apollo fell on the floor, laughing, Hades chuckled and Hephaestus' eyes widened.

"No! Not like that idiots! I mean in the dress! But now that you mention it…" Aphrodite trailed of at the end. And Percy shook his head.

"No no no no no. No! I don't want it. So don't even think of it." Stated Percy in a hurry, waving both hands in front of him. Aphrodite pouted and Apollo laughed even more.

After everyone calmed down. Aphrodite made them wear a lot of different outfit. It lasted one hour. An hour of torture. At the end, Percy was wearing a fitting light grey blazer with a white shirt, a pair of faded jeans and some brown city shoes. Elverilae was wearing a fitting black blazer with a white shirt, a pair of beige pants and black city shoes. Aphrodite next spoke.

"When it's cold, you will also be wearing a long grey coat. You will be both completely amazing." Said Aphrodite in a squeak.

When they looked at themselves in a body mirror, they couldn't believe it. They were absolutely stunning. Gold eyes met ice blue ones and they smiled.

"Okay, now, for the armors." Said Hephaestus. He began to chant and the clothes began to glow, the next thing they knew, they wear wearing a light leather made armor with metal on the left shoulder pad and breastplate for Elveril and right ones for Percy. There was also metal on the vambraces and leg protection. The rest was made of resistant leather. They had a hood on, the metal was on a deep blue for Percy and a soft orange-red for Elveril.

"Nice." Commented the son of the Hearth with a smile. They concentrated and their armors morphed back in clothes. Then, Hephaestus asked what Elveril needed in his right hand.

"We discovered that I needed a gun. It came naturally while I was fighting with Percy." Said Elveril with an embarrassed face. Hephaestus frowned and began to think. Then, a smile grew on his lips. He walked in the depth of his palace and came back with a pair of M&amp;P40 Performance Center Ported Smith and Wesson hand guns with shoulder holsters. He gave them to Elveril who attached the holsters and put the guns in it.

"Those gun fires celestial bronze bullets. You have unlimited ammunitions but a magazine can only contain fifteen bullets, a one in the magazine. When you are empty, unload the magazine and put another one. They will appear on your belt, in this little case." He launched two little black cases to Elveril who caught them. It was small black metal cases than could be attached to the belt. He put them on, in his back so it was hidden by his blazer but easily accessible.

"When you morph your clothes in your armor, the gun in your left holster will move in your back, at the level of your waist to the right, and the right one will move to your right thigh." Elveril nodded to show he understood.

"Thank you Lord Hephaestus." Said Elverilae with respect. Hephaestus grunted and walked to a forge and began to work on something. Then, Apollo spoke.

"For the demigods who enters the group and wants to be archers, I will give them bows, while the close ranged ones would be given stygian iron swords by Hades. Is that okay?" Asked Apollo. Both demigods nodded and Apollo smiled.

"Now, I's time for you two to go to camp Jupiter, all demigods are here and are training, show them what you two are made of. Recruit some people if you can but be discreet, and above anything else, have fun." And the next thing they saw was the entrance of camp Jupiter. It was the middle of the day, Percy estimated that the camper might have just began to train. Elveril just grinned.

"Let's make an entrance shall we?" Percy grinned too and nodded. They snuck in the camp and watched the different campers training. Elveril, seeing the sight, had an eyebrow raised and Percy shook his head in despair. The romans were going easy on the greeks and the greeks were not taking the romans seriously. Octavian was looking angrily at the New-York campers. The son of Poseidon decided to stop this pathetic show. He uncapped Riptide and walked in the training field.

"You call that training! You call yourselves demigods! You are arguing over useless and pathetic things like being greek or roman! Overs things that happened two millennia ago! Stop this nonsense. You are both demigods, from the same pantheon. Now act like demigods and not like toddlers, especially you Octavian, Augur, legacy of Apollo." Stated the son of the sea as he looked at everyone. The whole camp looked at him and Octavian decided to speak.

"Who are you? And you dare insult the mighty augur of Apollo? I'm the best fighter of the camp, kneel and apologize." Said the skinny blond as he pointed his golden sword to Percy's throat. The said hero rolled his eyes and pointed Anaklusmos to Octavian.

"You are seriously saying you don't remember me? The only greek praetor of the twelfth legion Fulminata?" At that, Octavian began to tremble of anger.

"You! What are you doing here! I was hoping you died!" Yelled Octavian.


	6. Chapter 6 Or the fight and the crime

**Okay everyone! So, my finals are over, finally. So to celebrate that, a chapter! Hope you will enjoy it like the last one. Don't hesitate to review. Now, next week, I will create a poll to determine who Elveril should be with, or if he should be single.**

**Have fun! And merry Christmas everyone!**

"Is that so Augur? A bit pathetic or an attempt to be praetor don't you think. Now, to the real matter, you claimed that you were the best fighter. I challenge you to a dual, right now." Exclaimed Percy, pointing a now uncapped Riptide to Octavian. The said augur paled a bit but raised his gladius. Instantly, every one backed away, leaving them space to fight.

Octavian charged and tried to slash at Percy, who only parried. He tried again, with the same results. Soon, the legacy of Apollo was launching a large number of furious blows at the son of the Sea who only parried and dodged with a lopsided grin on his face.

Elveril was on the side, watching and shaking slowly his head in amusement. It was going since five minutes and he began to lose his interest.

"Come on Percy. Fight seriously, show him your strength but don't spoil the surprise if you see what I'm talking about!" Yelled Elverilae at Percy. The hero laughed and turned on the offensive. He parried a blow from Octavian and spun on his left leg, he kicked his opponent in the ribs and punched him with strength in the stomach before kneeling him were the sun don't shine. At this blow, every men flinched, a natural reaction. Then Percy became a blur, his sword leaving long gashes in the augur's body. And two minutes later, Percy stopped and Octavian dropped on the ground, unconscious. The children of Apollo took him away and Percy looked at the crowd.

"What are you waiting for? Train!" the audience scattered and resumed the training, in a more peaceful way. The lieutenants watched the other demigods.

"How many should we recruit?" Asked Elveril as he played with some fire on his fingers. Percy mused about it for a few seconds before answering.

"Four. I think three archers and another close quarter fighter is a good combination." Stated the savior of Olympus. Elveril nodded.

"So, three children of Apollo and, who? A child of Athena? Ares? Hermes? Bellona? Yeah, I think a child of Bellona would be great." Said Elveril. At that Percy shook his head.

"No, I think a good Hecate child would be good, if we need magic one day he or she would be essential, so two children of Apollo, one from each camp, a child of Hecate and a child of Bellona." At that, Elveril nodded. They began to watch closely to the people training, looking for the right peoples.

The evening came and the campers walked to the dining area and began to eat. When our two heroes arrived, Percy walked to his cohort's table but Elveril stopped, wondering where he should go. Everyone looked at him and a greek spoke.

"Another child of Hestia is here, I assume she is you sister, she was annoyed by Josh earlier, but I didn't see her since we left the training fields." Elveril paled, looked at Percy and took a step back in shock.

"She is the most shy, calm and peaceful of us." Said a trembling Elveril. And Percy understood immediately. He stood up and ran to the training fields with Elverilae, leaving a group of confused demigods behind them.

When they arrived, they saw two people near a wall, one, a woman, was back against the wall while a man was closing to her. Percy mightily punched the man while Elveril took his sister in his arms as she sobbed in his neck.

When he saw the scene, Percy snapped. He began to kick, punch and throw the son of Zeus in the wall, until Angel put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. He then pick him by the collar and dragged him to the dining area. When he arrived, the hunters were here, along with Artemis. Elveril and Angel sighed as they saw the group. Percy only threw Josh at the middle of the dining area.

When he did that, everyone looked at him and Zeus flashed in.

"Who dares molest my son?" Roared the angry god. Everyone flinched in fear, even Artemis, but Percy and Elveril didn't, too angry to care about the god.

"I did, you little bastard of a son tried to rape Angel, Elveril's sister. He deserved it. Now, if you don't want us to come after you, you will go back to Olympus and let us eat. I don't care about your title, almighty god of theater and pyrotechnics, I fought lots of opponents, including titans and Primordial. You don't scare me, and if you try to defend your son, then you back him up for a rape. And I will be merciless." Coldly answered Percy. As he spoke, his anger rose, and the earth, waves and temperature answered to him emotions. Everyone looked at the three people. Zeus look his master bolt. But as he did, Percy uncapped his two swords and Elveril unleashed Blaze and one of his guns, pointing it to the god's head. At this moment, Artemis spoke.

"Did he truly tried to rape you?" Gently asked the goddess as she kneeled before the shocked Angel. She nodded, still shaking. Artemis' face hardened and the heart grew to ten feet as an angry Hestia flashed in the place, shocking everyone.

"I will kill him! Trying to do that to my daughter!" But Zeus intervene.

"You will not kill my son! He is a mighty and honorable hero! I am sure your daughter is only lying!" Yelled Zeus. And a shot was heard and ichor spurted out of Zeus shoulder and the sound of the bullet case hitting the pavement reverberated. Everyone looked at Elveril.

"You're calling my sister a liar? Look at her. Now, if you're calling her a liar, then you're calling Perseus Jackson, the double savior of Olympus and only male able to befriend with a hunter a liar too. Would you dare? I personally think we should call your son a rapist." Percy looked at him with an amused smile. Then he looked at Artemis and saw her face.

"Lord Zeus. I think your son only have five seconds left." And he made a countdown with his hands, when he reached zero, Artemis fired an arrow, deflected by Zeus' bolt. Percy decided to act reasonably.

"Okay, why not submit this case to the council? It will only be justice. And Apollo is there he is the god of truth, he will be able to help." Zeus nodded and Artemis snorted at the possibility of her twin being helpful. In a flash, the three gods and the four demigods were teleported on Olympus.

The Olympians sat on their thrones and Zeus slammed his master bolt on his armrest. And immediately, the remaining Olympians flashed in their seats.

"Now. We are here to judge the acts of two demigods who beat my son and accused him of trying to rape the girl. Now, Angel Réng, state your case." Boomed Zeus while glaring at her. She looked at her brother who only nodded..

"J-Josh followed me all day, trying to flirt with me, every time I rejected him, he came back an hour later, trying again. When everyone went for diner, he cornered me and.." But before she could finish her sentence, Josh began to claim she was lying, until he felt a cold metal tube on his neck.

"If I were you, I would shut up. We are in presence of the entire Olympian Council, and in it, there is the god of truth. And if you interrupt the trial, I won't wait until the end to put a bullet in your head." Said a cold voice. Strangely, it wasn't Elveril but Percy, who had taken a gun from the former's holster. Josh gulped and nodded, pale as a paper sheet. Percy gestured to Angel that she could resume.

"He cornered me and he tried to… to… to take my clothes away… and…." Elveril took his sister in his arms as she began to sob again. Everyone turned to Apollo and he shook his head.

"She is telling the truth." Elveril tightened his grip on his gun and pointed it to Josh's head. But Zeus intervened.

"No! No one will kill my son! We will find him a punishment but he will stay alive." Stated the king of gods. Athena stood up and faced the son of Zeus.

"So he shall be tortured. We will chain him in a dark cell and the chains will burn him periodically. I think it's a good thing. Ten years of this treatment should teach him respect." Everyone nodded apart from Zeus who grumbled. The heroes and Artemis were dismissed and flashed back to the Jupiter camp. Everyone turned to them but a hard glare from Artemis made them turn back to their plate.

After dinner, Percy ran to a roman Apollo camper and took him apart to talk to him.

"Hey! You're Dan Fallow right? An Apollo camper from the second legion?" Asked the hero of Olympus.

"Yeah, that's me, why?"

"Well, I was watching your archery training and remarked that you were pretty good. So, I wanted to make you an offer. A friend of mine and me are setting up an elite group of demigods, greeks and romans. We are looking for a roman archer, and you are a perfect candidate, good archer, a bit excluded, not the bragging type, so what do you think?" Proposed the Son of Poseidon. Dan began to think about it before asking a question.

"So we are making a group similar to the hunters of Artemis, or Diana. So what are our objectives and who is our patron god?" Percy smirked.

"Our patron gods are Apollo and Hades. And we have to kill dangerous monsters and help every demigods in danger. But our official goal, is to be more efficient that the hunters. Do you agree now? You won't have to swear off girls, but it would be easier if you don't have any girlfriend."

Dan smirked and nodded.

"Okay, repeat after me. I your name, swear loyalty to my patrons, Lord Apollo and Lord Hades, I swear to help others and protect Olympus, I swear to fight until my dying breath." Said Percy slowly.

Dan took the oath and began to glow like Percy and Elveril before and when it stopped, Dan had a blue jean, a fitting golden t-shirt and a black hoodie on him. On his back was a golden quiver and bow on his back, at the bottom of his back. Percy nodded in acceptance.

"Now, think of wearing an armor." Dan obeyed and his clothes morphed in an armor similar to Percy's and Elverilae's, but the metal plates were golden, it was imperial gold.

An hour later, Elveril came to Percy, followed by three people. A sixteen years old blonde boy, wearing a bow in his back too. Surely an Apollo's child. A black haired boy, around fifteen, wearing a pure black long sword on his back. And behind the two of them was a twelve years old boy. He had pure white hairs and had a small built. But on his thigh was strapped a black and golden wand.

Percy smiled and looked at the little group.

"Well, I think we are full now. So, welcome in the eclipse fighters. We will leave tonight, I think Hestia, Candle's mom will provide us with tents. Do you think it will be okay?" Asked Percy, turning to Elveril.

"Well, I think it will be okay, she won't let us freeze to death, especially that this group is now our home. But I would like to ask to Nico to look after my sister."


	7. Chapter 7 Or the unexpected lover

**Hellooooo everybody! I'm back with another chapter with a big surprise for Percy. I'm sorry if my chapter is a bit short but I was sick, and still am, but I finally found some strength and immediatly posted the chapter.**

**There is also a poll on my profile, I don't know how to access it since it's my first, but I assume you guys know. Nowhere comes the story.**

**Have fun.**

The now group of six demigods walked away with Angel, leaving behind them the roan camp and entering the shadow of the night and the trees.

It took them two weeks, two long weeks to travel to New-York. They had with them Angel who was slowly recovering from the traumatism. When they arrived in New-York, Percy spoke.

"Okay guys! We're nearly there. We won't stay at camp. I don't plan to reveal ourselves before a while, instead, we will go to my step dad's apartment, I know he won't say no, especially if it's me." Elveril nodded and the others began to talk about a bed and roof above their head, making Percy's eyes roll.

After a few hours, the seven friends stopped in front of a door. Percy knocked three times and they heard noises inside, signifying that someone was coming and a minute later, Paul opened the door. Percy smiled.

"Paul! How are you?" Exclaimed the son of Poseidon with a big smile. Paul looked at him for a minute.

"Percy? You changed so much son! Come in! And who are your friends?" The Eclipse Fighters and Angel entered in the apartment.

"Dad, I introduce you to the Eclipse Fighters, group similar to the hunters of Artemis but with Apollo and Hades as patrons. And Angel here is Elveril's twin, they are the first children of Hestia." The introductions went on, and soon, everyone was joyfully talking with each other, making jokes or having more or less serious debates. Until a woman spoke from a room on the second floor.

"Paul? Who are our guests?" Asked the woman. Percy raised an eyebrow and looked at his red-looking step-dad.

"She is my girlfriend. Come honey! I will introduce you to our guests!" Shouted Paul. A minute later, a blonde woman entered the room.

"Percy, let me introduce you my girlfriend…" But Percy cut him.

"Athena, goddess of Battle strategy, Wisdom, Handcrafting and Eternal Rival of my father." Finished the Son of Poseidon for him. Paul stopped and looked at the woman with wide eyes and Athena looked at Percy with shock.

"Perseus? What are you doing here?" Asked the goddess. Then, a loud laugh was heard.

"Oh great! That's awesome! Your stepdad is dating your ex's mother and rival of your father! Oh come on! What are the odds? That's just fucking great!" Was saying a laughing Elveril. Angel was quietly laughing too.

"Hum. I won't say a thing, don't worry Lady Athena. And Paul, I'm happy that you finally moved on. And mom would be too. Just, Lady Athena, if you hurt him, you will have to deal with me. And I'm sure you don't want that." Said Percy, his voice dropping to a cold, hard tone at the end of his phrase.

After this embarrassing event, the evening arrived and the group went to sleep. When the morning came, the seven woke up at sunrise, the perk of being blessed by Apollo. They quickly ate and leaved the apartment, Percy leaving a note to his stepdad to let him know that everything was alright.

They arrived near camp half-blood and they settled the camp as Angel, Percy and Elveril walked to the limit.

"Okay, now, Angel, you will go there and find Chiron. He will tell you everything you need to know about this place. Elv and me will find two needed campers and will leave tomorrow morning." Explained Percy as he looked at her in the eyes. Angel nodded and Elveril spoke up.

"Don't tell anyone you saw us, we don't exist, understood? And if you need to call me, find a rainbow and throw a drachma in it, and say the phrase I told you. Now go sis, be careful." Angel kissed her brother on the cheek before running at the base of the hill, to the cabins.

Elveril and Percy looked at each other and walked in the shadow of the woods, using Hades' blessing to bend the shadow and walked in without being spotted. And they saw who they were looking for. The Stolls, who were sneaking on Katie Gardener, and suddenly, they pushed her, making her fall in the mud. They began to laugh hard until Katie stood up and shrieked their name. They ran for their life, to the two hidden warriors. They put on hoods that were integrated in their armors. When the two sons of Hermes arrived near Percy and Elveril, the latters grabbed them by the collar and pulled them in the shadows, putting a hand on their mouth.

"Quiet sons of Hermes, you don't want her to you right?" Said Percy in a deep, unrecognizable voice. The two's yes widened in fear and they shook their head quickly.

"Good, now listen, I have an offer for you two. A new group of elite fighters was formed. They have for patron gods Hades and Apollo, they have to help any demigods in difficulties, hunt down monsters, defend Olympus, and more importantly, have fun. So, are you in? Your ability of sneaking up on people could be very useful. And you are good fighters." Asked Elveril in his slightly singing voice. The Stoll's faces lit up and they nodded. They said the oath and after the usual effect, the four fighters walked back to the other members in silence, despite the obvious excitement of the new recruits.

When they arrived, they saw that the camp was just finished to be installed everyone introduced themselves and Percy and Elveril looked at the Stolls.

"And as for our identities, you know us already, well, you know more my friend than me." Said Elveril with a smirk. The two unhooded and the Stolls gasped before running to them and giving them a huge hug to each.

Two months passed by. The Fighters just came back from a learning trip in Japan were they trained with a master to fight in different styles. The archers were training in shooting arrows, splitting their own arrows. The Stolls were practicing with daggers with each other. Anthony, the son of Trivia was using his wand to try new spells. And Ryan, the son of Bellona, was sharpening weapons.

Percy and Elveril were currently battling each other at full force. Bronze and Ice against Marble and bullets. They were just blurs to the others but the two opponents were clearly seeing the movements of the others.

Bangs and clashes were ringing through the air. Percy attacked with Riptide to Elveril's left but Elv parried with Blaze and pointed his gun but Percy blocked his arm with his second blade. But Elveril ducked and spun, trying to hit Percy's legs. He only jumped and slashed down on Elveril's shoulder. But Blaze interrupted the attack. Elveril kneed Percy and put his gun under his chin while Percy put his second blade on Elveril's throat.

"It's a draw." Said a voice on the side. When they faced the man, they saw Apollo and Hades, looking at them with a smirk on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8 Or the first missions

**I'm back guys, HAPY NEW YEAR! **

**After a week of trying to find out how to continue my story, some ideas for a new story, that won't be online before a few months, I am finally able to update our adventures with Percy and Elv.**

**Now, I looked at the poll and I'm slightly disapointed, only two votes. I will leave it for a while but I will need answers guys. So please, go there and tell me what you want.**

**Also, leave reviews, it's always cool to read about what you thought of the chapter, of the story in general, it motivates me.**

**Now, story time. Seat comfortably, take some popcorns, a bottle of coke and let's go with it.**

**Have fun!**

"Hello patrons, what can we do for you?" Politely asked Percy as he sheathed his dual swords in his back. Elveril put his ninjato on his back and his gun on his right thigh and faced Apollo.

"So Golden Boy, whose child of yours shall we go pick up?" Asked Elverilae with a small smile. Apollo laughed and shook his head.

"No, strangely, it's one of Uncle H's kid you have to take to camp, his name is…" The Sun god trailed at the end, making Hades shake his head in slight despair.

"His name is Antonio Pagani." At that, Percy chuckled. Hades raised his eyebrow and looked at him while Elveril smiled knowingly.

"It seems you have a thing for Italian women, first Di Angelo, now Pagani…" Said Percy. Hades' eyes narrowed and a skeleton raised from the ground, only to be destroyed by an arrow. Everyone looked around to see Dan smirking at Percy.

"You really should be more careful Perce. It's a bad idea to piss off gods." To which Percy chuckled.

"Half of my reputation is based on my capacity of pissing off every single immortal I see. I can't let that down. It would be terrible." Answered the son of the Sea. The two gods laughed a bit. Then Hades became serious.

"My son is not in danger yet. Thanks to my domain, I was able to draw away a lot of the monsters, but I won't be able to do it much longer. He is at this school, can you go and pick him up please?" Said the Dark god as he gave a paper to Percy. Elveril nodded and everyone began to pack.

Three hours later, the eight half-bloods arrived at St Johns high school. **(It's a completely random name ok? ^^)** The cold, neutral, stone wall that composed the entrance building made every single fighter pale.

"And I hoped I would never go back at school." Sighed Percy. "Anyway. Change in your clothes troops!" Announced Percy. Everyone concentrated and changed back in their usual clothing, and blazer for Elveril and Percy. They stepped in the building and walked to the receptionist. She was writing something so they could only see her red hair. Percy leaned on the desk.

"Excuse me miss. I would need some information." As he said that, the girl raised her head. And her eyes widened. Then she smirked.

"Jackson! How are you? Still in school, and your boyfriend Grover? How is he?" Said the girl, and Percy took and step back in shock.

"Nancy! Oh for fuck sake! You've got to be kidding me! He could have warned us." Said Percy.

"Who is she Perseus?" Asked Elveril with curiosity. Percy shook his head.

"An old bully." Simply stated Percy. Nancy looked at Elveril and smiled.

"So, you're his new boyfriend?" Mocked Nancy. At that, Elveril only smirked before moving in a blur. A second later, he was on her side of the desk, next to her, his gun pointed at her head. When she saw the weapon, she paled.

"See that? That's an M&amp;P40 Performance Center Ported Smith and Wesson hand gun, and I'm currently pointing it at your empty head. Now, next time you're trying to annoy a friend of mine, I'll pull the trigger, and there won't be anything of your face left to identify you. Got it?" Coldly said the son of Fire. Nancy nodded quickly.

"Good, now, look in the computer and tell us where Antonio Pagani is right now." Ordered Elveril. After a few minutes of searching, Nancy indicated a room and everyone moved. Elveril sheathed his gun in his holster and Nancy relaxed.

When they arrived the Stolls entered first, using their stealth to walk in unseen. And they immediately knew that they arrived at the right time.

In the class room, they saw triplets looking intensely at a boy around ten with black hair and black eyes.

_A hydra. _They immediately thought. They looked around them and saw a girl in slutty clothes looking at the same boy, licking her lips.

_Empousaï_. Stated the Stolls in their mind. And then, they looked at the teacher. And old woman who was screaming on the boy.

_A fury. Great. Wait, a fury? But why?_ They leaved the room silently and reported to Percy.

"Great, a hydra, exactly what we need. Anyway, let's go." At that, Percy kicked the door opened and Elveril took out a false badge from his pocket and snapped his fingers.

"This is the FBI! Nobody moves!" Yelled Elveril. He then took out one of his gun and fired in the empousaï.

"Percy, capture the fury, we need information, Anthony you burn every head that the others cut, because mines will already be burnt." And every one ran to the monsters. The battle lasted for five minutes. The hydra was long to kill because he was letting himself being decapitated but somehow managed to avoid the fire. When it wasn't Elveril of course.

After the battle, Percy manipulated the mist to make the mortals forget everything and took Antonio out. Guiding him to a forest where they installed the camp and began to explain everything to him.

They left him in a tent and Percy waked to Alecto who was tied up in Imperial Gold ropes. Percy stepped in front of her, both swords out, head high and his glacier eyes staring at the fury with hatred.

"So Mrs. Dodds, or should I say Alecto. Why were you targeting the son of your master? And you should answer quickly because I am not really patient, you know, ADHD and all that…" said the son of Poseidon with a dangerous edge in his voice. Alecto was tempted to insult the demigod and not answer the question but she looked at Percy and knew he would not kill her. Not before a certain time.

"I… I'm bored, ever since you appeared in the Olympian world, gods became more serious, cheerful and loyal. And as the fury of vengeance, I had less and less demands of angry gods. So I wanted some fun." At that, Percy stiffened. He kicked Alecto hard, making her fly out of the tent. And he launched himself to the fury and he became a blur, his blade dancing, creating cuts and gashes on the fury's body. And in a few seconds, she disappeared into dust. It left the son of Poseidon shaking with anger. Ice was spreading on his blades, water was slowly swirling around his feet. Elveril walked to Percy and posed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Perce, if you let your anger take over you, you will wake another fearsome monster like on Mt St Helen. Calm down okay?" Percy then took deep breathes and slowly, the powers stopped and everyone relaxed.

"Okay, let's drop the young son of Hades to camp. And then, we will leave in direction of Canada. Is it ok?" Asked Elveril as he looked at his troops. The whole group nodded and packed up, preparing themselves to a long trip.

After dropping Antonio to camp and giving him instructions to not reveal anything about them to anyone, the Eclipse Fighters began their relocation to Canada.

They shadow traveled to reduce the distance by around half and began to walk.

After a week of walking, Percy stopped them.

"Alright guys, we are at the frontier between the USA and Canada. I have received orders to wait for the hunters." Said the son of Poseidon. And he received a cry as a response.

"What! No one told me that! Why wasn't I informed?" Yelled Elveril. To which Percy only smirked.

"Because you would have reacted exactly like that." As soon as he finished his phrase, everyone heard a sound in the bushes and they took their weapons out. They flashed in their armors and Percy took his commanding voice.

"Show yourselves, before we decide to attack." He was answered by a laugh. Percy's eyes widened and yelled.

"Behind me!" Everyone obeyed, even Elveril and saw multiple silver flashes. Percy became a blur and saw silver arrows being deflected from Percy's position. It stopped and Percy became immobile again. Both swords out, Riptide above his head and pointing to the origin of the arrow while Blizzard was in a parrying position, at the level of his waist. He the spoke with a dark voice.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, Unbreakable shield." Elveril smiled and thirteen young girls dressed in silver steeped out of the cover. Everyone was baffled to see that one Male at deflected every single arrows. Artemis spoke.

"Greetings Fighters, I see you have some skills, even if it's Perseus we are talking about, and that his skill with a sword was always admirable." Said the goddess in a neutral tone. Everyone bowed slightly before returning to their defensive position.

Phoebe readied an arrow again and fired it at Elveril. Who only smirked. He took his gun out and fired. His bullet hit the arrow and deflected it.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, Perfect Aim." Said Elveril with calm. "Now that the tests are finished, can we go and kills the monsters, before we decide to become serious. That statement shocked the hunters and made the Fighters laugh.

Artemis, shocked from the display of skills of the two demigods, shook her head and answered.

"Of course, the group of Drakons we are searching for are two hours away by foot. Let's go." Said the goddess with impassibility. And the two groups became excited at the prospect of a good fight.

Two hours later, they effectively arrived in a clearing. In front of them was a group of thirty Drakon and a goddess, Enyo, goddess of War, Destructor of cities. Percy smiled evilly.

"Leave the goddess to me, I would like to test my new skills." Elveril nodded and began to speak to his troops.

"Laissez la déesse pour Percy. On s'occupe des drakons. On se disperse, archers en arrière, mage au milieu et corps à corps devant. Ok ?" **(Trad: Leave the goddess to Percy. We take care of the Drakons. We scatter, archers behind, magician on the center and swordsmen on the front. Ok?)** The troops nodded and before the hunter could do anything, the fighters shot out of their cover and began the battle.


	9. Chapter 9 Or the challenge and the anger

**Hola! So, I have more votes on the poll, if you could vote a bit more it would be great. I will close it the 18th of January.**

**Now, I had some inspiration this week, the chapter is longer and I am sorry for the lateness, I decided not to wright for three days because of the attack last week, and my Christmas break is over so less time to write.**

**If you guys are curious or confused, ****_Ansatsu no jutsu_**** mean ****_Art of Assassination _****in japanese. But anyway, read, leave a comment.**

**And have fun!**

Everyone took their positions and fired. The sons of Apollo began to shoot at high speed, dozens of golden arrows began to fly in the directions of the drakons. Some bounced off on their scales but some managed to hit the eyes. The son of Hecate was firing spells as fast as he could. Protecting spell, attacking spells and more. Artemis was watching the group fighting this huge group of monster fearlessly and couldn't help to be amazed at the efficiency and bravery of the males before her.

And then, her eyes fell on Percy.

He was staring at his enemy with a cold glare, his light blue, almost white eyes sending chills in the goddess' back. Suddenly, Enyo ran to him and tried to slash at him horizontally. But Riptide blocked the huge two-handed sword, his body didn't move, like the sword he blocked was simply a stick. The, Percy's left hand searched in his pocket and took out a USB flash drive and uncapped it. And his second blade appeared. He slashed through the goddess' flash, earning a scream of pain.

Enyo began to slash again and again, going faster and faster. But Percy blocked or avoided all the slashes with an amused smile on his face. Suddenly, everyone heard a yell of rage from the left of the battlefield.

Elveril was against three Drakons at once, he had a deep wound on his side, he was panting hard.

"I'm beginning to be really pissed off. And, cherry on the cake, we are fighting some fucking huge snakes. And there is nothing I hate more than snakes. ANSATSU NO JUTSU: QUICK DEATH!" yelled Elverilae at the end. He made a step forward and suddenly, his speed increased exponentially. He passed through the first, then second and third drakon. He stopped himself in a drift, his ninjato in his left hand pointing like he finished a diagonal slash. And a second later, the three monsters dissolved in golden dust, leaving behind them different loots. Elveril began to rock back and forth.

"You're still battling Water Gun? C'mon, finish it." Chuckled the son of the Hearth before falling on his knees. Thalia, who was the most reactive, ran to the barely conscious Fighter and caught him just before he hurt the ground. She heard Percy sighing in defeat.

"The old man told him, two enemies maximum, but no! He had to break the rules. I swear he his acting like me. But he is right. Time to end it. And on an impressive move." Said Perseus with a smile. He turned to the war goddess and pointed Riptide to her.

"Last chance Enyo! Surrender or I'll kill you." Stated Percy. The said goddess snarled and answered.

"Never, and I'll kill you sea scum!"

"So be it." And Percy took an unknown stance. Right sword, Riptide, pointing to the ground and his left sword, Blizzard, horizontally and pointing to the right. And Percy spoke in a slow, deep and calm voice.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, The Hundred Pieced Puzzle." And Percy ran to Enyo before stopping just in front of her. The next thing Artemis saw was unreal. He became a blur, multiple flashes of bronze and blue could be seen. And Percy reappeared in the exact same position than before, and Enyo exploded, ichor sprouting everywhere and multiple piece of her falling. The son of Poseidon sheathed his swords on his back and looked around, the entire horde of drakon was dead, the Apollo's fighters had some minor injuries,

Anthony was already healing himself, mixing Trivia's magic and Apollo's blessing. The Stolls were completely unscratched as well as Ryan. Percy walked to Elveril, who was still in Thalia's arms and slapped him hard across the face.

"Wake up lazy lieutenant." And Elveril jumped awake and looked around him, both guns out. He saw the hunters and growled. But Percy put a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed. He then turned to his subordinates.

"Ok everyone, search for a suitable base place!" The Eclipse Fighters divided in three groups. The Stolls, Ryan and Dan, and Anthony and John, the other son of Apollo. And Elveril looked around the battlefield. He saw something glitter and looked closely. He saw a blade, a foot long, golden, and a grip made in what looked like a Drakons bone. The color of the blade reminded him of the scales of one of the Drakons he killed. On the bone were carved some Greek runes. He took it and put it on his back, saving it for a gift.

When he returned to the hunters and Percy, he saw the later and Artemis speaking.

"So, where did you lean those moves, and what language was it?" Asked Artemis with a genuine curiosity. Thalia leaned in to hear the answer.

"We learned it in Japan, with one of the last shinobi, a ninja if you want, we spoke Japanese, Ansatsu no jutsu means Art of Assassination, it is a large number of moves used in different purposes, kill, maim, torture, put to sleep, distract etc. And before the battle, to organize our attack, we spoke French, Elveril taught us. What a complicated language." Groaned Percy as he thought of the long lessons from Elveril. This made the said demigod to laugh.

"Come on Perseus! I feels like the Stolls have found a good place for the camp. Let's go!" Percy turned around and began to walk before stopping himself.

"Actually, no. I know where we are, we're near Khione's palace. I can ask her to host us for a night. She is my patron after all." Elveril nodded as well as Artemis, and the hunters began to walk in a random direction making Percy chuckle. Elveril shot a fireball in the air and soon, all the Fighters arrived and Percy laughed.

"Girls! You're going in the wrong direction!" Happily yelled Percy to the hunters. He ducked to avoid a thunderbolt and all the Fighters began to make a commando walk to the palace, Percy leading the way.

They traveled for two hours, during those two hours, Elveril saw Artemis and Percy talking. And sometimes, Artemis would laugh, probably about a joke or Percy's dumbness. This made Elveril smile a bit, seeing his friend happy was making him happy, even if it was because of a goddess he had some differences with. Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and took out his gun, pointing it to the intruder, who revealed to be Thalia. Elveril sighed and holstered his gun.

"What can I do for you Thalia?"

"Well, you told us that you learned your moves in Japan with a shinobi, but it doesn't explain your speed. How is that possible?" Asked Thalia as she eyed Elverilae suspiciously. Which only made him smirk cheekily.

"Life force. Or in our case, godly part. We momentarily suppress our godly powers to concentrate this energy in precise parts of our body, enhancing some capacities like precision, speed or strength. But during this time, we don't have our godly powers. Simple as that, well, in theory. You can't even imagine how difficult it is in real life. And if you use it wrongly, you can, like me faint, or for example break the enhanced limbs, become blind etc. It requires a specific and secret training, so please don't try." At that, Thalia's eyes widened and nodded quickly. Percy yelled from the front of the group.

"We are nearing everyone, please, don't provoke Khione, you can try with her brothers but not her. She is my patron and I will stand by her side. Understood? It counts for the Fighters AND the hunters." Everyone nodded and walked forward. And soon, they arrived in front of huge ice doors that Percy knew well. He knocked and waited. The Hyperborean opened and saw Percy with the two groups. He let them enter and Percy led them to the throne room.

As the group entered, they saw Khione reading a book on her throne while her brothers, Calais and Zethes were fighting each other in a dual, until Percy cleared his voice to make themselves known. Immediately, the snow goddess' head snapped up and a small, almost unnoticeable smile appeared on her face while the two immortal demigods scowled. They ran to him, sword raised, until golden arrow embedded themselves in their shoulder, stopping them immediately. And Elveril smiled cheekily.

"You know, it's a bad idea to try and attack a lieutenant of Hades and Apollo's Fighters. Now, I think you should bow, there is an Olympian in this room after all." Said the son of the Hearth with an amused glint in his eyes. The three looked around and spotted Artemis next to Percy with a stern expression on her face. Khione bowed a bit but the two men decided to be stubborn.

"We don't have any allegiance with Olympus, we won't…" Began Calais But he saw a pure white ninjato under his chin.

"Kneel, before I make you." Said the steely voice of Elveril. The two tried to raise their swords but in two swift movements, Elveril cut off one of their legs each, making them fall on the cold floor.

"I told you I would make you. Now, it's an honor to meet you Lady Khione, patron of the Water Gun behind le. A goddess of great importance, despite what the others might think." Said Elveril as he bowed before Khione, making Percy and the other Fighter mentally chuckle.

_That's Elveril, able to find the words to calm and tame anyone, or the contrary too._ Thought Percy. Khione's expression became less stern and she rose, as did Elveril. She walked to him and Elveril began to shiver. He lit himself up with small flames to lessen the cold and Khione stopped, looking at him with a hard glare.

"Another son of Hephaestus? In my personal castle this time? Tell me who you are. So I can know you name before sending you to Hades." Ordered the goddess.

"Son of Hephaestus? Let me laugh! Don't compare me with those amateur in fire controlling. I'm Elverilae Réng, son of Hestia." Answered Elveril with a small smile. This shocked Khione.

"Son of Hestia? There is no such thing. She is a maiden goddess. She can't have kids." Stated the snow mistress while shaking her head.

"So is Athena, and yet, she does have children, annoying ones." The thunder boomed in the sky and Elveril turned his head up.

"Yes they are! And you know it! With their damn hubris! You even made a cheating one so shut up Wisdom Goddess!" Yelled Elveril. And Percy laughed.

"I see that my skill in pissing off immortals has rubbed on you." He then kneeled before Khione.

"My Lady. I am here to seek a roof above our head for tonight, for me, my companions and the hunters. Is it possible?" Politely asked the son of Storms. This shocked everyone, especially Thalia.

"Who… Who are you? What have you done to Percy?" Said the Daughter of Zeus, pointing her spear to his throat. This made him smile.

"I am Percy, I just show the necessary respect to my patron, especially if I am asking something from her." Answered Perseus with a lopsided grin. Khione then clapped her hand, making every head snapping to her.

"I agree to let you and your friends stay here tonight to one condition. I want Elverilae here to tame a Drakon We have here, he is still a baby but he is really strong. Do you think you can do it, abomination?" Said Khione with distaste. When she finished her question, Elveril's eyes lit up. He raised his fist in a combat stance.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, twenty pain spots." Icily spoke the warrior. He launched himself and everyone could see the slight blur just in front of Khione. Then, the blur was replaced by Elveril and Khione fell. Screaming in pain.

"I just hit ten times twenty pain spots of your body. This was for indirectly treating my sister of an abomination. You will feel this pain for twenty agonizing minutes. Hope you understand the lesson. Never insult the family of a child of Hestia." Stated Elveril. But suddenly, he griped his chest, feeling an agonizing pain in his chest. He summoned Blaze and as he gripped the sword. The heat fueled him, the familiar rush of energy beginning to heal him.

A hyperborean escorted Elveril to the cell where the Drakon was and he entered, as the door closed, everyone looked at each other and a hunter spoke.

"Like every other boy, violent, arrogant and disrespectful." Sneered the maiden. But Percy shook his head.

"Khione was like begging for it. She just triggered his fatal flow, care for family. I would have had a way worst reaction if she insulted me of being a traitor. He showed respect to her when he greeted her, Hades! He even bowed! Something he rarely did!"

"Shut up boy! I didn't ask for the comments of a weak like you. A traitorous boy has nothing to say!" Thalia was observing the scene and began to be worried. She was a new hunter and didn't know who she was insulting. Percy uncapped both of his swords and slowly walked to the hunter. A cold wind entered the room and earth shook lightly.

"Weak? Yes, I am, in a way, but you should stop right here _kid_. I am way more powerful than you. And I am not being cocky." Whispered Percy. Everyone but the stubborn hunter could feel the cold anger that was building inside the hero. Even Phoebe was getting nervous. The Stolls took a step back and paled.

"Bad. Really bad, no one should say he is a traitor, in any way." Whispered Connor. Percy looked at the hunter and everyone saw his eyes, they were back to see green, almost black.

"Do you know who you are talking to _kid?_ To the Savior of Olympus, twice, I was titled the Slayer of the Titans, the Killer of the Giants, Survivor of Tartarus, Bane of Monsters and Greatest Hero of Greek _and_ Roman history. I think you would like to rethink what you called me." But the hunter, ignoring the nervous was ready to reply, but Artemis stepped in.

"Stop Anna, you shouldn't anger him." But the hunter refused to learn reason.

"No! He is a man, and like all men, he is a liar. Nothing of those titles are accurate I am sure of it." Stated the so called Anna with a proud smile. But what she saw next provoked fear in her soul.

Percy launched himself to her. But Artemis stepped in the way.

"Stop it Perseus. I will punish her but you won't touch a hunter without coming through me." Said Artemis with what seems like hesitation. Thalia could perfectly understand that. When she saw her cousin, her brother on the battle field, in Manhattan and then in Greece, she saw a part of him that she never suspected. His warrior side. He was a demon, merciless, cold-blooded, deadly, skilled, amazingly smart in combat and utterly terrifying. She then heard his laugh.

"You won't punish her, you won't do anything because she is a girl and you think girls are always right. But they aren't, not always. And she will pay for dirtying my friend's memory. They died for Olympus, so I could save it. Luke, a true hero, misguided and hurt, sacrificed his life so Olympus could live on. And she is dirtying the memories of all of those heroes, Zoe's included! Now step aside goddess, or I will pass on you. And I am warning you. I never has been that angry before." Artemis didn't move and another emotion passed on Percy's face for a second, and everyone saw it. It was regret. He then clicked his tongue.

"So be it." And with a flick of the wrist, some ice melted and flew at high pressure to the goddess. Artemis avoided it by jumping aside but as she landed on her feet, she saw that Percy was already a few feet before her, a determined and angry look on his face. And she knew he would fight her like in a real battle. She took her knives and parried his attacks. He was fast, really fast. His blades were dancing in multiple directions, trying to enter her defenses. But with no avail. As she parried the two swords at the same time, she pushed, making him step back.

"I have to admit, you are a strong warrior Perseus, but I am the goddess of hunting, and you are now my prey. And killing weaker beings is what I do best." Said the goddess, half serious, half-jokingly. But she saw him smirk. And that sent shivers down her back.

"I guess I will have to stop the warm ups then." He then flashed in his armor, a hood covering his face. Ice rose and reformed in sharp icicles, earth began to shake, a hurricane formed around him. Light began to emit from his blades and from his shadow erupted sharp dark spears.

"It's time to be serious!" Roared a furious Percy before running to the goddess.


	10. Chapter 10 Or the fight and the secret

**Hey hey hey! I'm back! Now, I had more votes and closed the pole. The winner is... Khione! So I will have to find a way to put them together. I have an idea don't worry about that.**

**Here comes the chapter! Tell me what you guys think about it!**

**Have fun!**

Artemis had to dodge, avoid and parry a lot of things, ice blocks, icicles, high pressured water, shockwaves and Percy's blades and blows. His anger was giving him strength. She ducked to avoid an icicle and saw Anaklusmos coming to her at high speed to her right. She did a back flip to avoid it and as she landed, Blizzard was whistling in her direction, she parried it and the shock travelled in her bones, making her wondering how powerful he was. She used pure godly energy to create a small explosion and making him fly a bit away.

When Percy stood up, he saw a silver arrow coming to him and he ducked to the right side, and he saw the whole hunt pointing their bow to him, including Thalia, even if she had a pleading glint in her eyes. He smiled a bit and began to run. The hunters released the arrows and Percy laughed a bit.

He ran faster and became a blur, his swords becoming glints around him as he ran at the same speed.

Just as he arrived before Artemis, the arrows stopped and they heard.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, Unbreakable Shield." And Percy stopped being a blur. He was a bit panting but pushed his arms in front of him and the hunters flew to the wall and Percy restrained them with the ice of the castle.

"No one interfere in a dual, especially when I am having fun." And the dance between the goddess and the fighter resumed, Percy had alternately the upper hand and sometimes it was Artemis. Eventually, Khione stood up from her punishment and saw the fight. She was amazed that her champion was fighting against an Olympian and standing toe to toe with Lady Artemis. Percy kicked the Hunting goddess and took a stance.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, Incapacitation." And in an instant, Artemis limply fell as Percy walked to Anna.

"Now, I can give you the punishment you deserve huntress. So you know to never insult the survivors of the Titan war of cowards and traitors." He prepared his blow but a voice rang in the room.

"Perseus Achilles Bellerophon Jackson! Snap out of it before I decide to fire!" Yelled Elveril. He was standing tall, a gun in each of his hand, full armor on, and hood up, a black Drakon by his side. Percy calmed down, mainly because of Elveril's calming magic in his voice. He looked in Anna's eyes and saw pure terror and guilt. He sighed and melted the ice restraining the hunt.

"Don't do it again ok? And I'm sorry for overreacting. I never had time to grieve and the fact that I am going back to camp half-blood is making me nervous." Said Percy. The whole hunt nodded to his apology and Percy turned to Elveril.

"And did you call me by my full name? Who told you my third one? And what this Drakon his doing by your side? And why is it black?" Asked Percy.

"Yep I did. And I just knew it, probably a Hestia magic kicking it, Family domain and all that. As for this Drakon, meet Drake, a Phlegethonic Drakon, from the underworld, thus the black color, it's extremely rare. And as for the fact that he is next to me, he is my new pet." Simply answered Elveril as if nothing was wrong. Percy face palmed and turned around to see Artemis on the floor.

"Fuck! Elv, summon nectar!" The son of Fire began to ask questions but Percy glared at him with green eyes.

"Now." Growled the hero. And Elveril stopped, understanding that there was more than guilt, it was deeper, he was healing from heartbreak. He summon the said drink with a bit of difficulty being godly food and Percy began to heal the goddess. After that was made, everyone calmed down and Khione looked at Elveril with surprise.

"So you managed to tame him. How did you do that?" Asked the snow goddess with genuine curiosity.

"Well, he needed someone stronger than him and having fire powers, that's all." The goddess nodded and gave them each a room for the night.

The following morning, everyone got up early and prepared for a long trip. As the hunter gathered around Artemis, preparing themselves for a teleportation, Elveril spoke to his troop in French with a loud and commanding voice.

"Ok tout le monde! En formation! On va courrir jusqu'au camp. Quatre heures de sommeil par nuit et pas de pause pendant la journée c'est d'accord?" **(Ok everybody! In formation! We'll run to camp. We'll have four hours of sleep each night and there won't be any resting break during the day. Is it okay?)**

The whole troops nodded and Khione and Artemis stood there in shock.

"Wait, you speak French?" Asked the incredulous snow goddess. Elveril nodded and explained to her that he lived in France during his childhood. Then Artemis spoke up.

"You really are going to run to the camp? You could ask to my brother to give you a lift, he is the one of your patrons after all." Said the goddess as she looked as the two lieutenants.

"Nah, we're doing it on purpose. If we take the easy way, we will never improve, and there is always room for improvement. Plus we might encounter demigods or monsters on the way." Answered Percy with a lopsided grin. Artemis just stared at him between shock and admiration.

"You are right. Girls, we will follow them, same system. Four hours of sleep and the rest of the tie, we run." And instantly, every huntress began to shout in protest. Artemis calmed them down and began to explain herself.

"Those boys have a very good point, we are using the easy way, we will make it to camp Half-Blood by foot, and this will show those weakling of boys that we are the bests." Said Artemis. And immediately, every hunters nodded eagerly. The Fighters changed in there armors and began to run, followed by the hunters. And they had to admit, this group of boys were doing well, no one stopped or asked for, the evening came and the Fighter installed their camp, a simple camp fire and logs.

"You don't have any tents?" Asked Thalia to Percy, who was practicing swords moves. Percy shook his head.

"No, we don't need it. We sleep in the trees or on the ground. The presence of Elveril maintain the fire. And tents would only block our vision, e wouldn't be able to sense and hear properly our surrounding." And he resumed his training. Artemis turned to heir archery range to see the Apollo's Fighters train hard in archery. And she saw Elveril next to this training ground, sitting Indian style eyes closed and a gun in each hand.

"What is he doing?" Muttered the goddess. And suddenly, he rolled away and twisted, faster and faster, becoming a blur as silver arrows were flying to him and he was avoiding them. Until one embedded itself in his leg.

"Fuck! I nearly succeeded!" Cursed loudly the Son of Hestia as he took out the arrow. Phoebe sneered.

"Not so fast are we? I knew this so called ninja technics were only bluff." But Elveril chuckled lightly, childishly.

"Nah, that wasn't one I learned. More like one I tried to create. It was my first time trying it. But my movements weren't optimized. No wonder those moves are over a thousand years old." Said Elveril as he took a thoughtful look at the end of his phrase.

For an hour, everyone, Fighters and hunters were training, the hunters in archery with the Apollo's Fighters and the others in other ways. The Stolls were practicing knife throwing on the trees, Percy and Ryan were battling each other to help Ryan improve. Anthony was writing something down on a paper.

_Probably trying to create a spell._ Thought the Moon goddess.

Elveril began to meditate and a warm fire engulfed him. He stayed like that for the remaining hour before going to sleep.

During the night, Artemis decided to watch over them to allow everyone to have some sleep, but an hour later, she saw Percy, who was in a tree , sleeping, waking up gasping for air. He was panting, his face was as pale as a paper. Artemis quickly made her way to him.

"What happened? Demigod dream?" Asked the goddess with concern in her voice. Percy only shook his head.

"Memories, of Tartarus, horrible place trust me." Said Percy with a small voice. Artemis was about to answer when all the Fighters woke up, a worried look on their face. Elveril looked around nervously.

"You felt it too right? This amount of power in the shadows." The others nodded. And suddenly, out of the shadows dropped a man. He landed on the ground in a thump and jumped on his feet, on high alert, he looked around to see all the hunters looking at him with a suspicious look. Everyone saw him clearly, he looked around 20 years old, he was around 6ft 2, pure black hair, looking like they were coming right from darkness. But the more surprising was his eyes, two globes of pure blackness. No white at all.

"Where is the demigod called Perseus Jackson, I need to talk to him urgently." Said the guy with an urgent edge in his voice. Percy took a step forward. And the guy started to speak.

"Hi, I'm Shay Doe, son of Erebus. And we have a huge problem." Stated the so called Shay with a worried look on his face.

Percy looked at him seriously and drew Riptide.

"Tell me why I should trust you? The three Primordials I encountered tried two kill me." Icily said the son of the Sea. Shay only smiled friendly.

"I like you. But that's not the point. My father went crazy. I saw him kill my two triplet brothers in front of me. And two of his godly children. Nyx, my step mom sent me into a shadow travel and told me to warn Perseus Jackson." Said the son of Shadows. Percy relaxed a bit, but not completely.

"Why would Nyx be on my side? She did try to kill me in Tartarus. But we tricked her." At that Shay laughed strongly.

"Oh yes! I remember that time, I don't even believe she fell in this tourist set up. Brilliant if you want my opinion! But n fact, she was mad at first, but she came to admire you two, but especially you. After all, you gave all of her godly children forgiveness and recognition. So, I delivered my message, but what's with the whole commando team behind you? Who are they?" Asked Shay with genuine curiosity. Percy was about to reply but stopped and looked at the son of Erebus with wide and shining eyes.

"You said your last name was Doe right?"

"Well, yeah, why so?"

"Your first name is Shay, and your last name is Doe, Shay doe, Shadow. Oh my Gods! That's so great!" Yelled Percy before laughing. Elveril followed and soon the whole group began to laugh, Shay included. Artemis only shook her head in amusement, a small smile on her lips. The noise they made woke up the hunters and they aimed their bow at Shay. Elveril reacted the fastest, unsheathing his guns.

"Sorry Lady Artemis. Ansatsu no jutsu, Bullet Rain." And multiple gunshots were heard at once before all the hunters dropped to their knees, a bullet in their shoulder. And for the first time Shay looked at Elveril in the eyes.

"What are you?" Asked a suddenly cold son of Erebus. And Elveril noticeably tensed, before relaxing with a sigh. He holstered up his guns and turned to the fighters.

"I should have known you would notice, you're at the level of a god, like Percy. Well, better explain it all. Heal them and seat. I have a tale to tell." And he sat in near the fire, fixing it, all trace of joy and playfulness gone from his face and eyes. After they patched up the hunters, everyone sat around the fire, waiting to hear the secret of the powerful son of Hestia. The said demigod took a deep breath and began.

"As you know, I'm a son of Hestia, and I have, without being cocky, good fighting skills." As everyone nodded in agreement, he continued.

"You didn't find it strange that the child of the most peaceful goddess was so skilled in battle? Well, that's because I'm not really a son of Hestia. My sister is her child, born from her heart, her pure and chaste love for my father. But not me. At first, I didn't exist. At the age of two, my sister was pushed by her step mom and fell on her head. Hestia was watching the scene at this moment and her fear and anger took her, and her power activated and went near Angel. Those power took a form, an incarnation. It was me, I remember it clearly, fire burning in my eyes, I grabbed the hand of Angel's step mom and burnt her whole body. Angel lose the memories of her life before I appeared. Hestia explained everything to Dad and from that day on, I became Angel's guardian, making sure nothing bad happened to her. I'm the incarnation of Hestia's anger, I was not born from love, but from anger, from thirst of vengeance, and my fighting skills come from here. I have no family, Dad never really considered me as a son. This is my secret, I'm not a demigod I'm not even human." Finished Elveril, tears streaming down his face. He was looking at his hands, not looking at the others.

"I'm not a mortal, I'm not a demigod, not a god. I'm just a monsters. And I always knew it bearing this weight alone during my whole life. And every battle I run into, every fight I take part of, every slash I make, every shot I fire reminds me it, a small voice telling me in my head that, after all, I'm the complete opposite of what my mother is, that I'm not her pride, that I would never be. And it hurts, because I still have this fucking fatal flaw. Each time I fight, I feel like dying. But I am not even alive as I have no soul, the only thing that awaits me after death is the void. And it's so scary. You can't even imagine it, knowing that if you make the wrong move, you will simply disappear, be nothing, feeling nothing." Said Elveril, face emotionless, tears still rolling on his cheeks but terror clearly visible in his golden eyes. No sound was made, shock was on every face, and then it was replaced by pity, even on the hunters face. Before anyone could react, he stood up and began to walk away.

"If you could keep that to yourselves. I don't feel like sharing it with everyone." Said Elveril. Percy stood up and took the protector in his arms for a brotherly hug.

"Of course bro. And I'm really sorry." Elverilae gave a small sad smile in answer.


	11. Chapter 11 Or the arm and the camp

**Here I come with another chapter! I hope you liked my last one, even the sad part. I cried as I wrote it.**

**Now, as I don't have more to say, apart that I still do't own this fictional universe apart for my OC's. Have fun.**

"Of course bro. And I'm really sorry." Elverilae gave a small sad smile in answer. Percy decided to change the subject.

"Well, there is another thing that I am wondering about. Shay, you are a demigod right, well demi-primordial?" Asked the son of the Sea with a glint in his eyes. As Shay nodded, Percy smiled.

"What do you think of joining our little commando team. We are under the protection of Hades and Apollo. We hunt monsters, save demigods and fight evil in general." Offered Percy while offering his hand to shake. Shay took a thoughtful face and after two minutes of Percy standing there like an idiot, he grinned and shook his hand.

After saying the oath, Percy asked him about his weapon and Shay smirked knowingly.

"Don't worry about that, I have my own one." And he pulled something from the shadows. It was a spear of 6 feet long. Black with gold lines on the grip. The tip of the spear looked like someone put an imperial gold dagger there. It was possible for Shay to slash and thrust with it. Percy smiled a bit at the show and Thalia started to drool.

"That's one baddass looking spear you've got here." Stated the hunter as she had her eyes locked on the weapon.

"Yep, mom gave it to me as a birthday present. Stygian Iron and Imperial Gold." He put it on his back and concentrated. Instantly, his armor appeared. Looking exactly like every other. He smiled and sat next to the fire. Everyone followed. Everyone besides Elveril began to talk. He was concentrating on his hand, inside of them was a bright flame. He was concentrated.

Percy looked closely and saw that inside of them was a silver object, he was creating a silver snowflake. It was complex and beautiful. When he stopped the fire, Percy saw that on the snowflake was blue reflects running on it. That made Percy smiled.

The night fell and everyone went to sleep, ready to run in four hours.

Two days passed without any problem, apart from the fact that Elveril didn't smile at all. But everyone understood why. They were nearly arrived. One more day and they would walk on the hill of the Camp.

Everyone was running at a good pace when they felt a powerful magical presence nearby. And Percy groaned.

"Seriously, a fight? Now? You've got to be kidding me! Fighters get ready!" At the same time, Artemis was telling her hunter to stay on alert. And ten minutes later, they ran in a group of monsters, and a Giant. Artemis whispered.

"Pallas. That's bad. Giant of strategy." At that, Percy tensed and Elveril looked serious. Both unsheathed there weapons. But Elveril ran in the fight first. He began to slash as fast as he could. But his blade was met with the spear of the Giant every time. This was getting on his nerve. Soon, he began to fire as often as he could but the Giant managed to avoid his shots. Until his ninjato connected with the middle of the spear. And he pointed the barrel of his gun to his chest and fired. The Giant yelled in rage and pain and threw the demigod away, knocking him out in the process. At this moment, Percy managed to make his way through the sea of monsters and collided with Pallas. The Giant grunted and looked at the demigod.

"So! The great Perseus Jackson finally arrived! You don't look so tough, or impressive. I don't know why everyone are so scared of you." Taunted the prideful Giant. Until he saw Percy just in front of him. He didn't even see him move. He was so shocked that he just barely parried the demigod's blow. He parried another coming from his right and had to jump away to avoid another coming from above. And he answered his attacks. Soon, the dual became furious, the weapons of each one became blurs.

The hunters and fighters were helping each other, keeping the monsters at bay. Anthony was doing healing spells to close the occasional wounds on the fighters and mostly to wake up Elveril, who was in the middle of the circle the demigods were doing. After a few minutes, the son of the Hearth woke up and roared.

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" But he heard Percy laugh as each opponents took a small break to catch their breath.

"I'll take care of him, you, annihilate the monsters. Okay?" And Elveril smirked.

"Alright. Fighters! Let's do this!" And he threw fireballs in different directions. He then took his guns and fired at high speed. Soon, the stall that was between the group and the monsters bended to give the demigods and the monsters retreated. At the same time, Artemis took part of the dual between the Giant. At the same time, a yell of pain was heard and Percy fell on his knees.

He had lost his right arm. Everyone saw Pallas laugh.

"So. What will you do now without an arm?" And Percy gave him a lopsided grin.

"I will use the other. But look behind you." And as he spun, he saw a barrel just in front of his face.

"You've been a bad boy." And Elveril fired. Pallas fall on the floor and began to dissolve into golden dust. Everyone stood still. Until Artemis ran to Perseus. He had a pale face and was barely standing, his legs shaking.

"We have to heal you." And Percy chuckled.

"I could use a lake, or a river. It would ease the pain. And I have an idea." Artemis and Elveril nodded as the goddess lead everyone to somewhere. After five minutes, they arrived in a river. Percy stepped inside and a young woman with blue hair appeared.

"Who are you and why are you tainting my river with your blood?" Sternly ask the woman. And Percy looked at her with a steely look.

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, I just fought Pallas and I am in a very bad mood." The naiad bowed and began to shake in fear, thinking he might kill her. But Percy just closed his eyes. What happened next shocked everyone and made Elveril shook his head in amusement.

Water rose from the river and blood from his shoulder too. They mixed and took a shape. One of an arm. It fixed itself on Percy's shoulder and froze. The son of the Sea turned to the one of the Hearth.

"I will need energy, can you give some to me?" And Elveril nodded, he touched Percy's unwounded shoulder and his hand glowed orange. Percy then spoke with a clear voice in an unknown language.

After his finished his incantation, his arm glowed bright for a few seconds and returned to his original color. A red tainted arm-shaped ice. Percy smiled at Elveril and nodded his head in a grateful way. He then kneeled and muttered something.

A goddess flashed in. It was Trivia, roman goddess of magic.

"So you called Perseus? What can I do for you?" Kindly asked Trivia with a genuine smile. Percy smiled weakly.

"I would need you to cast a spell on it that will make it as hard as celestial bronze. Is it possible? I already made it impossible to melt with mermen magic but the last operation his beyond my capacities." Asked Percy as he showed his new arm at the goddess. This made her eyes widened in excitement and curiosity.

"You made this? How? And how are you able to control it? That a real piece of art! It look almost real!" Began to fire Trivia as she looked at it closely. Percy laughed.

"I made it myself because I am a son of Poseidon. I can control it because half of it is my blood, allowing me to control it like my am, the only disadvantage is that it is red." Stated Percy with a small smile. And Trivia laughed.

"Okay! Let me handle this!" The goddess closed her eyes ad her hand glowed a white light, as well as the arm. It lasted for five minutes and when the light died. The ice looked white almost transparent. Like traditional ice. Percy grinned and punched a tree nearby. And he leaved a hole of six inches in the trunk.

"Cool!" Smiled Perseus. Elveril rolled his eyes and Artemis giggled a bit in her hand. Earning a suspicious glance from her lieutenant.

"I put a small part of my essence in it. That way, it will be as hard as celestial bronze and you will be able to reshape it at will." Stated the magic goddess with a smile. Percy bowed.

"Thank you Lady Trivia. I am in your debt." But Trivia shook her head.

"No, I was in your debt, I was in the other camp during the Titan War and I earned a chance at redemption. Now we are even." And she flashed away. Instantly, Artemis turned to Elveril.

"How were you able to kill a Giant single handedly? You should need a god for that!" Shouted the goddess, thrusting a finger in his chest.

"It's because of what I am. I am not a demigod, I am not a god, I am something in between, the link between the two, an artifact of pure power from Hestia. This way, his Giant nature considered it of both a God and a demigod. Allowing me to kill him. I am like the glitch in the matrix." Stated Elveril, emotionless. And Artemis nodded in acceptance as Percy chuckled to his comparison.

Everyone stood up and prepared to run. Percy concentrated and a new armor appeared on him. He walked to Elveril.

"You are ready to go to Camp Glitchy?" Elveril laughed out loud.

"Yeah. And you? Are you ready Icey?" And Percy nodded with a smile before jogging in the direction of the camp. And, at sunset, they took a step inside the camp.

"We have arrived everyone. We are safe." And the Fighters flashed in their clothes. Together, hunters and fighters walked to the campfire.

They silently walked to the fire. Percy had put a white glove on his right hand to hide its icy aspect. When the Fighters entered the area, everyone stopped singing and looked at the newcomers. Then, they firstly recognized the Stolls and cheered. They, secondly noticed Percy and the cheering increased until he raised his hand to stop it. A certain blond goddess stepped forward.

"Hey Seaweed brain! I like the new look! How are y-" But she was stopped when she saw a barrel at her temple and Riptide's point on her neck. Elveril was the first to break the silence.

"Don't try to speak to him again. It would be you last act." Annabeth looked at him with hatred.

"Shut up! You are speaking to a goddess! Have some respect for your superiors! And I have some information on you! At least, I was a real demigod, unlike you who was made from the hearth, and beyond that, from anger." Snapped Protection goddess with a victorious smile on her face. But the results made her drop it, instead of backing down, Elveril only laughed.

"I am well aware of what I am, Wisdom scum. But it is rich coming from a daughter of Athena. After all, you were made from your mom's mind. And tell me, what do we call a being made by a mind? Yes, it is called an imaginary friend, at least, I am real, unlike you." Snickers could be heard in the camp and the Athena's children began to shake in anger. A white owl appeared behind him and began to chip in anger. But Elveril took out his second gun and fired without looking, making the owl drop on the ground.

Silent dropped heavy on the area, waiting for some divine punishment.

"I am not in the mood Athena, your daughter need to learn her place. Interfere and I will destroy you. Even if you are the goddess of battle strategy, I have some useful tricks." Stated Elveril.

"Now back to the bitch. You are not my superior, don't forget that you only are a minor goddess. I am the son, or more precisely, the pure incarnation of power of the most powerful Olympian. We have the same level of power, and I have a thing you don't have, ranged weapon." And he jumped away and pointed his two guns to the goddess.

"Fool! A mortal weapon won't work on me!" Laughed Annabeth. And Elveril smirked wickedly before firing. The bullet entered he shoulder and she dropped on the ground.

"They were made by Hephaestus himself. Oh! By the way! Before I forget. I, Elverilae Réng, allows Drake the Phlegethonic Drakon to enter the camp!" And two minutes later, Drake was behind Elveril, his flaming eyes locked on the goddess whose eyes widened in fear before steeling.

"I am still the goddess of Protection, I can make shields for me." And she wave her hand. A white shield appeared around her. Elveril holstered up his guns before unsheathing his ninjato. He ran and disappeared. The goddess' eyes showed shock and pain as Elveril reappeared behind, on a knee, head down. Ichor running on his blade.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, Unstoppable Blow." He raised. "This shield is a real sieve compared to Percy's Unbreakable Shield. Pathetic coming from a goddess." Stated the protector as he cleaned his blade.

A second later, two gods appeared in the camp, Apollo and Athena. Apollo was half laughing but Athena was in full battle armor. Immediately, every Fighters readied themselves. Drake raised on his massive tail and prepared to breath fire. Apollo noticed the situation and put himself between the two sides.

"Stop it right now. Athena, you know he was in his right, she insulted him on a very sensitive subject, plus, she hurt Percy, and she became way to arrogant, hopefully this will pegged her down a bit." Athena nodded ad flashed away her armor and gasped as she looked behind the Fighters. Everyone looked in the direction and saw Percy, in his armor, parrying a blow from Annabeth that was obviously destined to Elveril. But what shocked everyone was that his armor was torn by the impact and the godly energy. His right sleeve was totally gone and everyone saw his ice arm.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, The Sixty Pain spots." And he quickly hit sixty times her body, she dropped on the ground and screamed in pain.

"That was for everything, it will last two days, I think… maybe more… Anyway, can you flash her away please? I really don't want to hear her more than necessary." Apollo nodded and did so. And the Fighters faced the campers.


	12. Chapter 12 Or the rage and the challenge

**Finally! The Chapter 12 is finished! I hope you will like it because I had troubles writing it. I was unsure of how Percy and Elveril should act around the camper.**

**Now, Elveril wil begin to act darker, no, he will not help Erebus but he will act more violently now, since he don't have to hide his nature.**

**But for the moment. Have fun!**

"That was for everything, it will last two days, I think… maybe more… Anyway, can you flash her away please? I really don't want to hear her more than necessary." Apollo nodded and did so. And the Fighters faced the campers. Elveril smiled a bit.

"Well. Now you know that we are dangerous. But we won't do anything to you if you don't look for trouble. We are not cruel." Stated Anthony as he was using a spell to repair Percy's armor. Every camper nodded. Clarisse then stepped forward.

"Yo Prissy! Where did a punk like you learnt moves like that? And also, what's with the arm?" Asked the daughter of War with a small smile on her face. Percy gave her a lopsided grin.

"Glad to see you too Clarry. To answer your question, we learnt it in Japan with a ninja. And for the arm, the Gigante Pallas cut it when we fought him with the hunters, so I replaced it with one of ice. It is as hard as celestial bronze, thanks to Hecate." Answered Percy. When he said it, every camper, Clarisse and Athena campers included, had a look of awe. This made the Fighters chuckle.

"Alright everyone! Tomorrow night, there will be a karaoke night! But for now, I have to talk to Chiron alone." Said Percy with a loud voice before morphing his armor in his clothes. Everyone cheered and the crowd scattered, leaving two girls behind. One with shining green eyes and another with teary gold eyes.

"Hey sis." Said the two lieutenants. And the next thing they knew, they were tightly hugged by their sisters. After a few minutes like that, a watering voice came out of Angel's mouth.

"Is this true? You aren't really my brother? What are you then?" Asked Angel as tears were dropping on the ground softly.

Elveril sighed and pulled her in a tight embrace.

"Yeah, it is. I am not really your brother, I am your protector, made by your four years old to avenge you when your step mom hit your head. With your Dad, we made you believe that I was your brother so that I could constantly protect you. I am not really a demigod, I am more like an artifact, a power holder." Whispered Elveril as he hugged her tighter.

"But… But you are my brother. For me, you are my brother, you cared for me, you protected me, you loved me and you were here for me every times I had a hard time. I don't care about what the others think, what Mom think, what Zeus think, or even what Chaos might think, you are my brother and nothing can change that gotcha?" Cried Angel in her brother's chest. Lauren smiled weakly at her and rubbed her shoulder to show her support.

Percy walked to the Big House, trying to keep his mind off the rising threat for the moment, he saw a lot of campers looking at him and whispering, but they were running away when they noticed him looking at them.

I guess we are scary. Thought Percy as he arrived at the big house. He entered and saw Apollo, Athena, Artemis, Dionysus and Chiron looking at him.

"Well, how can I begin, I guess from the beginning. We were returning from our common mission with the hunters and just finished fighting the Gigante Pallas when we established camp, when at the middle of the night, all the fighter jumped awake. We sensed a huge disturbance in the shadows, thanks to our blessing from Hades. And we saw a man, dropping from the shadows. It was our newest Fighter, Shay. He is the son of Erebus, a demi-Primordial. Quite unique. He is fun." He was about to continue but Athena intervened.

"A son of Erebus? That's impossible." Percy raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Oh really? And pray tell how do you know that? You are not a primordial, just a god. Only Primordials would know what they can do and what not. Don't forget they are the first beings, I am sure they are able. And if you look at Shay, you would have no doubt of his parentage, believe me." Said Percy with a commanding tone.

"Now, if you agree, I would like to tell you about the threat. Erebus is stirring, he wants to rise and control the world." Said Percy. And for the first time, he saw fear in the eye of the gods. Chiron was looking in the corners, like he was expecting Erebus to jump out of a shadow and attack.

"We have about five years, I would suggest you do begin an intense training of the camp. Before you ask. No, I will not do it. After all, I think you have a goddess to help you, even if she is… busy for the moment. I will, along with the rest of the group, return to our duties, and I will call for help, they should arrive in a few years since we don't need them for the moment. But I have to see Nico, I have to warn the Goth that the shadows are dangerous." Said Percy as he turned on his heels and leaved the building.

He ran to the arena and we he saw made him laugh. Elveril was running like a mad man, followed by a crowd of Aphrodite girls who were shouting that she could help him get over his nature.

"I don't need help! You need it! Especially your mother now get away!" Cried the Protector as he unsheathed his guns. He stopped, turned on his heels and fired at high pace, making the girls jump on the floor.

"Now leave me alone or I will fie against you. I don't need physical attention by a bunch of sluts." Said Elveril with a voice between the warning tone and an animalistic growl. A cold gust was felt by everyone in the arena and a goddess appeared, the same goddess that haunted Elveril's mind since they traveled to Canada. Khione.

Leo looked at her and whistled and whispered to Percy who was next to him.

"I told you she was crazy about me. Now do you believe me?" Percy only chuckled.

"If you want to know, I think she is here for Elv. Look at them, undressing each other with their eyes. You stand no chance bro. He has the hot looks, the sad backstory, the unbeatable skills and the undying loyalty." Whispered back Percy, only to see Leo laugh.

"I don't believe you. Look at that." And Leo walked to the goddess with confidence.

"Khione honey! Long time no see! I knew you would try to win me again! Shall we go…" Began Leo. But he stopped when he saw the look Elveril was giving him. He had two globes of dark golden flames, his tattoo on his left arm bean to glow a bright orange.

"Go away kid. Before I decide to absorb all your flames. Because if I do. You, little fire wielder, will make a one side trip to Uncle H. Got it?" Leo looked scared for a moment before looking at the protector with a cold glare.

"I fought the War and I am an immortal camper. You don't scare me." The cold laugh of the protector rang in the arena.

"Han Kami no jutsu, Call of the Demon." Growled the angry protector. Instantly, fire engulfed him. No, He became fire, his skin turning to pure golden and black flames, fiery wings appeared on his back. Next, obsidian shimmered in existence around him, making him look like a monster made from fire and black stone. Imperial gold claws grew on his fingers. And pure golden flames replaced his eyes.

"Look little demigod. Look what a life of intense training and will of protecting do to a demigod, look at the ultimate fighting form of a Fighter of the Eclipse. Look at what you unleashed." Growled Elveril. Leo tried to walk back but tripped on a stone and fell on his butt. Tears were running down on his face and his voice was watering.

"Please I'm sorry, turn back. Please don't kill me." Elveril looked at him for a second before turning back in his human form before sighing.

"Sorry. I think the few days were hard. You just gave the final push. It was not really against you." He offered his hand and Leo accepted it and raised on his feet.

"Okay, I got t you know. She is yours." Said nervously the son of Hephaestus. This made Khione laugh.

"So you have a crush on me demigod? It's sweet!" Cooed the snow goddess as she pinched Elveril's cheeck. Percy decided to intervene to help his friend.

"Hey bro! I have an idea! Why don't we make some kind of capture the flag, but Fighter versus Hunters?" Elveril's face broke in a grin.

"Oh yeah! That's a good idea! It will show the campers what level they should achieve." Percy nodded. His gesture was followed by multiple flashes as the council teleported in the arena. Hestia took a step as she looked at Elveril. But the said demigod stepped back, tears in the eyes.

"Elveril…" Whispered the goddess. But he shook his head as Khione put a hand on his back.

"Lady Hestia. I am sorry but I need to train." Said Elverilae with a bow. He turned to the dummies and flashed in his armor and began to train at high speed. Hestia sighed a bit before turning to Percy.

"Percy, we heard what you proposed and we agree it would be… entertaining. And we propose to change the usual capture the flag by a more, guerilla type one. It will happen on Olympus. The fighters will have to guard the Throne Room while the hunters will guard the elevator. Is that okay?" Percy seemed to think about it for a moment before turning to Elveril.

"Hey Candle! What do you think about the offer?" Yelled the son of the Sea above his shoulder. The answer came immediately.

"I already have the plan in mind!" Yelled back Elveril as he decapitated a dummy. Malcom snorted. And Percy turned to him.

"You have a problem with Elveril having a plan Malcom?" And the grey eyes of the son of wisdom met the icy ones of Percy.

"Yes. He is not a demigod, and he have immediately a plan. I don't believe him. Only a child of Athena could." Percy slapped him hard.

"Keep your hubris in check would you? You are acting like Annabeth, you remember what happened not long ago? Elveril may not be a demigod, but he was created by Hestia to be the perfect warrior, I never saw someone capable to analyze a situation as fast as him, nor able to adapt as quickly as him. He is as untamable as me in a fight and e is incredibly smart. Don't doubt him. Because, with me he will lead you in battle in a few years against a primordial." Said Percy. This made the camper pale. Elveril laughed a bit.

"Don't bather resonate with the children of Athena, they are stuck in their virtual perfection. Plus, I don't care what they think. They will see the results tomorrow at the game." Smirked wickedly Elveril.

**Thanks to Rakouta for noticing my mistake, it has been corrected ! See ya next chapter everyone, or in another story!**


	13. Chapter 13 Or the fight and the visit

**I'm back on that story bros and sis! I have a fresh chapter, a bit of the next one already writen so it can continue!**

**Divine Protector of Skyrim (I love the name by the way): No she isn't dead. Let's just say she observe for the moment. And she will take a part soon in the romances**

**Thanks for your supports guys!**

**Have fun!**

Soon after, the gods flashed out and everyone went to bed. The Fighters looked around and walked to the Hades cabin. When they arrived, they saw Nico, already on his bed and waiting for them.

"Hey guys! How was your adventure? Anything new?" Asked the son of Hades. Percy smiled a bit.

"Yeah, we killed a few Drakons, a goddess, met Khione, recruited a son of Erebus and learnt that the Lord of Shadows was waking up, you know, a normal day in my life." Nico seemed to choke on air. Percy told him the whole story and Nico seemed paler than before, if it was possible.

"So, I have a part iceman as a friend, another who is a pure fire and a new one born from the evil lord of shadows. Okay, I can deal with that. I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. Nice to meet you." Said Nico. Shay waved at him and everyone went to bed, eager to see tomorrow's fight.

At sunrise, the Fighters woke up and silently walked to the Dining Hall. After a breakfast in a good ambience, the group walked to the arena and everyone scattered to work on their weak point, except for Percy who definitely gave up on archery. He was, like Elveril, sat on the floor, a look of absolute concentration on his face. Soon, Ice spread on the floor around him, said floor was shaking gently in a foot radius around him. Water condensed and swirled slowly around him.

For Elveril, embers rose from the ground in a foot radius around him and fire engulfed him. They stayed like that for two hours. When they opened their eyes, a good group of demigods was looking at them with amazement. Hestia flashed in the arena and looked at everyone.

"It is time for the game, reunite everyone, I will teleport them." Said the goddess. Percy nodded and the fighters ran in the whole camp, telling the message.

Ten minutes later, both side were ready. The hunters prepared an attack, and as soon as the horn was heard, they ran in the streets of Olympus, scattering not to miss any potential adversary on the way to the doors. But they so no one. And when they barged in the place were the only access to the throne room was, they froze, expecting a trap.

There was only standing two people. Elveril and Percy, armor on and ready to fight.

The gods and demigods were watching the show in a side room in Olympus. The Olympians apart from Hades and Apollo were more than surprised, the same could be applied to the demigods, with the exception of Nico and Angel, who were smiling.

"Are they crazy? Two in front line against the whole hunt?" Asked Athena with calculating eyes. Nico laughed, sending chills in everyone's back.

"No. I would even say that they are in a strong position. Elv' is a genius. Watch closely." Stated Nico. And what happened next scared everyone, even their patrons.

The hunt readied their arrows and prepared to fire when something made them stop, not knowing what was happening.

A orange flow was going from Percy to Elveril and a blue/white one was doing the reverse. And as it goes, their power was visibly strengthening. Until both spoke at the same time.

"Han Kami no jutsu, Cold Core." Breathed Percy. His voice sounding like a bristle in the tree.

"Han Kami no jutsu, Internal Sun." Said Elveril, his voice as hard as steel.

At that very moment, a blue aura appeared around Percy and an orange one around Elveril.

"Hidden Technic, Ice Age" Said Percy, at the same time, Elveril spoke too.

"Hidden Technic, Hell's Gates"

The place then split in two distinct areas. On Percy's side, the air was like being in arctic, the whole floor was frozen, icicle shot from the floor and the wall and were shattering in a completely random way. On the other side, the floor was burning, lava seemed to move around and fell from the ceiling.

Phoebe fired an arrow at Elveril but it consumed as it neared the protector. Thalia tried to fire one at Percy, but the champion of snow simply raised his arm and reshaped it in a large shield.

The hunters swore. They never saw anything like that. Percy smiled genuinely.

"Having troubles girls? Let me end your suffering." He wave his hand and bock of ice flew at incredible speed, knocking them out.

The crowd was speechless. And Nico was laughing like he never did. Athena simply couldn't comprehend what was happening, in a few seconds, the two demigods, no, the sea spawn and the abomination reversed the tendency, and knocked out three quarters of the hunt. She then noticed something, the son of Erebus was walking in the shadows and was heading to the elevator. Not wanting the group to win, she discretely sent an owl above him to mark his position for the hunters. No one noticed this, apart from a certain goddess of snow. But she didn't say anything, waiting to see the outcome of the game to protest if necessary.

The hunters who stayed at the flag saw the owl and prepared themselves. But didn't expect what was coming. They saw the newest recruit of the Fighters running toward them, full speed and in plain light. They began to fire arrows at him but he was somehow dodging every one of them. When he was in front of the first hunter, he punched her and she flew in a marble building nearby.

That made him stop, and everyone, hunters, gods and demigods could detailed what he looked like.

His pale skin was now pure black, white streaks running on it, his eyes were a glowing red.

"What are you?" Asked on of the eternal maiden. Shay chuckled coldly.

"In what you could call battle form. I am part Primordial, do you think it would be as simple as being a demigod? No. It makes me half human and half something else, depends of the child, in my case, I am half demon." He resumed his run and kicked another girl before throwing away the last one. He calmly took the flag and ran the way back. When he arrived, he swathe rest of the hunters unconscious, and the Fighters playing poker in the Throne Room. The Stolls were trying to sneakily exchange cards with the others.

The second he stepped in the Throne Room, the gods flashed in, Apollo, Poseidon, Hestia, Hades and Hermes with a huge smile on their face.

The rest were pouting from the defeat of the other team, except two goddesses. Aphrodite who was drooling on Percy, Elveril and Shay, and Athena, who was furious.

"How did you do it? I gave the hunter the best plan possible. How did you beat it?" Raged the goddess. Elverilae looked up from his card hand, a bored expression on his face.

"I simply made an unbeatable plan in function of the hunter's capacities and personality." Stated the protector with a blank face before returning to his game.

"You cheated! That's the only way!" Yelled the red goddess.

"No. You just established a so called best plan with incomplete information. Leaving flaws in it. I bet you even didn't took count of the fact that Shay is a demi Primordial because you are convinced you had absolute knowledge. Well, news flash, you don't. Now let me concentrate, it is really hard to keep a blank face when there is two cheaters in the game." At that, Percy nodded as well as Anthony, both had an extremely serious expression while Ryan didn't move. Shay laughed.

"You don't even look afraid or surprised of my appearance! Are you sure you are sane?" Elveril chuckled.

"Percy has a functional icy arm, I am not even a demigod and Artemis is beginning to feel romantic feelings. So there isn't much that can surprise us anymore." Stated Elveril.

Every people looked at Elveril with wide eyes. Until Apollo took him by the shoulders and began shaking him violently.

"Who! Who is it? So I can kill him! No one touches my sister!" Cried the son of Leto. Elveril laughed openly.

"Take a guess. Who is able to achieve that? A hint. There is only one capable of such a feat." Apollo stopped and sigh.

"Well, there isn't anyone better in the world." Stated Apollo. Zeus nodded with a sigh and Aphrodite squealed, making everyone cringe.

Then, Lauren jumped in his brother's arms.

"That was so cool! Where did you learn that? Was it with the ninjas too?" Asked the excited daughter of the Sea. Percy laughed, embarrassed by the attention drawn on him.

"No, It is inspired rom our training but we created it with Elveril, every member of the Fighters learn the Art of the Demigod. Maybe I will teach it to you too sis." Said Percy as he hugged his sister.

Suddenly, the shadows began to shake, and everyone could feel a tremendous power entering the dark domain. All readied their weapons and stress began to pour in their veins, until a tall woman stepped out of the shadows.

The Fighters, Nico and Hades could feel the power she had and sensed the dark side of their power beginning to weaken. Percy spoke first.

"Nyx, what a pleasure. What are you doing here, and answer quickly, I really want to go back to my duties as a Fighter." Said the son of Poseidon. Nyx looked around her, mildly impressed by the room.

"I have to admit, that's a beautiful Throne Room, even if too bright for me. How are you tourist? Not too occupied with your girlfriend?" Asked the Primordial, not caring a bit of the threat. Percy growled and concentrated.

From nearby shadows, black spears of shadows rose, skeletons rose from the shadows, icicles grew next to the Primordial and light intensified. His white icy eyes were shinning.

"I still don't know if you are an ally or not, so you better not piss me off. I am not in the mood. Understood?" Nyx raised an eyebrow, before suddenly taking a pissed off expression. She snapped her finger and a wave of pure darkness destroyed Percy's manifestation of power.

"Don't threaten me insect. You may be powerful but you are still a demigod. I would be sorry to send you to your patron before you take care of my dear husband." Coldly answered Nyx. A second later, a flaming arrow was imbedded next to her head, in the cold white marble, a white with orange glowing lines ninjato was on her throat and a black gun was pressed against her heart. Angel spoke coldly.

"And don't threaten our brother Primordial, or we will send you to Tartarus real quick." Nyx melted in the shadows and reappeared a few yards away. But Elveril anticipated it.

"Han Kami no jutsu, Light speed." And instantly, he was in front of her in the same position, making her break her mask of coldness to replace it with surprise.

"My, aren't we a powerful little demigod. But you still are a demigod." Elveril smirked.

"No, I'm just a monster. Now state your business Mother Night." Nyx smiled a little wider.

"I am here to see how my step-son is going. And to tell you I will help you with my husband." Elveril relaxed and flashed away his weapons. Shay walked up to his step-mother and took her in a hug.

"I'm good mother, I am now part of the Eclipse Fighters, and they are a tough group. I think they will play an important part in the war." Nyx smiled.

"Great, so I don't need to worry too much about you. So I will leave you. Everyone, train hard, my husband is a terrible warrior." And she disappeared in a wave of darkness. Percy shook his head in annoyance and Apollo shouted.

"Now it's time to party! Yeah!"


	14. Chapter 14 Or the songs and confessions

**Here is another chapter with the party. I'm not really satified with this one, but it's better than nothing :)**

**Here is your chapter, good reading!**

"Now it's time to party! Yeah!" Elveril and the son of Poseidon chuckled and nodded. And they instantly turned to Aphrodite.

"As much as I don't like it, we will need you to pick our clothes for use please" Said Percy. Aphrodite squealed in delight and led the Fighters to her palace.

After an hour of trying different outfits, they settled on a black tuxedo with a bow tie and a white button up shirt. The two lieutenants had a gold signet ring with their father sign, or creator in Elveril's case. A trident for Percy and a flame for Elveril.

They walked out of the pink palace and went for the throne room, which had been reorganized with a stage and a large screen for the karaoke. Gradually, everyone, gods and demigods alike, entered the room and groups were made, everyone began to chat. Until Apollo spoke.

"Hello everyone! We are here today for a karaoke! And since it's the idea of Percy, I think he should come on stage and begin! So Perce, come with Elv up here!" Everyone cheered, except for the two.

They reluctantly walked to the god of the Sun and waited for the song to be displayed on the screen. They both grinned when they saw the title of the song, Feeling Good by Michael Buble.

**(I won't write the lyrics, you can find them on the net.)**

As they sung, the girls began to drool and look hungrily at the two lieutenants. Thalia on the contrary, looked at her mistress and saw her staring at her cousin with dreamy eyes and slightly opened mouth, making her smirk.

_That's what I thought, she has a crush on Perce._ Thought the daughter of Zeus with a lopsided grin, making her scowl.

_I should stop hanging around Kelp Head, I begin to copy his habits._ Then, she noticed the coldest goddess of all, in personality and powers, Khione, and saw the stars in her eyes as she stared at the second lieutenant.

The song ended and Apollo walked on the stage and put a hand on each guy before they could walk away.

"One more song and you can go. Okay guys? Choose the song and if you want, a third person to sing with." They looked at each other, and an idea seemed to appear in each other mind at the same moment, they smiled and faced the crowd.

"We want Shay up here on the stage! Come on Demon boy! Get over here!" Yelled Percy. Magical spotlights illuminated the place were Shay was standing. And the demi Primordial sighed.

"Okay, but only one song! Understood!" Both nodded quickly, a stupid grin plastered on their face and the three faced the screen. The first notes rang in air and Elveril smiled.

"Oh yeah! Symphony of the Night by DragonForce! That's a good choice!" And the trio began to sing, as the atmosphere took them, their power seemed to make an aura, shadows slowly swirling around Shay, small pieces of ice rising around Percy and small flames spontaneously combusting on Elveril.

As the song ended, the crowd went wild and the three powerful boys jumped of the scene before Apollo could find another excuse to keep them.

The next singer walked up the stage while the Fighters sat on some comfy chairs, a glass in their hands, and began talking casually. Elveril didn't notice the two goddesses approaching with Thalia and bean a dangerous subject.

As he sipped on his whiskey, he looked at Percy dead in the eyes, an unreadable poker face on.

"So Icey Boy, How is it going with your godly crush?" Percy coughed and looked at him with wide eyes and red cheeks.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about Glitchy, but I have to ask you the same question. Isn't she too cold with you?" Replied Percy, his eyes narrowed and laugher present in it. Elveril nearly dropped his glass when he heard a feminine voice.

"Who is too cold with him?" Asked Khione. Elveril was about to dismiss and deny the conversation but Anthony was faster.

"Why, you of course." Answered the son of Trivia. A glass shattered on the floor. Elveril was frozen in place. Khione seemed to be taken aback for a moment before she caught hold on herself.

"Why, I always thought playing with ice cubes was… exciting." Loudly whispered the goddess as she ran a finger on the protector's chest. The said person gulped and his cheek reddened.

Khione smiled.

"Are you too hot? Come with me, I can help you with that. But you might want to go somewhere more… private." The whole Fighters were laughing there asses off, as well as Thalia and Artemis. But they were caught off guard when Elveril spoke back with a deep, sexy and lust charged voice.

"Be careful, playing with fire is dangerous." Said the son of Hearth as he put a hand on her lower back. He leaned in and kissed her softly and tenderly, making her pale cheek redden in embarrassment. They walked out of the room, cuddled in each other's embrace.

The Stolls looked stunned. Travis spoke.

"Whoa! I knew he had his way with words and ladies, but that much! He has my eternal respect." Said the son of Hermes. His brother nodded, followed by the other males. Thalia then faced her cousin with an evil smirk.

"I heard that he asked a similar question by the way! So tell us. What's the lady's name?" Urged Thalia. Percy looked at her and shook his head furiously.

"No one! Seriously no one!" But Thalia smiled sweetly.

"Come on Perce, you can't lie, tell us, you will feel better." But Percy refused.

"No no no no no, no, no and no! I care about my male parts, my life and my human form! So no way I'm telling you! Especially now!" Answered the son of the Sea. And he fell in her trap.

"So, you don't want to tell us. But you said you cared about your ale parts and life, which indicated she a maiden, then, you told us you cared about your life, indicating she is in the hunt, and finally, you answered you liked your human form, indicating only one person." Percy paled, stoop up and terror took him. He pleaded her with his eyes but Thalia continued.

"Her name is Artemis." Silence fell around them, Percy took another step away and reshaped his arm in a blade and took a defensive stance, absolute terror still shining in his white eyes. Artemis walked to him but with each step she took, he move back. Making her sadden.

"Do you think I am that evil?" Asked the goddess.

"You aren't known to be kind, the myth describes you more like a sadistic against the men. And I am not the most respectful one. So I just take care of my health." Answered Percy as a tear rolled down his face. Artemis let down a tear.

"So I scare you… I scare you… I thought we had a connection… But it was only from fear of being hurt… I… I am sorry…" Percy frowned and his arm took its original shape. He walked carefully to her before hugging her.

"No, it was real. I really had fun joking with you and traveling with you. It's just that my years of experience made me wary of the reaction of the gods, especially the goddesses. Well, apart from Ares, he is just a wimp." At that Artemis chuckled and hugged him tight. Ares roared at the insult and summoned a sword. But Artemis, in a second, fired a silver arrow at him. She growled.

"Threaten him again War god, and I will tear you apart. No one touches him." Percy smiled a put his hand on her shoulder, making her relax. But Ares snickered.

"Hiding behind your girlfriend punk?" Percy smiled innocently.

"At least I've got one, unlike you who have a slut. And I do remember I won against you in a duel when I was twelve." Cheekily answered Percy. At that, many of the gods snickered. Ares summoned again his sword, but instantly, every present fighter were combat ready.

In a bust of flame, a half-naked, uncombed and pissed off Elveril appeared, both guns out, his torso flaming.

"Run away now. You just interrupted something great, which means I am really, really pissed off." Ares scoffed and Percy cringed.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, Lasting Pain." Elveril snarled. And he fired a bullet. Ares dropped on the ground.

"I fired in your liver sectioned a main artery and your spine. You will die, but slowly and painfully." Growled Elveril. Percy shook his head in despair.

"This god is annoying. Well, Artemis, I hope you can flash him away, him and his blood." Artemis nodded and soon, everything went back to normal. The party ended in the middle of the night and everyone went to bed or Camp Half-Blood.

The tomorrow morning, Percy woke up next to a sleeping, comfy and happy goddess of the Hunt. He kissed her forehead and walked out of where he was sleeping, his chamber in Hades cabin. He bumped in someone and saw on the ground Elveril, half awake. He laughed.

"Sorry bro. So, had a good night?" Asked Percy as he help Elverilae up. The protector nodded and sat on a chair before summoning coffee for both of them.

"Yeah and you? I heard you come back with someone, I guess it was Artemis." Percy nodded and the two began to discuss silently, teasing each other about their girlfriend and enjoying the silent morning. Until they realized the hour. Percy cursed.

"Man! It's nine o'clock! Chiron will wonder where we are! And we have to train!" Elveril stood up and at the same moment, Khione and Artemis walked out of the rooms, both wearing a shorty and their respective boyfriend's shirt from last night. They greeted each other and saw the two guys running around, searching their clothes. Khione chuckled softly while Artemis shook her head.

"Guys. You were with two goddesses, I doubt Chiron will blame you. Don't worry, and if you want your clothes, then just ask." And Artemis snapped her finger, making their usual outfit appear in front of them. They smiled and thanked her before dressing up. They kissed their girl and ran to the arena, where the campers were having a sword lesson on a side while the Fighters were training with their powers on the other side. Chiron saw them and frowned.

"What were you doing boys? You are late, you weren't even at breakfast." Began the centaur. Both took a sheepish expression.

"Well, Chiron, you see, we have a really good alibi. You see, we were, how can I say that." Began Percy. Elveril caught on.

"We were _occupied_ with two goddesses" Said the son of Hestia, insisting on the word 'occupied' to make him understand. Chiron's eyes widened.

"I see. Congratulation. Now, train on something. I don't know what you lack of now. Apart from Percy who still don't know how to use a bow." Elveril laughed as Percy's shoulder slumped down.


	15. Author's apologies

**Oh f***************************k!**

**I want to personally and sincerely apologize to WhiteEagle1985 and .779**

**Sorry, sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry!**

**I didn't realized! I misclicked at the update! Now I sound like an idiot! Which I am *shake his head in despair of his own stupidity***

**If I continue like that, I will finish as dumb as Percy... Well, if I can have his skill with a blade, it's a fair trade.**

**So, once again, sorry, it should be resolved.**


	16. Chapter 15 Or the training and the move

**Another chapter for you guys! I would like to thank you all for your support once again! Have fun bros!**

They both took their weapons and Elveril asked large shield around them to Anthony. The son of Trivia nodded and began to mutter a spell. Clarisse turned to Connor.

"Why would they need protection? Something is coming?" Connor laughed.

"No, the shield is to protect us from them. One, Elveril uses guns, so the shield stops lost bullets. And second, well, yesterday was an example of what happens when they get carried away." Answered the Stoll. Clarisse shuddered. And then, she realized. The two lieutenants weren't the only one who were powerful. The young roman was powerful enough to create a spell that can block them, even for only a short period. It's just that only those two were showing off.

"Are you all that powerful?" Asked the child of War. Travis smiled.

"Each in our way, yes." Everyone stared at them in a new way, fear mixed with awe. And then, the training duel began.

And it was violent. At the first clash of weapons, they were sparks flying around. A gunshot was heard but the projectile hit the barrier. None of the warriors stopped the assault and used a large range of technics to hit the other. But none was working. The combat lasted twenty minutes. After twenty long and impressive minutes. They heard both yell.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, Finishing blow!" The two disappeared from sight and reappeared a second later, on the other side, and fell on their knees. Blood began to poor out of a X shaped wound on Elveril's torso while some spilled out of a large gash surrounded by five hole on his stomach. The shield fell and the two Apollo children from the Fighters began to heal them.

Shay was shaking his head.

"They are impossible. I only know them for a week or so, and I already know they are the most reckless and thick headed heroes of all time." Clarisse laughed, followed by the fighters. Then, both of the duelists raised their fists in the air and said.

"I won this match!" And everyone lost it, laughing at the stupidity of the two. As soon as they were healed, the two boys stood up and took out their weapons and faced the Fighters. Percy spoke.

"Alright! We want two distinct groups, one against Elverilae, the other against me. Execution!" Barked the son of Poseidon. Instantly, two group were formed, in front of Percy was the Stolls, Ryan and the one son of Apollo. And in front Elveril was Anthony, Shay and the other son of Apollo, all of them in their Fighter's armor. The lieutenant smirked and charged.

In diagonal.

These took them by surprise and Ryan barely blocked a blow from the ninjato while the other had to jump to evade gunshots. Elveril kicked Ryan away and made his ninjato disappear before taking out his second gun out and began to fire furiously, spinning and running without any interruption. The two goddesses present managed to create a shield around the area of fighting and watched with interest their respective lovers fighting like demons.

Percy was using both of his swords, hacking and slashing, deflecting arrows sometimes and making astonishing figures to escapes Anthony's spells. He just finished a backflip when he moved his footing just a bit and pushed on his leg, jumping to Shay and launching a powerful blow at him and spun, slashing his back from his waist to his neck. Then, he launched Riptide to Anthony, touching him on his shoulder, after that he walked to the son of Apollo and parried another arrow. Before he didn't let it fall and caught it before using it like a throwing knife and catching the opponent in the leg.

Elveril fired the Stolls in a shoulder each. He made his guns spin on his index and holstered them up. He unleashed Blaze in a blinding burst of fire and ran to his first close quarter opponent, Ryan. The two began to move at blinding speed, their blades meeting each other in a clear sound at each attempt to touch the other, both making every possible acrobatic to land a blow to his opponent. Until Elveril made a feint to his head before abruptly stopping his move and making a backflip, and kicked Ryan hi the chin before knocking him out with a quick blow from the pommel. The whole just lasted a minute, and as soon as it finished, Elveril tilted his head a bit, an arrow whistling just next to his hear. Calmly, he faced the son of Apollo and sheathed his blade in his usual tattoo before reaching under his blazer, taking the grip of his gun. Both faced the other, not moving an inch.

Dan dropped down and fired his arrow, Elveril dodged and he heard.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, Bouncing Arrow." And his eyes widened. He spun and saw the arrow coming right to him. Behind him, he heard a ruffling and he knew he would have no choice. H took out his second gun.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, Perfect Aim." Two gun shots were heard at once. The two arrows were deflected by the bullets and Elveril fired another which hit just the perfect side of his head, cutting the skin and bouncing on the bone, knocking him out.

After a few moments, Dan woke up and the two lieutenants smiled.

"Good job guys, you really improved. Dan, good idea the Art at the last moment, I even had to use mine. A bit of work and soon, you will force us to flash in our armor." Said Elveril as Percy nodded. Artemis smiled and walked to Percy.

"So you lack archery skill? How poor are your skills exactly?" At that, Percy blushed and began to look at the sky innocently. Elveril laughed and decided to mess with him.

"Well, to be honest, I think he is quite good. He might even teach you something." Told Elveril, his face straight. But Angel, knowing him since childhood, saw the mischievous glint in his flaming eyes and hold back a laugh. Artemis didn't and looked at Elveril surprised. Thalia, who had arrived with the hunt, took a surprised expression.

"Kelp Head? Teach her something in archery? Stop conjuring food Elv, there is bad mushrooms in it." Said Thalia. That almost broke Elveril's mask, but he continued.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. I mean, can your almighty goddess of archery shoot backward each time she fires?" Finished the protector with a grin. Thalia roared in laugher and Angel fell on the floor and the present demigods began to laugh as well. Chiron chuckled.

"So I guess he hasn't improved." Elveril shook his head.

"No, we could even say he got worse!" But before he could laugh, he was splashed in the face by water, and when he was coughing, he was slammed against a tree by a shadow, but the action, far from stopping him, made him laugh harder. Percy sighed and turned to his patron and Khione sighed. The said goddess nodded and walked to Elveril, who was banging the floor with his fist in laugher. The goddess said only two words.

"Get up." Elveril stood up so fast that no one saw the move. Percy smirked.

"Whipped." Elveril glared at him and Khione smiled.

"Of course my dear. Who do you think was holding the crop last night?" Answered the goddess with an half joking tone. Elveril choke on air and looked at the snow goddess with wide eyes and an agape mouth. Percy laughed hard.

"Oh my gods, I was expecting everything but that!" Roared Angel as she was rolling on the floor. Elveril's shoulder slummed and Khione took his hand.

"Sorry honey, if it cheer you up, I'll be less stern tonight." Added Khione, making Elveril glare at her.

"Cold hearted goddess." Muttered Elveril as he took Blaze and began to make slow movements in a particular pattern. Then, he stopped and turned to Thalia.

"Thals, can you call the hunt please?" Thalia nodded and ran to the archery range, she came back a few minutes later followed by a dozen young maiden armed with a bow. Elveril grinned.

"Okay girls, I need your help, and you will like it. I will prepare myself and when I ask you, I want you to shoot me please." At that, all the girl's eyes lightened up. Everyone made a clear circle around them and Khione was held back by Artemis.

Elveril was concentrated, after a minute, the protector nodded and a rain of silver arrows flew to him. He began to parry and dodge a lot, making unimaginable acrobatics to dodge some, sometimes in equilibrium on one hand and parrying arrows with Blaze. When h finished, an arrow passed next to his head, every quivers were empty and Elveril spoke.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, Unreachable Target. I did it! Yahoo! I invented a move! I'm awesome! Yeah!" Cried Elveril raising his hand above his head.

Percy smiled and walked to him.

"Great, now, it's time for us to go back to our duties, pack up everybody, we leave in twenty." Announced the son of Poseidon with a smile. Elveril nodded and every fighters scattered to say goodbye to their siblings. An hour later, the Eclipse Fighters were ready to leave. In their armors and weapons in sight for everyone. Next to this group was the hunt, who surprisingly accepted the relationship between the two leaders and began to try and be friendly with the other group. Angel was trying to hold back tears and had a smile on her face. Elveril took her in his arms and comforted her, advising her to stay close to Nico. The two groups walked out of the camp but stopped when they saw a particular goddess at the top of the hill. Elveril, Percy, Shay and Artemis were the more annoyed. Annabeth pointed at Percy.

"I don't know what happened to you, but you became crazy, a real monster, no wonder you are alone. Offence me again and I will kill you." Spat the goddess of protection. At that, Percy smirked.

"I am alone? Look loosely. I have trustful brothers by my side, a magnificent goddess as a lover, sisters who will help me if really needed. And if you try to kill me, you will have to go through the Fighters, do you think you can do it?" When he finished his sentence, Elveril ignited, Ryan unsheathed his sword and light began to be emitted by it, Anthony began to create a spell, making runes and symbol spinning around his body, Dan and his brother created small balls of sunlight in their hands and finally, Shay took his fighting form, and for the first time, everyone saw how terrifying he was.

His skin became as black as night, his teeth transformed into fangs, claws appeared on his fingers and his stance became more bestial. His eyes were totally white.

Annabeth gulped and paled. She became even paler when she saw Artemis took Percy's hand and the Hunt took out their bows. Elveril then spoke.

"Percy is not a monster Annabeth, actually, I am the monster in the group. I was created to be the perfect fighter, and I was trained as a ninja, so, run. Run before I lose my temper, because if I do, you will beg for Tartarus." Annabeth flashed away and everyone sighed and put their weapons back and deactivated their powers. Then, Elveril frowned.

"Yo bro! I have a question. What is our mission?" Percy, who had begin to walk stopped and slowly turned.


	17. Chapter 16 Or the dark side of Elverilae

**So, this chapter is longer tha the others, simply because I'm feeling generous :)**

Yo bro! I have a question. What is our mission?" Percy, who had begun to walk stopped and slowly turned.

"Hmmm… I don't know. Cousin! Come down here!" Yelled Percy to the sky at the end of the phrase. After a golden flash, a grinning Apollo was standing before the two groups.

"You will love it Percy, you will have to take down a large group of monster, around a hundred, so I think you, and Elv should go, it should be enough, for the rest of you, there is recent disappearance of children near Minneapolis, I would like you to investigate and see what is happening." The group nodded and Artemis stepped in.

"Wait a minute, a hundred monsters? Are you crazy? I will not let Percy do that alone with his friend." Stated Artemis, her silver eyes were glowing with anger and power. Apollo gulped, as well as every males apart from Percy who put his hand on her cheek, stroking it softly.

"Love, it is okay, we can handle this. Don't make Apollo as your sister please." Softly breathed the demigod in her hear. She relaxed and Percy put his second hand on her side, making her shiver.

"Your hand is cold. Stop it." At that, Percy laughed.

"Yeah I know it's cold, after all, it is made of ice. If you are that worried, you can come with us to see. But no intervention." Stated the Hero with seriousness. Artemis nodded and took his hand.

Apollo smiled at the interaction. And Artemis turned to the hunt.

"Girls, accompany the Fighters in their mission. I want you to help them, the safety of children are in the line." The hunt agreed and the two groups flashed away to their respective destinations.

When the trio arrived where they were supposed to, they saw that they were in the middle of a field with, before them, the group they were supposed to suppress. Elveril smiled.

"We take it Assassin style or demigod style?" He asked. Percy smiled back.

"Destructor style" And their smiled transformed in a smirk. Percy took his twin swords and Elveril his ninjato and gun and they ran to the startled first row of monsters.

They hacked and slashed trough the group, mainly consisting of telekhines, hellhounds and empousaï. As they fought, the golden dust was accumulating. From where she was, Artemis could see the destructive potential they both had. Percy then began to use his powers, launching icicles and blast of waters, until he, with a flick of the wrist, it disappeared. An insane smile made its way on Elveril's lips.

The protector holstered his gun and raised his arm high in the air. Percy jumped away and ran to Artemis. As he reached her, Elveril snapped his finger.

And the whole air in a 6 yards radius ignited, creating a huge detonation.

The blue/white flames were raising in a fire tornado, inside it was swirling monster dust, confirming the destruction of those. Elveril walked out of the inferno, and both demigods spoke in synchrony.

"Han Kami no jutsu, Rage of the Blazing Ice." Artemis stood there, a shocked expression fixed on her face.

"You… You separated the atoms of water and then, you made it explode?" Asked the goddess, unsure of what happened. Percy smiled.

"Yup, thanks to Anthony who, contrary to both of us, have knowledge in physics and chemical. So, how was the show?" Answered the ice-armed demigod. Elveril unleashed Blaze and raised it. Instantly, the flames directed to it and swirled around before being absorbed.

"This technic is really tiring for Percy, he has to force to the limit of his power, which consume a lot of life force." Stated Elveril. He put his palm on Percy's heart and his hand glowed orange for a minute. Percy's eyes seemed more luminous after that. Artemis pecked her boyfriend on the lips before flashing them both to their groups.

The Fighters had their weapons ready. They were walking through the streets of Minneapolis, trying to notice every clue possible of a monster. With them were the huntresses. A few times, the girls were approached by some jocks, only to be stopped by a growling group of Fighters with frightful glares from the girls.

Suddenly, they saw a silver flash in an adjacent street and the two elite groups ran to there, welcoming two smug demigods and a still astonished goddess. Thalia stepped in and put a hand on her patron's shoulder.

"What happened Milady? Something happened?" Asked the daughter of Zeus with concern. Artemis looked at her lieutenant.

"They are demons. Real demons." Thalia seemed surprised. Artemis pursued her sentence.

"Perseus is even more destructive than before. They are demons. They could take on the entire council. And only leave with a few scratches." Whispered the goddess of the hunt. Thalia turned to the two lieutenants and both had sheepish faces.

"Well… We are from two of the strongest Olympians, and blessed by Apollo and Hades after all." Reasoned Elveril. Thalia shook her head and sighed.

"Come on everybody, we have to try and find the monster responsible." Said Thalia. Elveril frowned.

"Disappearing children? It could be Lamia. Perce, you will have a nice discussion with your sister." Stated Elveril. Perseus nodded and walked out of the street.

As they walked, everyone were looking at them. And this made Percy really uncomfortable.

"Arty, if you could use your godly powers to find her it would be great." Nervously asked the son of Poseidon. But Artemis shook her head.

"Nope, it would mean breaking the Ancient Laws." Stated the goddess. Percy and Elveril frowned. They heard Shay muttering behind them.

"Such useful goddess of the hunt. Ouch! Violent daughter of Zeus. Ouch! Stop it woman!" Thalia was snickering.

"You know you love it." But Shay answered.

"I'm not Elv!" This made the whole group laugh, apart from the said demigod who raised his arms in the air in annoyance and began to complain rather dramatically.

After a while, everyone calmed down and Percy stiffened. He uncapped both of his weapons.

"She is near, I can feel the sea. And we're not near it. Follow me." Percy warned before he began to run to the source of the power. When they arrived in a small, dark alley,, they saw a woman, with a harmonious face, red lips and mesmerizing green eyes. But the whole attractiveness was broken by the scales on the rest of her body.

She had a child, of around two years old in her hands and was going to eat her. But Percy intervened.

"Put the child down, slowly." Growled Percy. Lamia turned her head and frowned when she saw the twenty people before her. She raised the baby a bit more, and instantly, everyone readied their weapons. Lamia then paled, and put the baby down. She took a step back and stammered.

"The hunt. And… And, those weapons, twins swords, one in glistening bronze, the other in a blinding blue. A white eastern sword and a gun, a slashing spear… Bright white eyes… Fla…. Flaming eyes and pure black ones…. The demons… No… I'll stop… I promise, but please don't kill me!" Began to say the monster as she moved back, hands before her as a sign to stop. Her eyes was now showing pure terror. Percy gave her a lopsided grin. Which was misinterpreted by the monster who was even more frightened.

"The demons you say? Tell me dear sister where does that come from?" Asked Percy as he began to play with Anaklusmos. Lamia gulped and opened her mouth.

"In Tartarus. The monsters talk, they told us a new group as fierce as the hunt had been formed, and that inside were three demons. One controlling water and ice, unleashing the fury of the sea on his enemies, one controlling the fire, carbonizing his opponents mercilessly and the third one being the newest being the son of Erebus and that he was the most brutal of the three, ripping the monsters apart with his bare hands." Told the monster nervously. Shay laughed a bit.

"Me? The most brutal? I am a teddy bear next to Elveril, and he is a kitten compared to Percy when he is angry." Next to him, Elveril nodded in agreement. He walked to her and pressed the barrel to her forehead.

"You've been a naughty bitch. See you in hell." And he pulled the trigger, but the monster deflected the arm at the last second and tried to claw him. But Elv ducked and kicked her to the group behind him. She flew to shay who turned in his demonic self before punching her really hard. A sickening crack was heard and everyone cringed, it was certainly painful.

Then, Percy glared at her before changing his right arm into a blade and plunged it in her heart. Lamia dissolved in golden dust and Artemis walked to the baby. It was a little girl, her blue eyes was staring at the goddess with amazement. Artemis smiled softly and then frowned.

"Where are her parents? How will we find them." Began to ask the goddess of the moon. Dan, after a while, proposed a solution.

"We could go to a police station, surely they would have information if she was missing." Artemis nodded and the whole group walked to the nearest police station. When they entered, Artemis ordered her hunt to stay in the waiting room and Percy did the same. But Elveril came. Percy frowned.

"I ordered to stay in the waiting room." Reminded a confused Percy. But Elveril answered with an amused smirk.

"I know, but I am a lieutenant too. And I go with you. With your luck, you could be blamed in place of Lamia. And Artemis isn't a patient one, especially if we speak to a male officer. So I'm here to keep everyone calm."

"Said the one whose specialty is to create huge explosions and control the flames." At that, Elveril could only laugh. They waited for ten minutes, Percy soon began to pace before the two others while Elveril was taking a small nap and Artemis was playing with the giggling little girl. After ten minutes, an officer came and made them seat in a room.

"So, why are you here?" Asked the man, looking at a paper. Elveril answered.

"We are here because we found this little girl in an alley. No one was around and we were worried. We saw a woman in the distance, running away. And we were wondering if there was any reported disappearance of a child." The policeman narrowed his eyes and looked at them closely.

"I find it difficult to believe, you just happen to find the child in a street? Are you sure you are telling me the truth?" Asked the suspicious man. Artemis' eyes flashed and Percy's turned green. Elveril put a hand on their shoulders and shook his head.

"Difficult to believe or not, it is the truth. And if you continue with your accusations, we will see each other at the tribunal. Are we clear?" Said the protector with steel in his voice. To which the officer nodded. Then, he looked in the eyes of the officer closely and saw something familiar. And it hit him. They were grey.

"Now son of Athena. We can speak freely." Said Elveril. The officer's eyes widened and he took out a dagger and tried to stab him. But was stopped by Elv's ninjato.

"Don't worry, we are not monsters. Just two demigods and a goddess." The son of Athena look at Artemis and realized his mistake. He bowed to her and began to speak at high speed.

"I'm sorry Milady. I didn't realize sooner who you were." Artemis nodded and the demigod sat back in his chair.

"Now son of Athena, we found this child while hunting. My brother charged his Fighters to take care of Lamia. We did and saved this child." Said Artemis. The son of Athena nodded before looking at the demigods.

"So who are your parents?" Percy and Elveril smiled.

"I'm a son of Poseidon." Said Percy. The son of Athena scowled and then looked at him with disdain.

"A sea spawn I see. I wonder how you were able to kill Lamia." Spat the policeman. Artemis frowned and was about to warn him but she heard a cold laugh.

"I did with the same skill I used to save the world twice, dumbass. I was in two great prophecies. I am the killer of Kronos and the Slayer of Gaea." Answered back Percy. "Quit the superior face. I beat Ares when I was twelve, slayed a couple of Giants, two titans, held the sky and gave back their throne to Hades and Hestia." The police officer scoffed. Artemis spoke up.

"Silence demigod. I personally saw Perseus accomplish what he said. Be careful. He has the friendship of most of the Olympians and the minor gods honor him for what he did for them. Plus, he is my boyfriend." Warned Artemis. The son of Wisdom nodded and turned to Elveril.

"I'm the son of Hestia."

"Stop the bullshit. She is a maiden goddess. She can't have kids." Elveril only sighed.

"What's with you guys and the maiden goddess thing? Tell me, son of Athena, isn't your mother a maiden goddess?" Asked Elveril.

"That's not the same thing, my mother is able to conceive child from thoughts, because of her wisdom." Answered the son of Athena. "Which is impossible for the other gods." Instantly, flames lit in Elverilae's eyes.

"Did you just insulted the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea?" Asked Elveril with a deep, demonic voice. "Did you just call my mother stupid?" the policeman gulped and paled.

"Tell me officer. Do you have a family? A home?" Asked the son of Hestia, a cold anger rising in him. Percy had a really bad feeling about this, him, asking this question when he was angered could only lead to one end, and it was not good at all.

The officer nodded and Elveril smiled evilly. He looked at him right in the eyes and snapped his finger. An orange flash shot from his finger and Elveril spoke.

"Now you don't, they just died, and your home is destroyed. You shouldn't have answered back, child of Wisdom, hubris is your fatal flaw." Tears began to appear in his eyes.

"Now, Owl spawn, answer the initial question. Did a child was missing?" But the man didn't answer. Elveril shook his head and stood up.

"Come on guys, it's useless, he won't answer. And I have another idea." Artemis nodded and walked behind him. Percy put a hand on Elv's shoulder.

"Did you really did it?" Asked Percy. Elveril nodded.

"I hate children of Athena, thinking everyone, even other gods, are more stupid. Them and their stupid hubris. Plus, he insulted Hestia. No one touches Hestia. Even the gods agree to that. He had what he deserved." Growled Elveril. Percy raised his hand in a surrender gesture.

"I know, just asking." As they arrived near the entrance of the police station, Elveril sensed a danger. Time seemed to slow down. He turned around and stopped a blow from the officer. A voice was heard.

"Officer Jenkins! What are you doing?!" Yelled a man. The said Jenkins gritted his teeth.

"This son of a bitch just murdered my family." At that, Elveril rose an eyebrow.

"Oh? You have a family officer? I didn't know that. But I'm confused officer. I was in the room with you just five minutes ago, how could I murder your family?" On his face was a perfect mask of confusion.

"I'll kill you." Muttered Jenkins to Elveril. Elveril only smiled and whispered to the policeman.

"The whole Hunt wasn't enough to kill me pal. You stand no chance." He turned around and left the building with the hunt and the fighters.


	18. Chapter 17 Or Angel and her secret

**This is a new chapter coming here.** **bLaNk Hp:**** Thanks for poiting my mistake out. I now realize that the other characters are absent of the story. So, I thought for a bit and decided to make a new pairing and make a chapter for Angel, Annabeth Nico and Katie.**

**So for all of those who wanted a couple for Angel, here is the occasion to introduce an idea I had for a while. And Hermanote, this is the reason why this couldn't be a PercyxAngel, so sorry to disappoint you.**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter. **

**Have fun.**

Angel was currently looking at the Ares cabin fighting each other in the arena. She was sitting on the side, bored out of her mind. So she didn't hear the goddess who walked behind her until she put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped on her feet and looked at her. Before her was Annabeth Chase, goddess of Protection. She scowled.

"What can I do for you Lady Chase?" Asked the daughter of the Hearth.

"Why aren't you training like the other cabin?" Asked the goddess. Angel sighed.

"Because I'm a child of Hestia, the only truly peaceful goddess. So I have inherited an incapacity to fight. I am useless with any weapon and don't have offensive powers." Stated Angel with a shrug. Annabeth smirked.

"I see. So without your dear protector, you are defenseless." Said the daughter of Athena. Angel's eyes narrowed and she tensed a bit before nodding. As soon as she did, Annabeth put a hand on her shoulder and flashed away with her. Fortunately, Angel flinched and closed her eyes, saving her from being disintegrated.

Katie Gardner was walking in the camp, she just finished teaching a climbing class and was heading to her cabin to rest when she noticed a flash of grey light from the corner of her eyes coming from the forest. She frowned and, due to her ADHD, walked to the origin of the flash. She began to her a feminine and familiar voice.

"What can you do now huh? Nothing! You're useless! It will probably teach to your pathetic protector not to mess with a goddess." Spat the voice. Katie's eyes widened and she ran to the scene, only to see Annabeth, fist closed and preparing a blow on Angel who was on the ground. Tears was running down her face and she was in a fetal position to protect herself.

"Stop it Annabeth." Snarled Katie. Annabeth turned to her and sneered.

"This is godly business, run along, nothing to see." But Katie didn't move.

"No, this isn't godly business, this is your own personal little vendetta to try and reclaim your damn pride. Now let her go. Or you will regret it." Answered Katie. Anger was clearly present in her voice. She made friend with Angel since she arrived to camp. She was a sweet girl who always tried to keep peace. And she was cute.

Stop it girl. Now is not the time! Thought the daughter of Demeter.

"You stand no chance. I am a goddess and you are a simple demigod, what will you do? Launch cereal boxes to my face?" Mocked Annabeth. Katie smirked. And shouted.

"Nico Di Angelo! Angel is in danger! Get your butt here right now or I'll tell Elveril you didn't do you job!" Instantly, the son of Hades was popping out of a shadow, Stygian Iron sword in hand and looked at the threat and frowned when he saw the goddess of Protection. A second later, thirty armed and armored skeletons raised from the ground and shadows began to stir, as if they were impatient to impale the immortal girl.

Annabeth seemed less sure of herself. After all, he was a son of the eldest Big Three, and he was charged to protect Angel. And hold a grudge against her for breaking Percy's heart. But she steadied herself and charged.

Instantly, the skeletons attacked too and tried to harm the goddess. But Nico knew she was a skilled fighter, she did survived two wars after all. And the only reason Elveril beat her was because of his unusual training and nature as pure power.

So he did the only possible thing, the only thing that might give him a chance. A Percy Thing. He ran to her and began to battle.

Seeing the confusion and the opportunity, Katie ran to the daughter of Hestia and took her in her arms. The harmed demigoddess tensed before looking up and seeing the familiar and smiling face of Katie. She relaxed and Katie began to inspect her. She frowned.

"You have bad bruises on your face, two broken ribs and probably internal bleeding." Said the daughter of Demeter with a sad pout on her face. Angel chuckled a bit at her face before coughing due to the pain. Katie put her on her back and began to pray to Apollo.

Meanwhile, Nico was left alone against the goddess who had destroyed all of his minions. He kept launching blows after blows, going faster and faster. But each time, a force field stopped his sword and Annabeth answered with her sword.

He was good, but he had to admit she was too, and she had godly stamina. So after a while, he couldn't stop her attacks. So he began to receive long cuts and gashes on his body. And soon, he collapsed, unable to stand anymore. But he had a smile on his face. Making Annabeth frowned.

"Why are you smiling young demigod?" Nico chuckled.

"First, I was born in the twenties, so I'm older than you. And two, I learned that sometimes, even when you lost, you win in a way." And he closed his eyes and turned away. And a flash of gold announced the arrival of Apollo.

The god looked around and saw Nico on the ground, cut all over his body, Angel beaten up and Annabeth with a raging look present and he hesitated between the two. He heard Nico groan.

"Take care of her, I'll be fine." Apollo saw the two were in a bad shape and called for the help of a goddess, even if he knew it would degenerate after hand.

"Aunt Hestia come here please!" A flash of flame later, the eight years old goddess flashed in. She looked at her daughter and gasped. She ran to her and began to heal her and soon, her wounds closed and disappeared. Apollo did the same to Nico and then heard a tree being trashed. He turned around and saw Hestia, her eyes burning wildly, flames running on her body, and Annabeth was on the ground, above a collapsed tree. Apollo was about to stop everything but Annabeth shot on her feet ad glared at the goddess.

"I can't believe you did that! It's none of your business! Go tend the hearth, I'm here to teach a lesson to your error, you know Elveril." Spat Annabeth. Apollo shook his head.

"Oh Chaos save us all." Muttered the god of the sun. And Hestia snapped. She took her godly form and thrown Annabeth away, she walked to her and glared at her.

"Listen to me Annabeth. You are only a minor goddess. Keep your hubris in check. I am the most powerful goddess. And you are going to far. First, you break my favorite demigod's heart, then, you mock Elveril, even if he put you in place. And now, you dare molest ANGEL! It is over! Just look at her the wrong way, and I will make you fade. Are we clear?" Annabeth tried to glare at her but cowered when she felt the power rolling of Hestia's body. And she flashed away.

Hestia calmed down and turned to her daughter. To see her passed out in Katie's arms. The demigoddess took her and stood up before walking to the infirmary. She laid her down on a bed and sat next to Angel, watching over her. Hestia smiled a bit and looked at Katie.

"Take care of her please. I really care about her. Elveril too, but he is strong, and can fight back with ease, but Angel is fragile. So I often worry about her." Katie nodded and Hestia looked at Nico who was standing there. She took him in her arms, making the lonely son of Hades stiffen before relaxing a bit.

"Thank you Nico. I know you fought her to protect her and allow Katie to help her." Nico chuckled and answered nervously.

"In fact, I originally came there because I heard Katie threaten to tell Elv I didn't do my job. And I would rather keep him calm. Which remind me. When the Fighters come to camp next time. I'm not here but in the Underworld okay?" Said Nico with a small smile. Hestia laughed a bit and after a final thank, flashed away. Nico walked to his cabin and Katie looked after Angel.

An hour later, Angel woke up in an infirmary bed, feeling a warm hand on hers. She looked on her right side and saw Katie looking at her. She blushed and looked away. She took Katie's hand and squeezed it a bit. She took a deep breath and looked back at the daughter of Demeter.

"Kate, I need to tell something to you. It is important." Said Angel seriously. She was nervous, and it made her French accent awake. Katie smiled and nodded.

"Well, I have to admit something a bit difficult. I- I-" She began to stammer, unsure of the relevance of her decision.

"Tell me Ang'. What is it? I know it is important and I will listen to you."

"I'm lesbian Kate, and I have fee- feelings for you." Admitted Angel. Katie looked at her in shock, not moving an inch. Seeing the lack of reaction. Angel began to feel tears coming to her yes.

"Sorry." Breathed Angel. She looked away and let her tears fell. But as she kept back a sob, she felt a slender hand forcing her face to the other way. And she was obligated to face a really close Katie. And the next moment, she felt lips on her owns. And she answered the kiss, deepening it slightly. They pulled away after a while and sighed. She put her forehead against Katie's one.

"I love you Ang'." Whispered the daughter of Demeter. Making her giggling.

"I love you too. But I'm tired. I'll sleep for a bit." Katie nodded and pushed her gently against the bed before leaving the infirmary, but not without looking at her last time with a small smile.

**Now. Before heading out of here, I want to make one, single and only warning. No homophobic comment. If I see one, I WILL report it. So be reasonnable and think before writing your comments.**

**And also, a few stories I recommand:**

**The Eternal Victor**

**Titan of the Hunt**

**Everlasting Promises**


	19. Chapter 18 Or the blessing and sadness

**I'm back on this story bros! I finally found the time to update it! So, first of all, I read all your reviews and I thank you all for them.**

**Daughter of Olympus 2: Thanks for making me notice my mistake :) It has been corrected :)**

**Lesopil: Whoa. That's a long review. But I took the time to read it. And I will keep all of your advices in mind. I didn't realize my mistake until you made me notice them :) I'm now thinking of getting in the past of the different Eclipse Fighters, maybe in flashbacks, or facing their past. I want to give them a dark side, like one guilty of something bad, of traumatized, that sort of things. Also, for my template, it is true, and I'll change it, maybe not in this chapter since it was already written, but in the next, I'll try to change that a bit, especially with Percy, Artemis and the Fighters. I also thank you for your compliment on y writing :) And for the PercyxKhione, I planed to do it in the Wild Hunter.**

**k wolf omega: Thanks, I'm glad you like it :) It was my intention to make a badass character, but as I said earlier, I'll turn it down a bit for Percy. Maybe give him some depressive state for some chapter.**

**Now, I didn't answer to everyone, but I think the same for all of you, thanks again for following me and being such amazing readers, I couldn't have gone this far withoutyour support.**

**IMPORTANT: I'm entering my finals in a few weeks, which means less updates as I haveto revise. So don't worry if I don't update for a while.**

**Thanks again bros, and don't forget to review! ;)**

When they were outside the building, Elveril turned to the child and put a hand on her head. He closed his eyes and concentrated. In his head appeared the current position and appearance of her family. And he didn't like what he saw.

Black. Nothing else. He sighed.

"Her family is dead. Probably Lamia." Artemis nodded and looked at the child.

"I could take her in and raise her. What do you think girls?" The whole hunt nodded with smiles and Thalia took the child in her arms.

"I have a name for you. Pallas. As it comes from the word maiden in Greek." Artemis nodded and Percy smiled.

"Okay, the problem is solved. Now guys! We go in the wild. See you Arty!" Said Percy, pecking her on the lips before walking away with the group of boys.

The hunt went another way.

As the man group was walking to the exterior of the city, Shay turned to his friends.

"What do we do now? Another mission?" Elveril shook his head in negation and Percy answered.

"Now we train you. You still have to master the two Arts. Well, we have to create one for you. It would take a while." Shay nodded and together, the Fighters walked away in the distance.

It took them two months to train Shay, he was nearly as good at Percy and Elveril at the Art of Assassination, and his Demigod Art was unique and devastator, an art that was multiplying by tons his physical abilities like strength, speed, thinking, skin resistance etc… for a dozens of minutes.

They also all adopted a style like the lieutenants to have a theme like the hunters have. Percy hadn't change, still with his grey blazer, white shirt and jeans, Elveril too hadn't changed, wearing his black vest and beige pants. But the others had changed a lot, exchanging their tees and jumpers for a more classy style.

Shay was wearing a pure black suit and a burgundy shirt, according to his dark nature and ascendance.

Dan and Troy, the two sons of Apollo, were wearing brown blazers above a white shirt and a blue jean.

Anthony had decided on a leather jacket, a tee and brown pants.

All of them were currently going to the hunt, Percy missing his girlfriend and the others wanting to be kept informed on the activity of monsters and exchanging information with the other group. It was snowing and Elveril knew his love would join them at the hunter's camp. He smiled a bit when he thought of Khione and saw Percy had the same dreamy expression and he chuckled a bit. Behind them, the Fighters were joking and teasing the others.

After walking for seemed an eternity, they saw a warm orange glow and Elveril could feel a hearth near them. The walked a bit more and emerged in a clearing, and the hunters were sitting around the fire. Elveril snapped his fingers and the fire turned silver. Everyone looked up to see the group of fighters before them, they all asked them to come and sit with them. A minute later, Khione flashed in and kissed Elveril.

"Hello Warmy, how are you?" Elveril smiled and put a hand on her waist.

"I'm good and you Ice-cube?" The two began to catch up and Percy looked around, trying to find Artemis. He then turned to Thalia.

"Yo Thals, do you know were Arty is?" Thalia suddenly looked nervous. She was about to answer when a voice was heard at the edge of the clearing.

"Oh Orion, I told you I would beat you." Percy turned and saw Artemis walking in, hand in hand with another man, with sea green eyes like him. She kissed him on the cheek and his world seemed to crumble into dust.

Elveril, who saw too, was pale. He took a step away from Percy and looked at him nervously. And seeing the cold, calculating and fearless fighter nervous made the hunters nervous too.

"Not good, not good at all." Muttered Elveril. Artemis, who seemed to realize the sudden silence, turned her head to the hunt and saw Percy. Her eyes widened and she began to stammer. But Percy interrupted her.

"I see, so it is the real face of the Moon Goddess. I don't want to hear your excuses, save them for another." Coldly said the ex-praetor. His cold fury made the snow around him turn into ice and Khione gulped, knowing the possible extant of his powers in this state. Unfortunately, Orion spoke.

"How dare you talk like that to Lady Artemis? Who do you think you are?" At that moment, Percy lost all his modesty and looked at the hunter.

"Me? Oh little hunter, I only am her boyfriend, well was. I am Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Honorary Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, Lieutenant of Apollo and Hades, Killer of Kronos, Wanderer of the Labyrinth and Tartarus, Bane of the Giants, Slayer of Gaea, Destroyer of Armies, Demon of Ice and Water. And you Orion? Who do you think you are?" Orion paled even more at each title. Percy then fixed his glare on Artemis.

"Don't cross the Fighters again goddess." He turned around and walked away, disappearing in the shadows. Orion looked at Elveril and saw him sighed in disappointment.

"Artemis, follow this advice, he WILL kill you, all trace of Percy is gone, he is in the same state as he is in a battle. You've sealed your fate, I don't know why you decided to go back with this weak son of Poseidon but it was a bad idea." Artemis retrieved her composure and glared at Elveril.

"Who do you think you are, I am still a goddess, _male._" Snapped Artemis. Elveril clicked his tongue.

"I am not a male since I am pure power. But think about it. How did Orion came back to life? Let me guess, he told you he fell from the sky?" Artemis nodded and Orion widened his eyes. "Yeah, that's bullshit, first, if it was that simple, he would have come back way earlier. And even if it was possible, the fall would have kill him before he could reach the ground, because of the heat he would have accumulated during the fall. Plus, there is no limit to the sky since the earth is round. I see only one way for him to come back now." Stated Elveril. The hunters took their bows and aimed for Orion. Elveril smiled, in a twisted, malicious strategist kind of way.

"He is Erebus' spy." Orion took a step back but was stopped by a wall of flame.

"It was a good plan of him, I admit it. But your master made several mistakes. First, he underestimated my knowledge and analysis capacities, secondly, his actions angered me, which is a bad thing to do. But most importantly, he chose you, making Artemis fall for you again, he unleashed Percy's rage, something that put Gaea on her knees before. Go back, shadow travel to your master and give him a message for me." Said Elveril, his head high and slight amusement present in his voice.

"Go tell your master he just ran in my trap, tell him it is too late for him, tell him that his signed his death warrant." Said Elveril. Orion fell into a shadow and Elveril turned to Artemis.

"I thought you were the prudent one in the Council, but I guess I was wrong. What happened was mostly your fault. If I cross your path, Olympus will have to fight Erebus without you and the Hunt will need a new patron." Artemis looked offended and was about to fire an arrow but stopped instantly, or more, was stopped.

"Han Kami no jutsu, Master Puppeteer" Growled Elveril, a hand outstretched before him. Artemis looked shocked and, for the first in a long time, genuinely afraid, he was controlling her.

"I can control you using your body heat. Making any warm creature, god, human and monsters alike, my slaves. Only ice gods can escape it." Slowly said Elveril, his tone distilled fear in everyone.

"You have a free pass this time. But I won't be merciful next time. Just hope you found a way of apologizing to Percy before I decide to lose control." Elveril and the Fighters walked away and shadow traveled to Percy's location, Montauk beach. He was here, training his close combat moves, his arms and legs were only blurs as he punched the air at high speed. He went faster and faster until he let out a huge cry and made the earth shake, answering his rage. Instantly, the fourteen Olympians and Nyx flashed in, alarmed. They saw Percy and gulped.

Around him was water slices turning at high speed, icicles growing and shattering, in his eyes were a glowing trident. Poseidon gasped.

"The Mark of Atlantis." Breathed the god. Elveril looked at his friend glared at Artemis.

"See what you unleashed? And now I have to knock him out. Let's go." Groaned the Protector. He closed his eyes and calmed down.

"Han Kami no jutsu, Internal Sun" Everyone felt the burst of power in Elveril. But it suddenly vanished. Elveril pushed on his legs and he became too fast to be seen, he became visible again to the other side of Percy and the later fell on the floor, unconscious.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, Call of the dark." Murmured Elveril before falling on his knees, panting heavily. Hestia ran to his side.

"What is it Elveril?" Asked the Hearth goddess. Elveril chuckled softly.

"It's okay, it's just that I boosted my powers before using it all to improve my body, it was an experiment, and it is a very bad idea. Gods that hurts like Tartarus!" Swore Elveril, gripping his chest. Hestia made his rest on his back and Poseidon spoke.

"I should have known, the Mark of Atlantis. It is an independent power, fixing itself on a powerful son of the Sea, it only appears when the bearer is ready. It boost his powers, strength, speed, intelligence, agility, reflexes, everything. Once it appeared, the only way to take it away is death. It is very rare, it also has another name, it is called the Blessing of Pontus. Percy has been blessed by Pontus." Said the Sea god. Everyone stared at him and Elveril laugh, first softly, but his laugher increased.

"Only him! Only Percy would be able to have it huh? And knowing him, he will only be annoyed to have even more power, not like others son of Poseidon I encountered recently. Poseidon looked at Elveril, confusion clear on his face. Elveril sighed.

"Just an hour earlier, we reached the Hunt with the guys, when we arrived, when saw the girls, we discussed a bit, and then Artemis arrived, in the arms of Orion, and kissed him on the cheek. He was about to insult Percy but he threw him his titles and achievements in the face. It was in fact a plan of Erebus to destroyed Percy. But it obviously backfired. And even greater then I predicted." Artemis turned to him.

"You knew? You predicted it? And you didn't told me! I could have avoided this mess!" Shouted the silver goddess. Elveril stared at her, in his eyes was burning hate, on his face was fixed anger and in his voice was ringing disgust.

"Don't put your own mistakes on me, _virgin_¸ you are supposed to be a wise, millennia old goddess, you should have think a bit and realized it was a trap. But you acted like a stupid, hormones-drove teenager and was blinded, a _second time_ by Orion, following him like a lost puppy and shattering your relationship with Percy. You weren't prudent enough, so much for the Great Huntress! While I, a simple power artifact, was able to anticipate it and predict most of the repercussions. Go cry in Daddy's toga, but don't think it was anybody else's fault. It was yours, and yours alone." Artemis was shocked. Elveril jumped on his feet and walked to Percy. He sighed and kicked him.

"Wake up Ice-cream! It's time to go!" Percy groaned and woke up.

"What happened?" Elveril chuckled sadly.

"Your rage unlocked the blessing of Pontus." At that Percy sighed in exasperation.

"Great! More powers! So, what now?" Asked the son of Poseidon as he cracked his neck. Everyone could see his eyes. They were the same, except that in his irises was a form, the one of a trident. The meeting point of the tree points and the handle being in his pupils and not visible. But another thing was visible, the lack of happiness in it.

"Now? We prepare for war, I have the feeling that Erebus will attack this summer." Said somberly Elveril. And Nyx nodded.

The hunt grudgingly walked behind their goddess and prepared for hunting. The Fighters walked and kneeled before Apollo.

"What should we do now Lord Apollo?" Asked Percy. The said god looked at him with a sad smile and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well. I think you should go back t your original duties. Hunt monsters and rescue demigods. Is that ok?" Asked the god of the sun with a smile. Percy nodded.

"Guys! Let's go! We have some monsters to take down! Mrs. O'Leary! Come!" The hellhound jumped out of a shadow and sat next to him. An instant later, Drake snaked out of the woods and rolled up at Elveril's feet.

The Fighters walked in the wood, away from the hunt and away from their problems. Only when they were away from sight that Percy began to cry. He cried like he never did. And Travis and Connor didn't like that.

"Don't worry Perce. It will be okay." Said Connor. Travis put an arm around his neck.

"Yeah bro. We're here, don't forget us okay. Relax for a while, we will take care of the Fighters with Elv." Percy smiled sadly and nodded, tears still rolling down his cheeks.


	20. Chapter 19 Or the mistake and the fight

**Elverilae on report! I have a chapter for you guys! I know I said I would write less buuuut... I wrote and revised at the same time. So, I post this chapter for you guys :)**

**nico2883: Yes it will be. I love too much this pairing. But I'm just putting obstacles in their happiness.**

**CrowleyKingOfHell: I'm sorry that you are dissapointed, but I will note on what you said and next time, in another story, it will come later.**

**Son of Athena 11 and 14: Thanks, I'm touched that you love my cruelty, and I love The Assassin of Hestia! I'm a great fan :)**

**To the all those who said you loved the precedent chapter: Thanks, I love what you said.**

**Now, to this guest who posted the review about he had a few months left. It really touched me and I will do what I can to finish the story. But I can't promise anything. At least for now. In two weeks, my finals will be over and I will concentrate on the Son of Hestia.**

**Read, Review, Enjoy!**

The group steeled their nerves and faced each other in a circle. Shay decided to break the silence.

"So. What are we doing exactly now? Because, 'hunting monsters and rescuing demigods' is a bit vague as an order." Elveril sighed.

"That's Apollo for you. Anyway, I may have an idea, but I don't know if you'll agree with it." Said an unsure Elveril. Seeing this, the Stolls narrowed their eyes.

"Tell us. We know this face. It's the same we do when Katie interrogates us. So, spill." Ordered the two sons of Hermes. Troy and Dan made a suspicious face and Elverilae gulped.

"We could investigate on the war. But for that, we need to go to Tartarus." Instantly, the four demigods stepped away. Ryan paled and Anthony began to nervously play with his wand. For the first time, Percy shot out of his trance and glared at Elveril.

"No. I'm not going down there again. No way. What are you thinking? You want us killed?" Growled Percy. He began to shout, not thinking, only relishing his bottled up emotions on him.

"You are not human but we are okay?! And we don't want to die! We have something to live for, family, friends! You can't understand that! Don't count on me to follow your insane idea!" As soon as the words escaped his mouth, his eyes widened and he realized what he said. He saw multiple emotions passing in the protectors eyes. Shock, anger, rage, sadness, and finally, betrayal. Elveril lowered his head in defeat.

"Elv. I-" Began Percy. But he was stopped by him raising his hand. Elveril then dropped his golden ring on the ground before walking away. The last vision the group had of his face was a tear rolling on his cheek before evaporating. As he walked away, the protector spoke.

"Sorry to have proposed this. I… understand your point. I'm going to find a way to gather information." Whispered Elveril. A column of black and gold fire blinded them and the next instant, Elveril was gone.

Percy stared at the empty space for a moment before collapsing, sobbing in his hands.

"Why? Why did I say this? I didn't mean it, I just ranted, I was hurt and scared. Why?" Began to cry the son of Poseidon. Anthony sat next to him and pat his back.

"It is okay. It was a crossroad, two choices, but not yours. His. He had the choice not to tell, and go on a more peaceful road for a while, or take this one. But a more peaceful road is not always the safest for demigods." Said the son of Trivia. Confusion mixed itself with sadness on Percy's face.

"Stop talking like an Athenian. Too complicated for me." Anthony smiled.

"Don't worry, it will all be okay later. You know how Elverilae is, a hothead, always reacting on the instant. He will blow off some steam and come back later." Percy smiled and nodded. He brushed away the tears and stood up. The Stolls spoke.

"We have an idea!" Percy looked at them.

"If it is pranking anyone, then no." Travis made puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, not working on me." Connor pouted.

"Huh huh. Still not working. We do at least a mission, and then, we can prank someone, and I may have an awesome idea." Hearing this, the two prankster nodded eagerly.

"Okay, so, what would you like to do?" Asked the lieutenant. Immediately, Connor shouted.

"Prank someone!" He was slapped on the back of the head by Anthony.

"Idiot, he meant for a mission. Idiot." Muttered the son of Magic. Ryan chuckled.

"Even the children of Aphrodite would have been able to understand that one." Connor glared at him while Troy and Dan were rolling on the floor.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go to the west coast. There is a lot of monsters there, and we could lead the nearby demigods to camp Jupiter." Percy looked at everyone and when they nodded, he did too. And they began to run in sync to their destination, the other side of the country.

When Elveril flashed out, he didn't think of were to go. So when he could distinguish his surrounding, he saw the throne room of Olympus. He was standing in the Hearth. His creator wasn't here, she was probably at one of the camps. So he ran to one of the only place he knew in Olympus, the arena. When he arrived there, he saw a dozen of minor gods fighting each other and he took a deep breath.

"Excuse me milords! I would like a fight. A good one. I need to blow off some steam!" Everyone turned to him and eyed him. A goddess walked to him and eyed him critically.

"Who do you think you are kiddo? It's Olympus' arena, you stand no chance." Spat the female god. Elveril's eyes flared up.

"By your physique, your attitude and language, I guess you are Otrera, goddess of Chaos and violence, wife of Ares." A small smirk appeared of the goddess' lips.

"You know your classics punk. But it doesn't change anything. You stand no chance. I'm the goddess of chaos as you said." But when she finished her sentence, Elveril sucker punched her and she flew away and crashed in a wall.

"I don't care of your domains. I want to fight. I'm Elverilae Odysseus Réng. Surely you heard of me." Growled the protector. The goddess stood up and spat the blood on the floor before taking a fighting pose.

"You have some strength punk. But I'm still a goddess." Elveril was about to run to her when he felt a sensation in his neck. He ducked and a fist flew just above his head. He faced the threat and saw Heracles, standing before him with pride rolling of his body like power. He rolled his eyes.

"So here comes Heracles, god of cheaters and cowardice." Said god frowned before growling.

"What are you talking about? I'm the greatest hero who ever lived, you surely know that." Elveril smirked.

"Really? Then why couldn't you take the apple of immortality by yourself? You had to trick a Hesperide for that. Her name was Zoë I think. Also, a friend of mine did almost all of them, and he was twelve. The only thing he didn't was capture Artemis' hind, take the Amazon's belt and capture Poseidon's bull. But hey, Artemis is his girlfriend, well, more was, she cheated on him, he befriended the current queen of the Amazon's and for the bull, he killed Mother Earth by himself so he outclassed you by a landslide." Taunted the protector with a cheeky smile. Heracles roared and charged him. At the last moment, Elveril stepped aside and spun.

"Gotcha!" Yelled the creation of the Hearth and he kicked Heracles in the ribs. He turned on his heels and raised his hand. Stopping the blow of Otrera. She looked shocked.

"What? Didn't think I could stop it? You're a war goddess, not a goddess of Strength." He then Sparta kicked her (yes, it is an adjective, shut up). She flew a few yards away and Elveril placed himself to face the two gods. He smirked evilly.

"Now I can unleash my emotions." Instantly, the temperature in the arena doubled, a vortex of fire engulfed the warrior as the dam holding back his emotion broke.

His vision was red. In his head was ranging Percy's words, again and again. Then added up Annabeth's ones. And his anger turned into fury. He ran to the closest of the two gods. Heracles. He punched him in the face and the god began to fall back. But Elverilae grabbed him by the pelt and puled him to him, kneeing hi in the stomach before making a spinning jump and kicking him in the back, before kicking him as hard as he could. Making Heracles fly away, unconscious.

Seeing the capacities of the fighter, Otrera seemed less sure of herself. But before she could even think, Elveril's blazing eyes fixed themselves on her. And the artifact smirked.

"Han kami no jutsu, Master Puppeteer." He outstretched his hand and took control of Otrera.

"What are you doing! Let me go!" Elveril smiled.

"No. As I said, I need to blow off some steam." He jumped to her and punched her, again and again, going faster and faster, becoming a blur of punches and kicks on the goddess before he finally stopped and let her go. He dropped to his knees and looked at the ground. Everyone was silent, and Elveril roared to the sky, letting go all his anger in flames.

That is when Hestia flashed in, seeing her creation in a column of fire before drifting into unconsciousness. She ran to him and took him in his arms. She stroke his hair and raised her head to the present gods.

"What happened?" Asked the eight years old goddess. One of them was about to answer when Heracles raised and roared.

"Where is he? Where is this punk?! I'll kill him!" Hestia looked at him, then at the unconscious Otrera and she shook her head, understanding what happened.

"No you will not, Heracles." Stated the goddess of the hearth. But the god, blinded by his rage, didn't take a good look at his opponent.

"Get out of my sight Hebe. I need to teach respect to this demigod, then, I'll have to punish you for speaking to me like this." Hestia faced the god and her eyes ignited.

"I'm not Hebe, minor god, I'm Hestia, and what you just said will be reported to the Olympian council. Now get out of my sight." Growled Hestia. Heracles quickly nodded and ran away for his life. Hestia instantly calmed down as she looked at her creation sleeping. She flashed away with him to her palace.


	21. Chapter 20 Or Annabeth and reunions

**The twentieth chapter guys! TWENTIETH! This is madness! **

**No. THIS IS SPARTA!**

**Shut up punchline, go back in your box! Where was I? Oh yeah! I can't believe I went this far in the story! Anyway, for the reviews.**

**thomassmith69: Yep, but it wil be brighter soon don't worry.**

**Drewm385: There is reasons behind what happened. Don't worry, just wait and see :)**

**Son of Athena 11 and 14: Yeah, but now I come back! with a short chapter, because I need time to write and find the inspiration.**

**WhiteEagle1985: Thanks. And also thanks because I do seem to recall that you followed and cheered me since the beginning :)**

**Thanks also to Allison daughter of Apollo who gave me a great idea, as well as ObeliskX. And as always, to all the readers, thanks, and for this special guest, I'll think harder to write faster fo you my friend.**

They have been travelling for a week now, and they didn't heard anything from Elveril nor Artemis. Percy had closed himself, no emotion showing on his face apart sadness.

They were near the Amazon's Head Quarters. Tired, the Stolls informed the Fighters they would rest there. All the fighter sighed and nodded. They walked in the streets and stopped before the factory. They looked at each other, apprehension taking them. They all knew the reputation of the Amazons and didn't want to be there slaves. Percy took a deep breath and removed all emotions from his face. He uncapped both swords and put them crossed on his back.

The Fighters understood the idea. They had to look professional and intimidating. So Dan and Troy took they black and golden bow, and put they on their back too. Ryan summoned his black claymore and kept it in hand, the flat of the blade on his shoulder. Anthony made his wand twirl in his hand and willed magic to appear, making white purplish rues spin lazily around him. Finally, Shay summoned his spear from a shadow and put it behind his neck, a hand on each side of the weapon, he also changed his appearance for his combat aspect and grinned, showing his sharp fangs.

Then, the group walked in, confidence rolling of them in waves. Percy walked to the reception.

"Hello. My friend and I would like to see your queen. Is she still Hylla Ramirez-Arellano?" The receptionist frowned and unsheathed an imperial gold dagger and tried to put it at his throat. But Percy grabbed her wrist and slammed it on the counter. The other members of the Fighters walked to him and her eyes widened. She prepared to scream but Ryan knocked her unconscious with a hard hit on th head. Everyone eyed him and he took an offended look.

"What? She was about to alert everyone!" Percy sighed and began to walk.

"Come on everyone, I know were the throne room is." They arrived there without any difficulties, much to Percy's surprise. But he shrugged it off and kicked the doors open.

"Hello Queen Hylla! It's been a while. Last time was on the Field of Mars I think. Right?" Hylla, who was reading on her tablet, looked up startled and saw the group, led by Percy. She was about to great him when her guards surrounded them. Percy looked at them coldly.

"I will give you one advice. Put those toothpicks away. I'm not in a good mood at all. If you don't, I will answer back. And believe me. It won't be pretty." Travis put a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Hmmm. Bro. I know you're the lieutenant and all that but I personally don't think it's a good idea to execute the whole personal guard just because you're in a bad moon." Connor nodded fast.

Anthony raised his wand and runes glowed brightly around it and he spoke in greek.

"Melt on my will" The weapons of the guards heated up and soon were reduced to puddle. They all stood there, shocked. Percy unsheathed his swords and made them spin.

"All right. I think it's time for a clear explanation. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus twice and Honorary Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. And this is my elite group of fighters. We are under the command of Apollo and Hades. Now, we're not here to fight you. We just need a shelter for a while. We will work in the area for a bit, so we thought to ask you for your hospitality Queen Hylla." Hylla smiled a bit, she wanted to tease him.

"Tell me a reason of why I should accept? After all, you knocked out my guard and profaned false threats." Percy smiled wickedly.

"The nice reason? We're friends. The scary one? If you don't, I will tear the building to the ground. Do you think a simple shed will resist? Before you answer, remember that I put Mother Earth on her knees with my powers." Cheekily answer Percy. His tridents became more luminous. Hylla gulped difficultly and took a deep breath.

"Of course. I am always glad to receive in my home a dear friend of mine." Percy smiled and capped his swords and wiled his armors in cloths.

"Thanks Hylla. Now, the sun is still high in the sky, so I think we will go and save so poor endangered demigods." Hylla nodded but then, her eyes widened. Percy tensed and spun, raising his ice arm. It stopped a sword wielded by Annabeth. Percy growled.

"What are you doing here? Elv isn't here." Annabeth took a superior face.

"I'm teaching you a lesson. I'm pissed that you are getting more and more powers and rejecting me. And then you go for that maiden goddess. I should take care of her to teach her a lesson often she stole my man." Percy frowned. And he felt anger slowly rising in him. He didn't know why. After all, she cheated on him with Orion, so he shouldn't feel that. But he felt it anyway. So he kicked Annabeth away. He cracked his neck and took off his blazer and shirt before giving it to Anthony. And the Amazons saw for the first time that his right arm was entirely made of ice. He concentrated a bit and his arm changed, looking more bestial, like he had the crossing between a human and a predatory arm. His fingertips sharp as razors, on his elbow was what looked like a thorn, his general form was more muscled like. Percy glared at her.

"You are truly beginning to be annoying. Maybe I should be the one teaching you a lesson." He walked to her and slashed her chest, ichor dripped from the wounds and his claws. She cried in pain. Percy sighed.

"You can't stand this pain? But it is only the beginning my dear. After all, as you said to me…" He bended and whispered in her ear.

"I am a monster." He punched her and she landed against a wall, cracking it in the process. She raised her hand and sent a blast of energy to him. He couldn't stop it and flew away. He land with a groan and rose on his feet.

"I hate when you godling do that." He slowed his breath pattern and took another stance. She tried again to blast him, but he leaned back. The ray only burned a lock of his hair. He grinned and took out an ipod from his pocket.

"You know what? I want to have fun. Hylla, launch that music!" He threw the device and when she plugged it in a dock, Funky boogie by John Ozilla rang in the room. And Percy began to dodge the attacks of the goddess while dancing on the disco music. Shay, who was looking at the scene with an incredulous look on his face, began to chuckle and then burst out laughing at the sight of Perseus Jackson, the Savior of Olympus and full ninja, dancing on a disco music in the middle of a fight. The more Percy was dodging, the more Shay was laughing, and the more Annabeth raged. Until a point that she attacked Shay who barely dodged.

He was shocked, his eyes wide and fixing the black spot on the wall where his head previously was. He turned to the goddess.

"Don't attack me! I didn't do anything! Not my fault if Percy can wipe the floor with you while dancing disco okay!" Annabeth attacked again but with a flick of Shay's wrist, a spear of shadow destroyed the beam. He walked slowly to her, each step making a low, innerving stomp. He pointed the goddess with his spear and sighed.

"I really don't like to fight. Please stop this nonsense. Percy is playing with you and I'm the son of Erebus. Do you think you stand a chance?" Annabeth gritted her teeth and flashed away. Shay threw the spear in a shadow and leaned against a wall.

"So. What do we do now boss?" Asked Troy as he looked at a package containing a bow.

"Don't call me boss. I hate that. I think we should go around camp Jupiter. From what I know, there is demigods trying to find the Wolf House." The troops nodded and walked out of the building.

When Elveril woke up, he was in a house. At least, that is what he could tell. After all, he was lying in a comfortable bed. He sat up and looked around hmi. On a desk were his guns and magazines along with his armor/clothes. He looked at himself and saw that he was in simple underwear. He frowned.

"I don't recall meeting Khione last… Oh. I passed out in Hestia's arms. Right." Muttered the protector. He jumped out of bed and put his clothes and guns on before leaving the room. He walked down the stairs and arrived in a beautiful and cozy living room. He saw a heart and outstretched his hand. He shot a small amount of flame in it to rekindle the flame.

"Thank you Elverilae." Said a feminine and young voice behind him. He faced the voice, pointing his guns before sighing and relaxing. It was Hestia.

"Sorry my Lady. I'm used to be on my guards. How are you?" Asked the artifact. Hestia smiled a bit.

"I am good thank you. And don't worry, I understand. Now. Are you hungry?" Elveril nodded and Hestia smiled warmly.

After a breakfast and small talks, Elveril got up and bowed to Hestia.

"I wish I could stay longer my Lady but I need to see Lady Khione. I am in need of guidance." Hestia smiled and nodded. She waved her hand and teleported her creation to the castle of the snow goddess. He faced the large ice doors and knocked. The same hyperborean as before opened.

"Who shall I announce?" He asked in a gruffly voice. Elveril bowed his head.

"Elverilae Réng." The giant nodded and let him in before leading him to the throne room. When they entered, they were met with the annoyed voice of Khione.

"Who comes and disturb my peace?" Elveril smirked.

"Elverilae Réng, Protector of the House of Hestia." Khione's head raised suddenly and she smiled. She ran to him and hugged him tightly before kissing him.

"I missed you! How are you? What are you doing here?" Elveril smiled and hold her close.

"I came here because I need advices, and I immediately thought of you." Khione smiled sweetly and pecked him, making him smile. He then frowned and tensed. He looked around and flashed in his ninjato.

"I felt a god, he just entered the palace."

**Tell me what you think of it guys. I wasn't too sure of myself. I don't know why. Even if I thought hard, nothing better came. I guess there is times like that. Anyway. Review! And see ya'll next time!**


	22. Chapter 21 Or Love and War

**Hello again my friends! I had some inspiration lately, so I wrote, and I decided to publish. Tell me if it is anything good.**

**Now, next chapter will be a Artemis POV. I still have to write it though. And it will explain some things on her behavior toward Percy.**

**I also hope this chapter will satisfy you guys!**

**For the Wild Hunter, I have some ideas for this story but I still have to think of the main line. And for the Broken Hero, I have a chapter written but I'll wait for a bit before posting it.**

**That's all for the news. Enjoy, have fun and review!**

"I felt a god, he just entered the palace." Khione frowned and took a step back. She learnt not to go between her lover and his enemies. He took his handgun and waited. The ice doors burst opened and a man of his height with white hairs walked in. He had a bow on his back and a pair of wings. He stopped when he saw Elveril.

"Who dares threaten me in my daughter's palace?" Frowned the god. Elveril connected the dots. He was Boreas, god of Winter and the North Wind. He put away his weapons and faced him.

"Sorry for my rudeness Lord Boreas. My name is Elverilae, Protector of the House of Hestia. I thought you were some random god having some random grudge against Lady Khione." Boreas frowned.

"It makes a lot of random demigod." Stated the god. Elveril shook his head.

"I'm not a demigod, long story, don't ask. And a lot of things are random with the gods. Without any offence." Boreas laughed.

"Yes, it is quite true indeed. So. Can you tell me why you are in my daughter's palace?" Elveril gulped and nodded.

"I am her… Ah… Lover." Boreas' eyes narrowed.

"Really? Tell me why I should let you date my daughter." Elveril sat lazily on a guest chair Khione summoned and looked at the god without any fear.

"Maybe because I have the ability to kill a Giant without any god to help. Or because I could wipe the floor with you. If you want other reasons, I could tell you that my best friend is Perseus Jackson, which should be enough. But even simpler. Because I love her." Stated the protector as he summoned a coke. He sipped it and smirked at the god. Said god glared.

"I don't see any good reasons in that. And you love her? Don't make me laugh. I heard about you. You don't have feelings creation." Elveril sighed. He downed his coke and stared at the god.

"Han Kami no jutsu. Light Speed." He stood up and ran to the god, kicked him away before running where he landed. He took him by the collar and lifted him. He whispered in his ear.

"Okay. Let's clear this up. You won't stop this. Because if you do. Well. Let's just say there won't be any winter on Earth in a few decades." He set his eyes ablaze and Boreas nodded quickly.

"Look at those traces in the ground. It's strange." Stated Connor as he looked at the ground. Percy frowned and walked to the said traces. There was, in fact, human footprints in the ground, going south. But the strange thing was the amount of remnant magic in them. It was huge. And this made Percy uneasy.

"Okay, whatever it is, it's dangerous. So we have to kill it." Ryan nodded, followed by every other members. Travis spoke up with a sheepish voice.

"After that, we will prank someone right?" Percy sighed and Shay chuckled at the stupidity of the son of Hermes.

"From now on, not a sound, we don't know who or what we have to face. Nor do we know its capacities." Everyone nodded and crouched slightly. They followed the track for ten minutes, not making a sound. And what they saw made them gulp.

A huge army of monsters, like, of the size of the battle of Manhattan. And sat in a throne was a winged being whose power was tremendous. Everyone felt the power and Percy realized that the being was a Primordial. Shay sighed.

"Of course, it had to be a Primordial huh? Fate really hates us." Stated the son of Erebus. Connor chuckled.

"It's because of Percy. He jinxed us by being us. It is well known he is the most unlucky guy of all Greek history." Said demigod smiled wryly and began to think.

_A winged Primordial? Who could it be? Related to the sky? No. The only one is Ouranos and he is just old and bearded. Definitely not Erebus or Shay would have recognized him. Nor Tartarus, I saw him. And this one is too handsome to be… Wait handsome? Of course! Eros! So there is two Eros, son of Aphrodite and Ares, and a Primordial. Great. Shit just got more complicated._ He turned to his troops.

"Okay. You guys take care of the army. I will deal with Eros. I am the only one who fought a Primordial. Do your best okay? But be careful. I don't want any loss. If one of you die, I'll walk down to the Underworld and beat you up, on way or another. Understood?" Ordered the son of Poseidon with a straight face. Everyone answer with a firm yes. They all knew how much he cared for his friends. They all walked silently to the army of monsters and waited for Percy to do his usual grand entrance. And so, they listened to Eros talking.

"With this army, we will tear down the amazons, and then, Camp Jupiter! They stand no chance! Brother will be pleased!" Yelled the Primordial with a somewhat insane smile on his face. At that moment, Percy stepped in the area, hood on, swords in his hands and pointing to the floor.

"And how will you do that? Because, before attacking the Amazons, you will have to defeat the Eclipse Fighters." Said Percy with a steely calm voice. Eros faced the demigod and glared at him.

"Demigod. How did you sneaked in without being detected? Oh well. I'll just have to ill you." He waved his hand and a ray of pure pink energy flew to Perseus. He crossed Blizzard and Riptide before him and intercepted the attack with them before scattering it with a swift yet brutal motion of his blades. Percy was about to trash talk the deity when a silver arrow pierced a tree just next to Eros. Percy growled and faced the origin of the shot.

"Artemis. Don't steal my kills, I don't do that for you." The goddess stepped out of her hiding spot and faced her ex.

"He is a Primordial, you will need help." Stated the goddess with a false impassive face. Behind her was the whole hunt. Thalia stepped out.

"She is right Percy. We are talking about a Primordial here. Not a monster." Percy faced her and laughed humorlessly.

"I already killed a Primordial remember? Gaea? Now stay behind. It isn't a fight for little girls." Stated Percy with a dark voice. Thalia was shocked. He wasn't the Percy she knew, this Percy was bitter and angry, still mourning for his lost love, still angry over the second betrayal. She heard the huntresses behind her beginning to yell at Percy with passion and anger. Thalia was about to end the incident when Percy's tridents shone bright. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Instantly, all the vegetation around them died in a 11 yard radius. Water rose from it and instantly froze, making the area look like a field of icicles. Every girls stopped shouting and stared at the frozen spears pointing at them with fear.

"Now, if one of you honestly think she can take me down before I take care of her. Then go on. Otherwise, stand down and let me take care of the birdy." Growled the son of Poseidon. Artemis walked to him and notched an arrow, pointing it to the deity.

"I'll cover you." Percy nodded, not letting any emotion breaking his mask. He faced Eros and smiled.

"Let's dance."

The Fighters were battling for their lives. They knew that is they didn't kill that army, then their allies would be seriously in danger. But their task was impossible. And Shay, who was tearing down a battalion of empousaï by whirling his spear at high speed was loudly complaining about it.

"Is he serious? Five against an army! We are Fighters! Not Spartans!" He spun and kicked away a nearby monster before taking a deep breath.

Dan and Troy were in the trees, using there bow to fire a large number of arrows at the army. Their arrows were imbued with their father's essence, making small light explosions as they hit their targets. At the base of their tree was Ryan, protecting them by ripping apart incoming monsters with his large sword, at the same time, he was shouting insults at the army.

"You call yourselves monsters! Come on then! For the moment, I've seen scarier ones under my bed! You are pathetic wimps! Come and fight me!" This was making the Stolls laugh as they were using their daggers to keep the monsters away, and sometime, they would use a technic to be invisible and sneak away.

A bit away, Anthony was analyzing the situation and came to a conclusion. He had to finish the battle with one powerful move. He took his wand, made it spin on his palm before grabbing it firmly.

"Guys! I'll do something. But I'll be out cold for a day after that! Do you trust me?!" Yelled the young son of Trivia as he faced the army. Travis understood immediately what he wanted to do.

"Dude, are you sure?" The demigod didn't answer but he didn't have too. His look answered for him. He was determined and slightly angry. Shay ran to the closest shadow and shadow traveled to his friend, strongly his spear.

"I'll protect you if you are unconscious." Anthony smiled thankfully and raised his arm a bit. He spoke in Japanese.

"Han kami no jutsu, No limit." Said the white haired boy. Instantly, his eyes turned pure purple. His voice became strange, like echoed.

"Han Kami no jutsu, Hidden Technic, Magical Warfare. Energy sniper." Instantly, five magical seal flashed in existence, parallel to his right arm. He outstretched his arm and pointed the army. A large laser was fired form the alignment of seals and pierced the enemy ranks. Shay instantly understood what was happening. He was using his magic to create magical weapons.

"Magical Artillery." A wall of seals shimmered in existence next to him. A second later, fireballs drawn an arc in the air before exploding in the monster army. Dust cleared and Anthony frowned. He wasn't doing enough damage. And he could feel the cost of the spell he used.

"Air-ground missiles. Magical Artillery." Dozens of seals appeared in diagonal above the swarm of creatures as well as on front of them. And the next instant, it was a rain of destruction, blinding everyone with dust and deafening everyone with the detonations. But a good half of monsters was still standing before them. So Anthony cried in rage.

"Weapon of Mass Destruction! Orbital Strike!" Twenty four black glowing seals appeared in a circle in the sky. A net of light was drawn in this circle creating a huge magical seal from other seals. The whole magical construction glowed and a huge beam of pure magic crashed on the ground. Destroying most of the remaining army. And Anthony fell in the arms of Morpheus, and on the ground too.


	23. Chapter 22 Or feelings and what the!

**Anoher chapter incoming! **

**For your informations, I have introduced a bit of Artemis POV, and let me tell you, trying to write girl isn't my style, too complicated to understand, so I won't do this often, but I'll try to do it sometimes.**

**For the reviews now!**

**BossMan1a22: Sorry if my characters developpement disapointed (is it the right spelling?) you. But I hope you understand I can't rewrite all the story at this point. Maybe when I'll have finish it. But not now. But I took your opinion in count and use it in my other stories. But for the OOCness, it is, at the base, a Pertemis, so there is forcefully some. As for the Google Translate, I don't use it for two reasons, first, it doesn't count grammar, and two, I firstly write this story to improve my English**

**WhiteEagle1985: I'm glad you liked it! I had to think for a while about his magic and it came to me naturally, use magic like mortal weapons! And As I had to put the others under the light, it was a good occasion to show his powers! And what is more badass than an orbital strike completely destroying an army.**

**Cheetah2613 and JustLucky05: Thanks! I already have some ideas for the next one, it will be a bit more concentrated on Elveril and his protégé/sister.**

**Now, have fun, and review!**

Percy was staring at the deity, ready to attack at the first sign of relaxation in his muscles. They stayed like this for two minutes until the demigod saw the awaited opening. He pushed on his leg and ran to the Primordial at full speed. On his side was flying silver arrows, expertly avoiding his body and still hitting close to his enemy. He smiled wickedly.

Once he was at range, he slashed from under with all his strength using Blizzard. But a golden sword blocked his strike. He used the momentum to rotate on a horizontal plan and slashed vertically with Riptide, forcing the Primordial to back off. He continued on the offence, not letting any space for the deity to answer his attacks.

"Not so tough now are we Primordial. It was to be expected, after all, you are a love deity, you can't fight." Stated the demigod. The next instant, Eros somehow avoided a slash and punched the son of Poseidon, sending him in a tree.

"You dare mock me! I was there at the creation, I rose from the Void! I was there when swordsmanship was invented little demigod! Learn your place." Growled the Primordial of Love. Percy stood up and chuckled weakly.

"I got to admit, you pack one Hades of a punch. But I've had worse. You know, I really need to blow off some steam. You want to help me with that." Smiled Percy. Eros answered his smile by a cruel one.

"Ah. Yes, I know why. You first girlfriend left you for a rapist, your second one cheated on you for a resurrected half-brother. I have to say, I had fun with your love life." Laughed the Primordial. The smile on Percy's face vanished. Tears began to fall on his cheeks. He began to sob, letting all his pain go. Thalia ran to her friend and hugged him, whispering comforting words in his ears while Eros had a smug smile on his face.

But they, the sobbing stopped. Percy had a completely blank and dry face. He rose and faced the Primordial.

Thalia cringed and took a step back. She knew a pissed of Percy was dangerous, very dangerous.

Artemis was in shock, for months, she tried to understand what happened, she couldn't comprehend what happened to her, she knew what happened but it was like she had no control, like watching a film in a foggy room, slightly blurred and without any control on the actions. She had cried, for hours she cried in her tent the loss of the wonderful man that Percy was. She then tried to contact and track him and his Fighters, but trying to find a ninja was impossible.

But now, all was clear, Eros tried to destroy them, the two leaders of the elite forces of Olympus, by playing with their love lives. She looked at her former lover and saw on his face multiple feelings, first, shock, and then, relief, and then rage, which soon replaced all the previous emotions, fury was soon all she could see.

Water rose from nature around the demigod. The wind began to spin around him, as well at water. He then glared at the Primordial.

"That's exactly what I hate in a god, Titan, Primordial or every single immortal being. They think they can mess with our love life, just because Love is in their titles. First, Fates hates me, then, Aphrodite take an interest in me, then, you mess with me. I will send you to Tartarus." In Percy's voice was perceptible all the hate he was feeling right now. His tone send chills in the huntresses' back.

Eros spread his wings and took off. Everyone gasped, apart from Percy who didn't seemed fazed.

"So now you run away. A second earlier you said you were invincible. And now, look at you, flying in an attempt to escape my vengeance." Mocked Percy with a sadistic smile. Eros flashed in his bow and fired at Percy as fast as he could.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, Unbreakable shield." He began to deflect every projectiles coming at him while he was walking in the direction of the Primordial.

Artemis realized she could help and fired her own arrows at Eros who flew with unseen agility to avoid them. He then began to mutter something. At the end of his phrase, a flash blinded everyone. And when they could see again, the Hunt gasped. But Artemis and Percy, too concentrated on their enemy, didn't pay attention to them. Percy stopped walking and smiled.

"You know, it is a bit unfair to be in the sky while I'm a son of Poseidon, but I may have a solution. Lord Jupiter, Lord of Sky and Master of Thunder, King of the Gods and Patron of the Romans, Come to my aid, me Perseus Jackson, Praetor of the twelfth Legion Fulminata, and let your rage strike down on earth, so your bolts can annihilate the enemy of Rome." A second later, the sky darkened and an immense thunderbolt stroke the Primordial dead on.

Said Primordial fell down from the sky and crashed down on the ground, knocking him out. Percy ran to him and jumped high. He landed just before him and crossed his blades on his neck.

"You've been…" Percy severed his head from his body and sheathed his swords on his back. "Thunderstruck." Finished the demigod. He spun and walked three steps before collapsing on the ground in a fit of laugher.

"Oh gods I've always dreamed of saying that one!" Roared the demigod. He faced the hunt and saw them mouth agape. He frowned and looked at Artemis. Well, where was supposed to be Artemis, instead, he faced a young man, of around sixteen, with auburn hair and silver eyes. He frowned and opened his mouth.

"Where is Lady Artemis?" And for the first time, he noticed that his voice was higher than before. He frowned and looked at his hands, they were more slender, more gracious, more… feminine. His eyes widened and he conjured water before freezing it to create a mirror. What he was shocked him, well, her.

Yes, he was now a girl. Medium long jet black hair, glacier blue eyes with sea green trident in them, but, he was a girl. He looked down and pulled a bit the top of his armor to look and disappointment invaded his mind, he was rather… flat.

_Wait. Why am I saying that? I'm a guy! Even gender swapped! I shouldn't be disappointed! It's not my body!_ Cried Percy in his mind. He looked up.

"So that means…" He pointed at the guy. "You are Artemis!" Exclaimed Percy.

He then felt a familiar, yet powerful magical presence, he looked in the direction of where his, her, whatever. Where the Fighters should be. And he saw multiple explosions, lasers and projectiles illuminating the area, then, a gigantic magical seal shimmered in existence in the sky, only to release an astonishingly huge beam of energy to the ground. And then, silence filled the woods. He turned to the Hunt.

"The guys are done, let's go check on them. Okay, Lord Artemis?" Smirked Percy. Thalia tried to muffle laughed but failed miserably and had to lean on Percy to stand up. Some of the other Huntresses chuckled and some frowned. Artemis glared at Percy and walked to the direction from which the seals and explosions could be seen.

Followed the Hunt and Percy. When they arrived, they saw the group, leaned against a tree and Shay was searching in a bag, intensely swearing.

"For the bloody sake of Chaos, where is the Nectar in this bag!" Percy sighed.

"Side pocket." Erebus made a delighted face and nodded.

"Oh that's right! Thanks! Wait. Who are you?" Everyone nodded and Thalia laughed yet again.

"It's me Percy." Travis smirked.

"Yeah… you're Percy. Last time I checked, Percy was more… athletic. And less… sexy." Stated the son of Hermes with a smile. Connor nodded. Shay intervened.

"I knew Percy had lots of fans, but a girl trying to convince us that she is the great and manly Perseus Jackson, I never saw that one." Smirked the son of Erebus. Percy's jaw tightened.

"Okay, you want proof. If I were you, I wouldn't joke, at least, my full name isn't a pun about my father's domain. And Travis, Connor, too bad, I had the perfect prank for today, the target was the whole Olympian council. But it's too bad, I don't want to do it anymore." Answered Percy with a condescending tone and a lopsided grin.

The three boys lost their grin and pouted. Until Dan smirked.

"Well Percy, I have to say, you look cute as a girl, even if you are a bit… flat." Mocked the son of Apollo. The Hunt and Fighters alike roared in laugher but Percy narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers. A rope of water shot out of a branch of the tree and hung the Fighter by his feet.

Elveril was peacefully discussing of his problem with his lover. He was on his back, his head in Khione's lap a she ran her hand in his dark auburn hair.

"I… I don't know what happened. I was simply making a suggestion. I never wanted to offend them and the next instant he was shouting at me. And what he said just hurt me. I accepted my condition, but to have it threw at your face like is harmful. And I don't even know why I'm hurt. I'm confused and I don't know what to do." A single tear fell from his left eye. Khione sighed and rubbed it away.

"You know, While I was training him, he stayed in a guest room at the other side of a corridor, and at night, I often could hear him yell in his sleep. He still have nightmares of Tartarus. He is one of the few who could walk all the way though it and come back alive. He even met the incarnation of Tartarus. He is the first to ever do that. So I think your idea brought back memories of this place that he wanted to hide deep in himself. It wasn't really against you. Add to that the anger and betrayal he felt. He just needed to evacuate it all. Don't take it personally, and please, forgive him. I think he is in a state as bad as yours, probably even worse." Elveril smiled a bit and nodded. He was about to speak when he felt a pain in his heart.


	24. Chapter 23 Or hlp and loss of control

**Yes my friends, another chapter. I promised I would be efficient during this week and so I try to be. **

**WhiteEagle1985: You will see ;) Read the chapter and you will have your answer to at least one of your question.**

**Son of Athena 11 and 14: You needed more? Well, you have been heard and so I posted another chapter :)**

**Calebros: I realized that Percy was maybe a bit (or a lot) out of character, but I liked it that way, and I hope there is still a bit of the original Percy in him. For Elveril, I planned all along to make him kind of bad, if you understood, the guy isn't even alive, and is programmed to do anything to protect Angel. After that, Percy still care for his family, Paul is still his step dad and won't do anything to his child, and come on, kill a baby? He may be cold heated but not twisted. As for the killing, just think for a minute, Percy went through two gigantic and terrible wars, he fell and walked through litteral hell and received a hard blow on his loyalty, after that he trained as a ninja, which were, if you don't know, professional assassins. So of course killing isn't what bother him the most. And the guy is also at the dawn of a new war with yet anothr Primordial. But I will try to make Percy a bit lighter and ore like the old times if I can.**

**As I warned in the last chapter (I think...), this one is centered on Elveril.**

**Now, everyone, read enjoy and review!**

He rolled out of Khione's lap and gripped his chest in pain.

"What the… what's happening? It's not Angel who is in danger, but… Percy have problems?" He breathed in and out slowly and raised. Khione rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's not surprising. He has a knack for finding troubles. Now, let's see in what kind of trouble he fell in." Elveril searched through his pocket and took a drachma. He nodded to his lover and she waved her hand.

A piece of ice materialized and made a rainbow. Elveril threw the drachma in.

"Oh Iris, goddess of rainbow, accept my offering, show me this idiot Percy Jackson and show me the troubles he is in." He waited for a moment and a girl appeared in the rainbow. At first, Elveril frowned, as well as Khione, but then, they noticed the icy arm of the girl and they understood the situation. Khione dispersed the ice and with it the rainbow before chuckling softly.

But as soon as the image disappeared, Elveril roared in laugher, falling on his knees as he did.

"Oh… my… gods! That is so funny! Girl Percy is so cute! Oh I will so tease him with that when I'll see him!" He got up and tried, with a lot of difficulties, to calm his hilarity. But when he succeeded, he looked at Khione.

"I need to help him, he can't stay that way. It will soon be perturbing for him. It can, on the long term, damage him mentally." He sighed and began to check his weapons.

"I guess I'll have to go and see Aphrodite and Athena, my two least favorite goddesses. Yahoo!" muttered sarcastically the protector. Khione pecked him and smiled at him.

"It will be fine. Try not to lose your calm and everything should be okay." Elveril smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now, I will teleport you to Olympus, we don't have time to lose."

The next instant, the now familiar, yet sickening feeling of being disintegrated and then reassembled was felt by the creation of the hearth before he could see the blinding beauty of the city of the gods.

Elveril looked at himself and saw that he was in his armor.

"I suppose I should look presentable." He willed his armor in clothes and nodded. He walked in the city, looking at the palaces when he find the two he was looking for, each on a side of the street, a Parthenon and a modern looking mansion. He knocked at the second one and waited. After two minutes, blame his ADHD, he knocked again. He waited again an, seeing no one was answering, he opened the door.

He walked in and went in the living room. A flash from behind him warned him that some god or goddess arrived. He faced the potential threat and put a hand on his gun. Until he saw the goddess. She was gorgeous, and familiar. H tried to speak but his voice wouldn't come. He shook his head violently and frowned.

"So you're here. Why didn't you answer? I need help. It is urgent." Stated the protector.

"Why, I was simply doing my duties you know." Waved off the goddess.

"So you are saying that my urgent matter comes after you being screwed senseless?" Asked the artifact. Aphrodite frowned and glared at the warrior.

"Be careful mortal, you wouldn't want your love life being cursed right? It would be a shame if dear Khione went back in Poseidon's arms because she couldn't love you anymore right?" Threatened the Love goddess. Elveril rolled his eyes.

"I'm not alive, you can't curse me, too bad huh? Now listen to me. Percy has been gender swapped. Maintenant poupée, tu vas te calmer et me suivre." **(Now babe, you'll chill and you'll follow me.)** Aphrodite was taken aback and could only nodded at the cold, ordering and powerful voice of the protector. She nodded and walked behind him as he walked to the other side of the street, knocking at the doors of Athena's palace.

An instant later, which seemed to be an eternity for him, the goddess opened and looked at the duo in front of her.

"So, Aphrodite and Elveril. What can I do for you?" Asked the goddess of battle strategy with an undertone of disgust. Elveril rolled his eyes and leaned on a pillar.

"I am here, not by pleasure as you may know, but because one of my friend needs help. And only the combination of you two can solve the current matter. So? Are you ready to listen to me? And before you can answer, let me tell you. It is an interesting case." Casually said Elveril as he checked his sleeves.

Athena, hearing the possibility of a challenge, perked up and looked at him with a new interest.

"Please enter you two, I am more than happy to solve a new problem." She led them to a small living room. The three sat in armchairs and Athena looked at him.

"So. What is the problem at hand?" Stated the goddess with a casual tone. Elveril, hearing the unhurried tone of the goddess, felt his annoyance grow. He took a deep breath and looked at Athena with a perfect poker face.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Phoebe Artemis, Olympian goddess, are in a… delicate situation. They just battled some powerful enemy together when said enemy launched a spell that… may have gone wrong I think. It had an unexpected effect that was a… gender swapping. Perseus is now a girl, and Artemis is a male." This shocked the two goddesses. Then, Aphrodite let out a clear crystalline laugh. Elveril looked at her darkly.

"Oh my gods! This is fabulous! Artemis is what she hates! Maybe we should let this like that! Just to teach her a lesson." Elveril flashed in his ninjato and put it under her throat.

"Now, Percy is our main warrior for the upcoming war. You wouldn't want him… her… to breakdown mentally. Would you? And think of it that way. If they stay like this. You wouldn't be able to... score with the most wanted demigod on Olympus." The love goddess pouted and nodded.

Elveril flashed back his sword and faced the goddess of battle strategy.

"I'll be honest. You don't like Percy because of his father, which I find stupid. You don't like me, because of what I did to your daughter and because I offended you. Which I can understand. And I don't like your daughter. But I have nothing against you personally. I think you can understand the risks of the current situation. Artemis will go crazy, because of her believes but also because of her domain. And Percy will have some serious mental problems. He may look strong, cold and heartless. But the truth is that he is still fragile from Tartarus. Add to that the blow on his fatal flaw and I let you imagine the consequences.

Athena began to think about it.

Her sister will, in fact, go crazy, which is, in itself, an important problem. And even if she didn't like the Sea spawn, she had to admit that Perseus was a strong, very strong fighter, and he was the one who had a large experience with Primordials. He saw and talked with Nyx and walked away, he awoke and made Tartarus take a form and slayed Gaea. And he probably had to fight another one recently, since it needed both her sister and him to win.

"Okay, so. The faced an unknown threat, killed it, but in the fight, they were gender swapped. It had to be a Primordial, only a Primordial Lord would have enough power to do that to a goddess, and also to stand in a fight with Perseus." Elveril nodded and hummed.

"So, we have to determine which one and then, to cancel its power. Aphrodite, who could do it?" Said Elveril. Aphrodite took a thoughtful face.

"Phanes could have done it. But he faded in front of my eyes a few centuries ago. So… Eros! The Primordial Eros! He could have done it. And he has some crazy obsession in Erebus, he would do anything for him." Elveril nodded and frowned.

"You and Eros have the same energetic signature I think." Aphrodite nodded. Elveril turned to Athena.

"Does magic energy have the same properties as electromagnetic waves?" Athena frowned.

"Yes, why? You want to simulate magic with inert matter?" Elveril shook his head.

"No. But if it has the same properties, then I'll use one the mortal discovered. Interferences. Aphrodite, you will look at the residual energy of the spell and launch a ray of the same one. I will give you as much energy as I can while I use all my capacities, Athena, you will do the same thing as me." Athena pondered about it and nodded.

"Yes, It will work." Stated the goddess. "Elverilae. I am sorry for the way I acted with you. But your disrespect for at me struck my pride. And as you may know, pride is… my… flaw." Elveril raised his hand to stop her.

"It's okay. I also have to apologize for shooting in your sacred animal and killing the family of your demigod son. But I wasn't in my right state of mind for the later. He insulted Hestia. And in that sort of cases, I lose control, simply like that. It is automatic. I apologize for disrespecting you Lady Athena." The goddess smiled a bit and nodded.

"I also apologize for my daughter's action against your sister." Stated the goddess. Elveril looked at her.

"What are you talking about? What did she do?" Growled the protector. Athena gulped.

"I thought you knew. I guess I have to tell you." She sighed and took a deep breath. "To take her revenge, my daughter foolishly attacked Angel as she was alone. Fortunately, Katie Gardener and Nico Di Angelo has been able to stop her and distract her long enough so Hestia could intervene."

Elveril's eyes ignited. He looked at Athena and spoke in a deep voice.

"Be ready to lose your daughter. What she did is unforgivable." He got up and walked away. Athena and Aphrodite ran to catch up with him.

They tried to calm him down but he didn't seem to hear them. He walked to the Throne Room and melted the door on his way, not bothering to stop. When he was in, he faced the hearth.

"Milady, call the council this instant. A crime has been unpunished." Hestia looked at Elveril and saw his eyes. Pure gold flames. Around him, on the floor were small flames licking the floor and slowly melting it. She sighed. In this state, nothing could calm him down. She closed her eyes and called for the gods. A second later, everyone were on their throne, looking at the pissed off protector. Zeus spoke up.

"So demigod. Why are you here for. And what put you in this state?" Asked the curious King.

"I am here to discuss of this. The case of Annabeth Chase, Heroin of Olympus, Architect of Olympus and goddess of Protection. I just learnt from her mother that she shamelessly attacked my protégé, Angel Réng and beat her up badly until my creator stopped her. I want to know whet will be her punishment." Stated the protector. Zeus looked at the council.

"We don't have any proof of that. Athena, is it true? Sister?" Asked the king of the gods. Hestia and Athena nodded shyly. Zeus sighed.

"We can't punish her too hard. After all, she only did this little mistake. And we have to count her accomplishment for us." Answered Zeus, uncertain of the reaction of the young man. Elveril raised an eyebrow.

"So you are saying she won't be punished?" Zeus hesitantly nodded. Elveril's jaw tightened and behind him, three marble columns exploded.

"Elv'. Calm down man." Tried Apollo. "You don't want to kill us right? It's not our fault." Elveril stared at the sun god. And he nodded.

"You are right. It isn't your fault. Annabeth is. I think I will make her fade. Is it possible to force the fading of a goddess Lady Athena?" Athena nodded hesitantly and Elveril smiled cruelly.

"Alright, so tonight, a goddess will meet the void." He walked to the hearth and stepped in. In a blinding flash of flames, he disappeared.


	25. Chapter 24 Or fading and their back!

**I have another chapter for you my friends!**

**We are approaching the beginning of the war. So, the whole, complete explaination of how worked the solution will be explained in the next chapter when Percy won't be high anymore. So don't worry if you are confused, it will all be explained later. As for Elveril, before you complain about his overpowerness, just read this. **

**Elveril is in another stated of mind, he doesn't have limits anymore when his sister is actually hurt, as he was created to avenge her, he devellop enough strength to do it, but in another situation, he doesn't. That is all. See it as some sort of magical adrenalin rush.**

**Now for the reviews,**

**WhiteEagle1985: Wow bro. Youreview at each chapter or alwost! Thanks! Yes, she will fade in this chapter, as you may have noticed, I don't like this character, I always thoought, as I read the book, that the only reason she was with him in the first place, was because he was the child of the prophecy, which is true in a way, if he han't received a quest, she would never have looked at him. As for the two goddesses, they ARE, in the myths, selfish. Athena doesn't accept anyone better than her and Aphrodite, well, goddess of Love and Desire, so it comes with the terrritory in a way.**

**AmericanCitrus: Your answer is... in this chapter.**

**PJO lover159: Hey hey. She will suffer.**

**Son of Athena 11 and 14: Well thank you. I hope this one will be good as well.**

** : Well... Thanks you but we don't know each other so I can't accept :P No, to be serious, I am glad this idea is a good one. I had doubts about doing this. So I am glad you like it.**

**Now, read, review and enjoy!**

It was nightfall on the hunter's camp, the said hunt was talking around the campfire about what happened to their leader.

"I hope we will find a solution soon. Like this, I fear what Milady could do." Sighed Thalia, her sisters nodded and the daughter of Zeus raised on her feet, walking to her cousin who was sulking a bit farther away, sat against a tree. She sat next to him.

"Hey Percy… How are you?" Asked the demigoddess. Percy looked at her.

"Well… I've known better days, I means… A girl? Seriously? What crossed Eros' mind?" Whined slightly Percy. Thalia chuckled.

"Maybe he thought you would look sexy" Teased Thalia. "See the good side. Now you can join the Hunt." Added the daughter of Thunder. Percy narrowed his/her eyes and darkness gagged her. She tried to pull it off but couldn't. She glared at him and raised her hand.

Her fingers began to crackle with electricity and Percy paled, he waved his hand and made the gag fade away.

"I won" Smirked Thalia. As Percy was about to answer, Artemis stepped in his visual field. He stared at the male form of his/her lover.

_Damn he is hot… Wait! Snap out of it! I'm a male, and straight!_ Thought the child of the Sea.

He raise on his feet and walked to his fighters who were fighting for training.

"Hey guys! I think we should head for the camp, maybe Chiron will be able to help us."

Travis looked at him/her and smiled.

"Okay, but on one condition." Contested the son of Hermes. Percy looked at him suspiciously and motioned to him to name the condition.

"You go on a date with m-ARG!" Cried Travis at the end of the sentence, he received an ice-cube in the eyes from an angry Percy.

"Try once again and I leave you an entire day in a room with a record of all Apollo's haikus. Gotcha?" Travis and Connor paled and the former nodded immediately.

"Good. Now I will see if the Hunt wants to accompany us." Stated Percy. He walked to the campfire.

Unknown to him, Artemis was in the shadows of the tree, looking at him.

_Gods, Percy is so sexy… If only we could sle…. No! no no no no no! Wrong body. Wrong thoughts. Wrong needs. _Thought the goddess now god.

An hour later, it was decided that they headed to camp and would return and help roman demigods after the problem was solved.

Artemis, deciding that the fastest they returned in their original gender, the better, she flashed everyone at the border, using a great amount of her power. When they arrived, she feel on one knee and began to pant.

Before the Hunt could react, Percy was already next to Artemis and gave her nectar to drink.

"I think you should avoid using godly powers for now." Artemis nodded and stood up. They both put hooded cloaks to hide themselves and entered the camp. As soon as they stepped in, they heard a familiar voice roaring.

"Annabeth! Come and meet your death!"

Percy looked at his fighters and all sighed and shook their head. Until they could feel the temperature rising of one or two degrees. They gulped and understood something happened.

Elveril was walking in the camp, looking everywhere, searching for the goddess who attacked his protégé. Each step he made left a black burned footprint in the ground. He saw an Athena's child and glared at him, he looked familiar.

_Malcom._ Thought the protector.

"Where is the goddess?" Growled Elveril. Malcom shakily pointed to the arena and Elveril nodded, he walked passed him, in the direction of the said building. When he arrived, he saw the goddess teaching to the Hermes children how to use a shield with a sword. He took a deep breath and roared.

"Annabeth! Come and meet your death." The goddess looked at him for an instant and returned to her lesson. Elveril snarled. He walked and took her by the collar, raising her to his level. She looked at him, unfazed.

"You know what will happen if you touch me? You will declare war with the Olympian council. Now let me go monster." Spat the goddess.

Elveril only smirked cruelly.

"I don't care if the whole council go after me, I will take them down one by one. No one ouches Angel. No one. And what did you do? Do your fans and brothers and sisters know? Huh? Do they know that the almighty goddess only managed to attack a child of Hestia, incapable of using a weapon because she couldn't take down the protector?" Annabeth paled and shook her head. Behind him, Elveril heard the children of Hermes whisper.

He put Annabeth down on her feet and then, punched her with all his might, sending her out of the arena. He walked to the goddess and saw her trying to run away as fast as she could, unable to breath.

He raised his hand and spoke darkly.

"Han Kami no jutsu, Master Puppeteer." Growled Elveril. She stopped moving and he looked at a building. It was gray, simple yet elegant with, above the door a shield.

"I assume it is your palace and cabin." Stated Elveril. Annabeth nodded and Elveril snapped his fingers. Instantly, in a loud detonation, the building exploded in small fragments, leaving only dust at its place.

Annabeth screamed in agony as her palace was destroyed.

Around the was the camp, looking at the goddess being tortured. Then came the Hunt and the Fighters.

Percy gulped as he saw his friend destroying the goddess of protection.

_Gods. What did she do?_ Thought everyone present. Then came in the council who looked at the scene.

Zeus ordered Elveril to stop but he simply glared at him.

"Why should I? I am only doing the job my Lady gave me." Answered Elveril. Hestia tried to calm him down.

"Elverilae, please stop. Look at what you are doing." Pleaded Hestia. But it didn't work.

"This is what you made me for Lady Hestia. Protect and avenge Angel. I can't stop, not until she faded." Said Elveril, this time with sadness. He touched Annabeth forehead and instantly she began to cry and plead for mercy.

"What are you doing?" Growled Clarisse as she took Maimer.

"I am simply sucking all her hopes. Hestia being the Guardian of Elpis, I can do that." Answer Elveril. He then snapped his fingers. The tears mixed with cries of pure agony.

"And now, I am also burning her veins and boiling her ichor. Oh. I didn't know her hopes was to steal Zeus from Hera. Naughty bitch. Oh! She also hoped to be rewarded by Erebus for collaborating with him. Traitor." He then raised his hand, clenched his fist and accumulated energy in it. It soon began to glow in a bright gold and orange.

"Han Kami no jutsu, Mjöllnir." And he slammed down his fist, creating a huge bang. Annabeth stopped screaming and even moving. Her body began to become more and more transparent, until she faded away.

Elveril took a deep breath and raised his eyes.

"I lost control?" Genuinely asked the protector. Athena nodded, tears in her eyes. He sighed and walked to the fighters.

"Sorry, I don't control it." Simply said Elveril. Clarisse and a few campers growled.

"Sorry? You make our friend fade away and you say "sorry"? Do you know where she went? In the void! She doesn't even exist anymore!" Yelled Clarisse. She was about to charge when she stopped moving at the sight of a barrel pointed at her.

"I know that. That's what awaits me at my death. I know of it more than anyone else, than the gods. Now don't come and cry to me about it. I warned her, I warned every one of you. Hurt Angel, and you go to the void. That is true for everyone. Mortals, demigods, gods, Titans and Primordials, even if I have to personally drag the responsible to the Mansion of Nyx." He then faced the fighters and the Hunt.

"I am aware of your problem and thought of a solution with Lady Athena and Lady Aphrodite, walk with me please." Quietly said Elveril.

Percy, still hooded, nodded and everyone followed him to the he Hades cabin. Once entered, Percy and Artemis removed their hood. Instantly, Athena, Aphrodite and Elveril puffed, trying to, unsuccessfully, stop it. Artemis glared at them but they only laughed harder. Percy nly sighed in annoyance.

"So-sorry" Began Elveril between two laugh. "It is just that we only get one chance to see that." He then laughed harder. He took out a phone and managed to take a picture before the two concerned could react. He then threw the phone to Shay who shadowed traveled it away.

Percy kicked Elveril in the stomach, effectively shutting him up. Artemis did the same with Aphrodite and Athena. Once everyone was calm, Elveril turned to the goddess of wisdom.

"I will need one or two things for this, read my mind, it will be faster." Athena nodded and snapped her fingers. A second later, three flashes blinded everyone.

And Angel, Katie and Nico were in the room with them. Elveril smiled.

"Hey! I wanted to see how my little sis was. And to thank you both for protecting her." Said Elveril, first addressing to Angle and then to the two others. "Also, I wanted you to see this show and you opinion of female Percy." Smirked Elveril.

Nico smiled and chuckled.

"It is not much my style." Elveril laughed and Angle and Katie smirked.

"Well, it is ours." Said both in synchrony.

"Oh? So you two are together? Good. I approve. Just one thing. Katie, break her heart, I break your mind." Angle rolled her eyes as Katie nodded quickly. Elveril chuckled.

"Good. Now that we are done mocking Percy and that we have a photo of him in a girl, you can do you godly voodoo on them." Lazily waved Elveril.

"You just wanted to make fun of me right?" Asked Percy. Elveril nodded with a big smile as Artemis began to growl. Aphrodite clapped in her hands to get their attention.

"Alright lets go!" She outstretched her hands and a pink ray hit them, Athena narrowed her eyes.

"Continue… go on… again… Stop!" Exclaimed the goddess. Aphrodite immediately stopped and the two began to glow white. And when the light died down, the two were back in their true gender. Percy looked at his hands and smiled.

"Yes! I'm back! Oh yeah!" Yelled the son of Poseidon. He took Elveril in a hug and did the same for the two Olympian goddesses who helped in the process. Athena was left shocked and Aphrodite dazed with a stupid smile on her face.


	26. Chapter 25 Or discussion and roman boy

**Hello my friends! I'm back! My finals are over util I can get the results. I should have posted sooner my chapters, but I had a problem with my pc, its alimentation broke after five reparations, so I had to buy another one, and to transfert all my files in my new one. But I'm back on my new war machine, I have my stories and I post again!**

**WhiteEagle1985: Thanks. Read this chapter and you should have a beginning of an answer. **

**PJO lover159: Nothing better than a fading to teach a lesson to a goddess ;) **

**Now, enjoy and reviews!**

Yes! I'm back! Oh yeah!" Yelled the son of Poseidon. He took Elveril in a hug and did the same for the two Olympian goddesses who helped in the process. Athena was left shocked and Aphrodite dazed. Which earned her a slap behind the head from Artemis. Andromeda jumped in his arms and Percy hugged her tightly, laughing at the same time.

When Percy managed to calm down, he sat on a bed and looked at Elveril.

"So, how did you manage to, one, get the help of two goddesses, especially Athena, and two, to figure out what to do?" Asked Percy in a serious tone. Elveril sat in front of him and took the exact same position and expression.

"Well, I first went to Aphrodite and simply threatened her. As for Athena, I explained calmly the situation and dangers of it, and triggered her curiosity too. As for the solution, it was simple… in itself. The magic has a lot of similarities with electromagnetic waves, and you must have learnt, at least, supposed to, that a two identic magnetic waves offbeat by a certain distance cancel each other. So I asked Lady Aphrodite to use her magic since she has the same one as Eros. And Athena was charged to verify the offbeat. That is all." Percy nodded, and then frowned.

"I didn't understand a single thing, but it seemed genius." Elveril laughed and nodded. He stood up and was about to leave when Percy grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Elv, bro… I'm sorry or yelling at you… It wasn't really against you I…" But he stopped when Elveril raised his hand.

"I know, Khione explained it to me. Don't worry about that, I forgive you." He looked at Artemis and smiled a bit. "Now, I think someone wants to speak to you privately. Now let's go guys. I want to see your progress." The Fighters smiled and nodded. They walked out of the cabin, followed by Nico, Katie and Angel, hand in hand, and the Hunt.

Percy was facing the door, frowning slightly at it.

"Traitors." He muttered. He then faced Artemis who looked hesitant. She took a step forward and looked at him in the eyes.

"Percy. I wanted to tell you I am sorry." Percy sighed and rubbed his face with his carnal hand.

"I know you are. I saw it at the battle, in your eyes. And I forgive you. But I can't just go back in our relationship just yet. I am still hurt you know." Artemis nodded in understanding.

"I know. But we can at least be friend?" Hopefully asked the goddess. Percy nodded an stroke her cheek fondly. She leaned in his hand and smiled.

"Of course Artemis." He walked back and turned away.

"Let's go. I want to see Elveril fight and maybe face him like before." Exclaimed the son of Poseidon. Artemis smiled and nodded. They walked out of the cabin too but they heard the sound of a mob shouting in anger.

Artemis sighed and shook her head in annoyance.

"Of course there is troubles, he just made the Heroin of Olympus fade." Percy sighed too and they ran to the origin of the mayhem. It was in front of the big house, there was the campers, screaming and shouting at someone.

Artemis tried to get their attention, but in vain, so the two pushed to go at the front and they saw the Hunt, doing a shield with the Fighters, and at the middle was Elveril, looking at them unfazed. Percy sighed.

"Yo Elv! What's all that about?" Asked the demigod, trying to be heard above the crowd. Elveril looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You mean those whiny campers? They can't believe Annabeth was a traitor." Percy sighed and stomped his feet on the ground, creating an earthquake, and everyone fell on the floor, silent.

"Now listen up! Elveril made her fade, yes, is that tragic? No. Why? Because she was a traitor. Want proof? Elveril… If you would." Said demigod nodded.

"I swear on the Styx that Annabeth Chase, goddess of Protection, was a traitor." Stated Elveril. This shocked everyone. Elveril turned to Chiron.

"It seems we aren't welcome here. So Chiron, we will now go back to our duties." Chiron nodded slightly and gave a quick hug to Percy. Then, the two groups walked to the Pine tree. When they arrived, Percy gave a pat to Peleus. He then looked at Thalia.

"You want us to leave you with yourself?" Asked the son of Poseidon. Thalia glared at him and launched a lightning bolt. But Percy raised his ice arm, and it stopped to bolt.

"Pure water isn't conductive, in all it's states." Smiled Percy but he immediately began to yelp and beg for mercy when Anthony began to pull on his ear.

"What did I already told you?" Said the younger demigod with a professorial tone. Percy answered in a flat tone.

"Don't be a jerk and don't joke on traumatic events." Anthony nodded and released his ear. Percy sighed and turned to Artemis.

"Do you mind flashing us back to where we were before?" Artemis smiled and clapped her hands, and a second later, they were back where Anthony made a carnage. Elveril slowly whistled.

"Whoa! I never saw the results of your Magical Warfare at full force. That's one Hades of a hidden card you've got there." Praised Elveril. Anthony rubbed the back of his head, red of embarrassment.

"Don't we have to look for demigods?" Elveril nodded and Percy began to give orders.

"Okay, we scatter, on in each direction, but remember, be careful, don't make yourself noticed, and if you think a situation is too dangerous for you, pray for Apollo so he can warn us." Everyone nodded and went in a different direction, taking out their weapons.

The Hunt went back to hunting, not really worried for us, part because they were males, and part because they knew their capacities. Andromeda waved goodbye to Percy who answered with a wave and a big goofy smile.

Ryan had his sword in hand. He was walking silently through the forest, listening to everything, trying to find the clues of any possible demigod. He then heard a splash of water. He climbed into a tree and looked carefully to see the origin of the sound.

A water nymph was fooling around with a young boy who had brown hair and brown eyes, he was about twelve or thirteen. He frowned and jumped down the tree he put his sword in his back and walked to the duo.

"Well, hello there." Casually greeted the son of Bellona. The two faced him and the boy's eyes widened.

"Wh-who are you? And why do you have a sword." Asked nervously the boy.

brown eyes. He frowned and jumped down the tree he put his sword in his back and walked to the duo.

"Well, hello there." Casually greeted the son of Bellona. The two faced him and the boy's eyes widened.

"Wh-who are you? And why do you have a sword." Asked nervously the boy.

_So he is a demigod huh? A son of Pluto I would say._ Thought Ryan. He took an innocent face.

"Oh! You means that?" He answered as he pointed his sword. "I'm working in the wildness so it's better to be prepared. Now, go dry yourself, I have to speak to you." Added the Fighter as he threw him a towel he took from his small backpack. The demigod took it and walked out of the river.

Ryan took that chance to dash to the nymph and whisper in her ear.

"I know you know who is father is. And I know you planned to drown him for that. Do try that again nymph, or my boss won't be happy." Stated the warrior. The nymph huffed and glared at him.

"Why do I care about what your boss think?" Snapped the spirit of the river. Ryan smiled sweetly.

"Oh you. He is just the favored son of Poseidon." She gasped and gripped his arm.

"Don't tell him, or Poseidon would be angry at me and throw me out of the court." Begged the nymph. A genuine smile grew on Ryan's face.

"Don't worry, as long as you don't try it again, nothing will be done. And Percy would only rant about how we are one big family and shouldn't be fighting each other. At least, as long as the boy is alive." The nymph nodded and let him go.

Ryan walked to the son of Pluto and sat before him.

"So, my name is Ryan, I won't hurt you. But! I have to ask you a few questions. First, did you go to the Wolf House?" Asked the Fighter. The boy frowned.

"The what?" Ryan sighed.

"That means no. And that means you have no idea of who you really are. Okay, let's start from the beginning. What's you're name?"

"I'm Battista Nazzareno Sir." Answered the demigod. Ryan raised his hand.

"Okay, two things. First, call me Ryan, second." He raised his head and yelled. "Seriously Pluto! Another Italian!" The ground made a rumbling sound that suspiciously sounded like a grumbling. Ryan chuckled.

"Okay, to be quick. The gods of Olympus are alive and here in America. They still kept their habit of screwing with mortals. And you are the child of one of them. Now, to the history part. When Rome invaded Greece, the gods took another form, their Roman form, Zeus became Jupiter, Poseidon Neptune and Hades Pluto. You follow me here?" Asked the Fighter. Battista nodded and Ryan smiled. "Both are still alive, in the same body, to be simple, the gods are schizophrenic. Not like they needed that to be." Muttered Ryan. He sun flared a bit and Ryan put his hand in the air.

"Try to tell me the contrary Apollo!" The sun instantly returned to its normal intensity and Ryan chuckled a bit. "Anyway, you are a child of the Roman god Pluto, Lord of the Dead, riches, precious metal and Ruler of the Underworld. I am Ryan, son of Bellona, Roman goddess of battle, swords fighting and battle strategy." Battista was in awe.

"So there is more like me? Do you know a lot of them?" Asked the young demigod. Ryan laughed and nodded.

"Yes, come with me, you'll meet my companions and we will guide you to your destination."

They made the walk back to the meeting point and when they arrived, they saw the Fighters, laughing ad talking with each other.

"Hey guys! A son of Pluto! We have to guide him to the wolf house! Meet Battista Nazzareno!" Yelled the son of Bellona. Percy laughed.

"Looks like Pluto and Hades both have a soft spot for Italians." Battista was baffled at the way they spoke about the gods.

"Don't you need to show respect to the gods or something like that?" Asked the son of Pluto. Elveril, who seemed to magically appear next to him nodded.

"We are supposed to. But Apollo and Hades/Pluto are our patrons so we often joke with them. Plus, dear old Percy here is a child of Poseidon, the god of the Sea, being disrespectful is in his genes." Percy laughed in embarrassment and motioned to the demigod to walk to him. He did and Percy crouched to be at his level.

"I know your half-sister and half-brother quite a lot, you'll meet her soon, she will be nice with you. Now, let's go okay?" Said Percy as he ruffled his hair. Battista smiled and nodded.

The group made his way to the wolf house, which wasn't really far, but all wanted the son of Pluto to be safe at least until the challenge with the wolves.

They arrived in front of the wolf hose and they saw Lupa sat at the entrance, staring at them. , Anthony Ryan and Dan bowed to the mother of Rome while Percy nodded and the rest didn't move.

"Why is the pup accompanied here? You all know of the rules. If he couldn't make it to here, then it was because he wasn't strong enough to be in the Legion." Spoke the wolf. Percy's jaw tightened and Elveril's fist too.


	27. Chapter 26 Or Master and accusation

**Hey hey hey! How are yall?! I'm here to pdate The Son of Hestia! Before the usual things with reviews etc... I would like you to do one little, tiny thing. To Riveiw. Because I am getting less and less reviews, and this is something vital for us, fan-writers. Like a med student works on caffein, we work on reviews. Even a simple "I liked this chapter" is enough. Just so I can know if you still like my story, and also it tells me how many people stil reads it. So don't hesitate, just something small is enough to boost my imagination! **

**Now, the reviews!**

**WhiteEagle1985: It amaze me the dedication you have to my story and I (again) want to thank you!**

**TheBambooBook: I'm glad you like it! And sorry for the long time, but I had exams so I had to work, and I'm stil not sure to have them, maybe because I'm underconfident. And yeah! This is great idea! I didn't think of that! The next time they go to camp, their will be a clash ;)**

**Now, have fun, enjoy, relax, and review!**

"Why is the pup accompanied here? You all know of the rules. If he couldn't make it to here, then it was because he wasn't strong enough to be in the Legion." Spoke the wolf. Percy's jaw tightened and Elveril's fist too.

"This is bullshit and you know it." Began the son of Poseidon. "Let's take an example shall we? I knew of my legacy at the age of twelve, and I barely made it to Camp Half-Blood accompanied. Now, I think I didn't pull through badly. Right?" Asked Percy as he let a small smile appear on his lips. The wolf goddess nodded after an instant. Elveril leaned against a tree and made his gun spin on his index.

"Now Lady Lupa, give the boy a chance. He looks a lot like the ambassador of Pluto. You already have the disgust of Uncle Poseidon against your civilization and camp for sending his roman children to death, you wouldn't us to convince our patron that his death was your fault. Right?" The Stolls looked at him and laughed.

"Gods Elv, you're an evil genius!" Elveril smirked and looked at them.

"I act coldly and can be a little… okay, a lot extreme at times. But I am not heartless. Letting a child being killed isn't my style, unlike this goddess apparently." Shrugged Elveril. The twins nodded and Lupa growled.

"Be careful, you are still talking to a goddess." She growled, showing her fangs. Elveril straightened up and looked at her. He raised his hand.

"Come to me, Drake!" Shouted the protector. A second later, Drake, the Phlegethonic Drakon showed himself in a flash of flames.

"The last goddess who angered me faded. Still wants to test me?" Percy gripped his shoulder with his ice hand and shook his head. Elveril understood and sighed.

"Okay, you deal with the immortals from now on. But I still won't take any crap, they test me, I answer." Stated the protector as he pouted. Percy laughed.

"Okay! Now Lady Lupa, give him a chance. And we won't guide him to New Rome, we just accompanied him here. Oh! And here is a recommendation letter from me for the little buddy." Battista glared at him for the surname and an ingot it him in the head coming from nowhere.

"How! That hurts you know! Anyway, we need to go! See ya!" Waved Percy. The Fighters walked away, disappearing in the shadows.

After two hours of walking, they noticed that the sun was setting, so they made a quick camp and sat around a campfire. Elveril conjured home-cooked meal for everyone and took a grim face. Shay saw this and understood immediately.

"You noticed it too right? The war will come sooner than expected." Elveril nodded and sighed. He faced Percy and raised an eyebrow.

"You think we should call master to come here in prevention?" Percy paled at the thought of his master. He remembered the numerous punishment he received during his training.

"I… I don't know. I mean, we did sneak out of the camp to go back in America." Elveril paled too and took a worried face.

"I forgot about that…" Shay frowned and began to pounder about it. What kind of person was powerful and evil enough to scare them?

"Hum. Guys, how exactly was your master?" Elveril looked at him. He gulped at the memory of his trainer.

"One word, a devil. I still shiver when I think of our punishments." Shay was suddenly less eager to meet him. Anthony, on his right thought for a while, playing absent-mindedly with his wand.

"Yes, we should call the brotherhood. I think they all are demigods or clear-sighted mortals. So an Iris message should work. But don't call master, or we're good for punishment, call Allan. And I'm not doing it." Percy stood up.

"I nominate a Stoll." Everyone agreed apart from the two designated. But seeing the determined face of their friends, they sighed and looked at each other. Elveril took out a drachma.

"Heads Connor calls, Tail, Travis calls." They nodded and Elveril launched it. It landed in his hand, on tail. He looked at Travis with an apologetic face and the son of Hermes stood up. Percy made a mist with the atmospheric water and Elveril made a small flame to create the rainbow. Travis threw the drachma in it.

"Iris, goddess of rainbows, show me Allan Ikari, Japan, Mount Fuji." The rainbow shimmered a bit and a voice rang.

"Sorry but the requested person is out of reach." Percy frowned. He took another drachma out his pocket.

"Fleecy, do me a solid, show me Allan Ikari, Japan, Mount Fuji." The rainbow went blank before showing a court with training targets, dummies and traps. Suddenly, a person flew to the left in a blur. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Allan challenged Master… Yet again…" Sighed the son of Poseidon. All the Fighters, apart from Shay, nodded in despair. Travis took a deep breath.

"Yo Allan! Come on here! I need to talk!" A head popped up in the screen and Shay saw a redhead with a natural mischievous face.

"Hey guys! It's been so long! How are you?! And where are you for that matter?" Travis smiled.

"Well, we are good, dear ol' Elv got a goddess to spend time with, Perce is really close with a maiden, man hating goddess." Allan whistled softly.

"Where is he?" Percy leaned on the side, showing himself to his friend.

"Ah! Here's the man! Good job! Artemis!" Percy looked down.

"Well, I was with her, but for now, it is a bit awkward between us. Eros did a low blow by destroying the trust between us." The young man cringed. He looked at him with hesitation.

"And what happened to him?" Percy fixed his look in Allan's, face cold.

"He is in Tartarus." Allan flinched.

"Oh! So why do you call? I assume it isn't for having some news of us." Travis nodded.

"Yeah. We have a slight… problem. A primordial decided to rise. Again. And this time, it is Erebus. And he want to simply wipe the world clean." Said Travis as he sat on a log. Allan took a worried face.

"Okay, wait a sec. Master! Come here please!" A minute later, a tall, magnificent woman with a pale skin, long black hair and black eyes came in view. Shay looked at her, mouth opened. Elveril smirked at the face of his friend.

"Shay, I present you Tania, daughter of Thanatos, the woman who taught us everything. Tania, meet Shay Doe, son of Erebus." Tania looked at him.

"Delighted to meet you. Now Perseus, Elverilae, come before me right now." Both gulped and took a step. They faced the Iris message and paled.

"You deserted. You ran away. I have only one question. Why?" Glared the demigoddess. Both began to stammer and try to give an excuse. After a minute or so. Elveril took a deep breath an looked at Tania with a blank face.

"We ran for two reasons, first, our patron gods needed us and ordered us to come back. Second, well… we missed home." Answered the protector with conviction. Tania sighed in despair.

"If it was an order from two gods… I can't do anything. So, what's the matter? I heard something about a primordial." Percy nodded.

"Yeah, Erebus wants to clean the board. His wish is apparently to clean the earth and restart everything, with him as a king obviously." Said Percy. Tania pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why every Primordial are power hungry and total psychopath?" Rethorically asked the daughter of Thanatos.

"As says a master of assassin…" Muttered Ryan, making the Stolls, Dan and Troy to chuckle. Tania glared at them, instantly shutting them up. Then, she stared at Shay.

"You said you were a son of Erebus. How can we know you aren't working for him?" Stated Tania with a steely voice. Shay's face became tensed in rage. All the fighters began to protest until Shay raised his hand to stop them. He then glared at the master assassin.

"How can you know? My father killed my two brothers in front of my very eyes. Because he found it funny." Growled Shay. "But I wouldn't expect a daughter of Death to understand the word grief. After all, there is a reason at you being an assassin right? It is because the only thing you can do is killing." His calm and usual laid back manners never leaving him. Even if inside of him, he was boiling in rage

"I do all I can to stand strong against my own father, even if I know that, once in front of him, I will be useless. So don't come a accuse me of anything demigoddess. Because I swore on the Styx to serve Hades and Apollo." Growled Shay before going to sit a bit away. Tania looked at him with hatred. She turned around and shouted.

"Brothers! Sisters! The time has come! Prepare for Shadow travelling!" Shouted the assassin before dispersing the mist. Elveril faced Percy, then the Stolls, the sons of Apollo and finally Ryan and Anthony. Both had the same face. Pale, horrified, scared. Percy then spoke up slowly.

"Does the Tartarus offer still stand?" Asked the son of Poseidon as he tentatively raised his hand. Elveril shook his head.

"They are on their way. Don't you feel it?" All nodded. Troy then frowned.

"Wait! They are in danger! Shadow travelling while Erebus is awakening is crazy!" Exclaimed the son of Apollo. Anthony shook his head.

"We are talking of master. She could probably scare the crap out of Khaos. Remember her aura. I more think that Erebus is simply watching her from afar. Plus, he doesn't know the extent of her capacities, so he will observe first." The always pragmatic son of Trivia answered. Troy then nodded. The shadows next to them shook. Signaling the arrival of the group.

The Fighters made a line, all geared up, ready to welcome their master. When the group walked out of the shadow, they could see the four members they left behind them, plus their master. All the Fighters, apart from Shay, bowed a bit to welcome the daughter of Thanatos. Said demigoddess nodded sternly. She then faced the demi-primordial and unsheathed a dagger from her belt.

"I think you would want to take back what you said." Stated the assassin as she let out her powers, giving her a gloomy, dark, terrifying aura. Shay raised an eyebrow. He willed himself in his demonic form and took a step forward.

"I thought every single word I said. Now, if you think you inherited aura will scare me, don't forget that I am born from Darkness, your tricks won't work on me." She tried to cut his cheek but Erebus lened forward, passing just under the blade before spinning and launch a kick to her ribs at full speed. But the demigoddess made a backflip, avoiding the blow. She smiled lazily.

"You are good, for a newbie. But I trained at fighting since my young days, you can't surpass me." Stated Tania as she faked a yawn. He smiled.

"Han Kami no jutsu, Demonic Speed." He started a step forward, and the next instant, he was an inch of her, his eyes completely white, an insane smile on his face.


	28. Chapter 27 Or the punition and pain

**Hello my friends! How are you? Six months since I began this story, I can't believe I went this far... And that it took such time and turned out this way... But I'm glad!  
This chapter announce the beginnig of the end, but the next will take us a bit in the past, like a week or so, and will focus on Angel, who you all seem to like, and Katie. So it won't be the war for another two chapter at least. And maybe five chapter before the first clash so don't worry, you still have some chapters to read.**

**Now, to the reviews!**

**allison daughter of apollo: You asked, you have. I'm glad you still followed my story, and I remember my promise, it will happen in the next chapter.**

**WhiteEagle1985: Thanks! I hope you will like it! I tried to make Elveril evolve a bit from his usual cold and limit sadistic self, like an update of some sorts.**

**emtherebel: Thank you!**

**I am a pie: Yep, but I worked hard, and had the chance to travel to Austalia with my school so it helped. And the major part of my vocabulary comes from this amazing community! It comes with practice. But thanks :) (What type of pie are you? 8) )**

**Gold testament: Well, they never had a reason to believe him, I mean the guy just came once, beat up a goddess, disrespected another, and after that, he comes another time and directly torture the same goddess, who happens to be Heroin of Olympus, and make her fade. So he had to swear on the Styx to make himself believable. At least, that's what I thought. It made sense in my head...**

**JustLucky05: Well, here is another chapter, hope you'll love it as well.**

**Read, have fun and review! (Review is good!)**

"Han Kami no jutsu, Demonic Speed." He started a step forward, and the next instant, he was an inch of her, his eyes completely white, an insane smile on his face.

"Han Kami no jutsu, Hell's punishment." Whispered the half-demon. He punched her at full speed in the stomach, a black bolt ran from his forearm to her body. She flew backward and crashed in a tree.

"I inserted pure darkness in you. You will suffer as it drains your energy." Stated Shay with a bored tone. The assassins took their weapons and prepared to attack and the Fighters were ready to defend their friend when Tania rose on her feet, dark spark running on her body. She began to laugh.

"I have to admit, you are good. Who trained you?" Chuckled darkly the girl as she stared at the ground. Shay shrugged lazily.

"Elv and Perce." She continue to chuckle, making the fighters worry. They eyed her nervously.

"This ain't be good Shay." Began Ryan. "The last time she was like this… She destroyed Percy in seconds." Percy gulped and paled at the memory of him, flying multiple times in walls as she punched and kicked him. She raised her face, to show pure black eyes. She jumped to him and disappeared. She reappeared behind him, back straight and dagger sheathed.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, Questioning of Old." Murmured the assassin. Shay crumbled on the floor and began to scream as he felt the worst pain he ever felt. The Fighters rushed to him and the sons of Apollo proceeded to heal him. Elveril saw the show and growled.

"He is a member of the Fighters, a friend. You had no right Tania." Growled the protector. Tania looked at him with an innocent face.

"Oh darling. Don't take it personally, I have nothing against the rest of you. I am just showing him who is the boss. That is all." Answered the daughter of Death with a sickeningly sweet tone. Elveril took out one of his guns purposely slowly. He then glared at her.

"Han Kami no jutsu." Tania raised an eyebrow as he showed her the technic they developed in secret. "Overheat." Instantly, flames and heated air began to swirl around him, the temperature was so high it was smothering. Only Percy, thanks to his father' blood, was unaffected.

Elveril walked to her slowly, gun still hanging in his hand.

"Han Kami no jutsu, master puppeteer" Articulated the creation of the hearth with a flat tone. Tania was now unable to move, like everyone else. He raised his arm and pressed the barrel on her forehead, the metal unnaturally cold in this heated area.

As a daughter of Thanatos, she could feel the people dying, she could tell if her attack would be successful. Apart from Percy and Elveril, the former because of the sea in him, making him unpredictable, and the later, because her powers didn't see him as a living being. But now, she was feeling something strange. Her powers told her she is about to die, which was a first for her. But at the same time, it told her she would not. She stared at her pupil as he had a blank face, no emotion showing at all. And then, behind him, she saw movements. And a pure black hand grasped his shoulder.

"Let her go Elv. I provoked her. I paid the prize. I now understand why you were all shivering." Said Shay, returned to his usual calm speaking tone.

Elveril looked at him and nodded. And the heat disappeared, making everyone sighed of relief. And then, Tania could move again. She instantly slapped Elveril, making him yelp.

"How! What was that for!" Tania glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"For raising your weapon against your own master. And to this, I add two hundreds pushups! Now!" Snapped the daughter of Thanatos. He was about to obliged when he tensed. He whirled around, unfolding his ninjato and pointing his gun in a direction. He was imitated by everyone. Percy decided to give a warning,

"Whoever you are. Step out slowly and hand raised." Barked the demigod as he had his swords ready to slice the potential threat.

But the intruders stepped out, and it revealed to be the Hunt and Khione. Elveril sighed in relief and walked to his girlfriend. He kissed her in greetings and faced the Hunt.

"Why are you here girls? A problem?" Thalia laughed.

"No, Milady only wanted to see her beloved." Elveril chuckled as Percy blushed. Said demigod whirld around as he heard a voice.

"How are you Percy?" He smiled and nodded to the goddess.

"I am good and you? How are you? So you missed me as I heard?" Teased the son of Poseidon. Artemis slapped him at the back of his head, making Shay laugh. Tania frowned as she saw her crush kissing an unknown girl. She walked to her and glared.

"Who are you? And why are you so familiar with my student?" Asked Tania, jealousy clearly present in her voice. Anthony, behind them, only sighed.

"And here we go. Now she will learnt the truth, she will be pissed and we are the one who will suffer." Said the young Fighter as he sat down. He was imitated by one of the assassins, Lustina, a daughter of Hecate. So his half-sister. She nodded.

"Yeah… How are you little bro?" Asked the assassin with a genuine smile. Anthony smiled back.

"I am great! We really improved in the past months, plus, we have a cool work. And you? How are you?" They began to exchange news and jokes as the staring contest was still on a few meters away.

Tania kept staring at the girl.

"Plus, you are a hunter as you came with them, so you shouldn't be dating." Spat the assassin. But her rival merely laughed.

"No, I am not a hunter, I am a goddess. I'm Khione, Goddess of Snow and Ice." Tania took a step back. Was she good at fighting? Yes. Was she self-confident? Yes. But crazy enough to try and steal the lover of a cold-hearted goddess like her. No. She liked herself able to move, not in an ice statue.

"Sorry Lady Khione… I…" Began Tania. But Khione stopped her.

"I know ma chère. I understand and I don't blame you. Don't worry. There is a lot of man out of here. Don't lose hope." Said Khione.

Meanwhile, the Fighters and Assassins were joyously talking of everything, wrestling and joking. Shay integrated quite fast, thanks to the Stolls. Percy and Artemis were calmly discussing, leaned against a tree, hands brushing against each other. She was in her seventeen years old form.

Percy told her a joke and she laughed a bit, covering her mouth, and Percy smiled. Elveril, seeing his friend in a good mood and talking with his love, smiled and took Khione's hand. He was about to speak to her when a shout interrupted them.

"Fighters!" Yelled Tania. All the concerned paled while the rest snickered. The group walked to her and took a military pose, aligned and looking straight in front of them. Tania was looking at them, a dark, angry look on her face.

"You may have been ordered to go back, but you still missed training. So. You know what it means right?" Maliciously asked the daughter of Thanatos. Connor gulped.

"Ice cream?" Desperately asked the son of Hermes, approved by the nodding of his brother's head.

"No. That means that you all get in training clothes. And then, you do two hundred pushups." Ordered the assassin.

"Yes sir…" Groaned the group. They took off their armor and put their training clothes, black baggy pants, black tee and a pair of running shoes. But as Percy changed, Tania grabbed him and looked at his arm.

"What is this?" Asked the woman, concern clearly audible in her voice. Percy raised an eyebrow and saw she was talking about the arm.

"Oh! That! Well… I fought the Giant Pallas while the others fought an army of monsters. And I slipped allowing Pallas to cut of my arm. So When I could, which was five minutes later, I created this, an arm made of ice and my blood, and then enchanted by Hecate so it is as resistant as celestial bronze, and yet malleable so I can change its shape." Told Percy. Tania whistled softly, and then frowned.

"Did you kill him at least? And which god helped you? Just to be sure." Asked the assassin. Percy shrugged.

"I didn't, Elveril did, without any god by the way." Said the son of Poseidon as he smile and looked at Elveril. Said guy glared at him but stopped when Tania faced him with an astonished face.

"How did you do that? This is vital information. Imagine the strength we would have if we could kil Giants alone! Why didn't you tell me!" Fired Tania, first shocked and progressively more and more angry. Elveril glared back.

"Because it isn't a technic, nor a power. It is because of what I am." Stated Elveril. The assassins and Tania took a curious face and Elveril sighed, tired of explaining it.

"I am no son of Hestia. Angel is the only child of Hestia. I was created a bit later by Lady Hestia whe she was taken by rage as Angel was beat up by her step-mother. Her powers flared up, and in some sort of glitch, I was created, not alive, but conscious, the perfect warrior, not able to feel regret, nor hesitation. I have for mission to protect Angel until I die. I don't have a soul, so I am not a demigod, I am still mortal, so I am in between, pure power. Which made the Giant's nature to dissolve when I put a bullet in his skull." Tania looked regretful to have asked this question. Myaki, a daughter of Athena in the assassins, was unable to stop questions to come out.

"What will happen to you if you die, since you don't have a spirit? And what happen if Angel dies before you do? What if…" But when was cut by a hard slap coming from Shay. She glared at him but the cold face he was giving her made her stop, and she saw the faraway look in Elverilae's eyes. She lowered her head.

"It's okay. It is in your nature." Sighed Elveril. "When I'll die, I will simply cease to exist, nothing else. As for the second question. It won't happen." Answered the protector, his voice hardening considerably at the end of the sentence. But Myaki pushed a bit.

"But what if? In theory." Elveril pondered it for a while, a frown on his face.

"I… I think I would go berserk, destroying everything in my way, not caring of myself, not stopping until I fade from lack of energy." Answered Elveril. Everyone gulped, not wanting him to lose control. Elveril raised his head and took a deep breath.

"Alright! You said two hundred right? Let's go guys!" The Fighters nodded, feeling he was willing to drop the subject. They went in position and began the pushups, Artemis giving the rhythm, more than enjoying them sweat and have some difficulties for once.

While with the assassins, the joy left all of them. Lustina had tears in her eyes. Alan was leaning against a tree, a sad expression plastered on his face.

The Fighters continued their pushups, the first to collapse was Anthony. The white haired boy wasn't a sportive guy compared to the rest and gave up at seventy. Next were the Stolls, they stopped at a hundred and laid on their back. At a hundred a fifty, the two sons of Apollo gave up too, complaining that this exercise was useless, earning a slap from Tania.

Was left the two leaders, sweating like never before, in perfect synchrony but having obvious difficulties.

"180… 181…" They stopped for a moment. They were face to face. They looked at each other and smiled at the same time. Percy's eyes glowed ice blue and Elveril's glowed Orange-gold. The same flow as the capture the flag on Olympus passed between them, they immediately seemed to be rejuvenated.

"182,183…" They continued and arrived at the last, the stopped and collapsed, the flow being cut.

"Finally!" Yelled Percy. "Gods that was hard!" Elveril nodded, humming in agreement. Then, Percy was kicked in the ribs by Artemis.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Yelled the son of Poseidon. He raised his head and then gulped. Artemis had a dark look in her face.

"You cheated. You used one of your powers, one I still don't understand by the way. So? What do you have to say?" Asked Artemis as she tapped her foot. Tania smirked at the way Artemis handled the son of Poseidon. But she obviously forgot his cheekiness.

"Well… I'm a demigod, so it counts in my physical capacities. Plus, we were never forbidden to use them…" sheepishly answered the demigod. Shay, who was still sat a bit away, chuckled at the answer. But he stopped when Tania sat next to him.

"So. Son of Erebus. Why are you following them?" Asked the master while the two continued to bicker. Shay looked at her and gulped, but this time because of her look.

"Well…" Began the Fighter as he concentrated. "First, I want to avenge my brothers. And also, because we all heard of the exploits of Percy. And they are fun to hang around with." Said Shay as he twirled his weapon absent-mindedly. Tania nodded.

"Yeah. I may look stern, but in truth I care about them, that's why. And to be honest. If Percy ever truly gets mad against me. I know I won't be able to defend myself." Breathed Tania. Elveril sat next to her.

"Same for me. This guy is a monster. He has a huge energy reserve, perfect swordsmanship, unbreakable determination… The only thing he lacks of is archery." Laughed Elveril. Tania and Shay laughed too as they remembered Percy's attempts to use a bow.

Suddenly, the three collapsed on the ground, gripping their hearts in pain.

"What… what is that?" Managed to ask Elveril. Tania looked pale, paler than before.

"A lot of death… So much death…" Whispered Tania. Shay, him, began to rock on his feet.

"He is coming, he is coming." Breathed in fear the demi-primordial. Everyone ran to them.

"Hey! What happened to you guys?" Asked Percy as he helped them to sit up.

"So much despair, and death…" Explained Elveril as he began to recover. "A sacrifice, a huge one, to summon and slay… I can't explain, I just feel it…" Said the protector. Khione laid him on his back, his head on her lap.

"And who was summoned and slayed?" Asked softly the snow goddess. It was Tania who answered.

"At this level, there is only one possible, Tartarus." Everyone paled at the mention of this name. Percy began to see flashbacks of his meeting with the god. His hand was shaking slightly, until Artemis gripped it, making him relax.

"There is worse." Stated Shay. They all looked at him with slight fear. After all, what could be worse than the invocation of Tartarus.

"At the same time, Erebus gained a large amount of power, I think he drained his brother from his power after summoning him. So…" Percy took a serious face.

"The war is about to begin."


	29. Chapter 28 Or Flaming Doves and rapier

**Hey hey hey! I'm back! And I'm here to fulfill a promise to a reader! I know she's been waiting for a long time for this!**

**I hope you guys still enjoy my story. Don't hesitate at all to review! **

**Speaking of reviews:**

**JustLucky05: Nope, that's not a good news at all, but you'll have to wait to see the reaction of the group! **

**Pontus True Lord Of The Ocean: Thanks! Cliffhangers are maid for that after all ;) And you have an idea? If you want to confirm it, send me a PM, and I will answer without spoiling, as long as you don't say anything to anyone :) And I'm glad you like my other story! I'll keep working on them :)**

**Dragonhitter: Yes I am. But it isn't easy, I always have two or three dictionnaries next to me when I write, just so I don't use the same words too often.**

**monta312: You know, Eros isn't god of Love, he IS love, so... I thought it could work XD Stop the spy? Annabeth? Well... She was a goddess, and the main utility of a spy is to be unknown after all. **

**Enjoy everyone!**

Angel just watched her protector, no, her brother, leave with his friends. And she realized something. While he was out there fighting evil and protecting her, she wasn't even trying to do something. This thought made her frown. And this frown concerned Katie.

"What is wrong Angie? Something is troubling you?" Softly asked the daughter of Demeter with a concerned tone. Angel blinked and shook her head in denial.

"No, everything is fine. I just can't stand not doing anything. That's all." Shrugged the daughter of Hestia. Katie took her hand with a smile.

"I see. We will think about something okay?" Answered the green eyed girl. Angel smiled and nodded to show her agreement. Then, the two of them walked casually hand in hand toward the arena. When they arrived, they saw a group of Aphrodite girls being bullied by Clarisse and some of her sisters.

This made them frown. Angel let Katie's hand go and she walked straight to the bullies. She faced them, an angry look on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked the daughter of Hestia, anger clearly visible on her face. Clarisse looked at her and sneered.

"Step aside girl, this isn't your fight." Angel frowned deeper. She took a step forward.

"I asked you a question. Now answer it." Ordered the girl. This made Clarisse angry. She slapped her aside and growled.

"Don't order me around punk. I do as I want." Spat the daughter of Ares. Behind her, her sisters nodded approvingly. Angel's eyes blazed. She now looked like a clone of her mother. She stood up and walked calmly to her.

"Why are you bullying them? Because they don't know how to fight? Then teach them instead of mocking them. Maybe, that way, you won't be the most detested and looked down cabin. And maybe they will start to respect you. Because I can assure you this isn't the case right now. In camp, you are just seen as a mindless, idiot beast, war survivor or not." Spat Angel. Katie was behind her, amazed and shock. It was the first time she saw Angel getting angry, and it was scary, not because of her powers, since she couldn't harm anyone, but because she was calm, merciless and cold.

Clarisse became red o anger and was about to teach her a lesson, and then, she remembered the fate of Annabeth and the way Elveril took care of her like she was just an insect. So she grunted and walked away, followed by her band.

Angel's eyes returned to their original gold-orange state and she sighed.

"That was a close one. I think Elveril was the only reason she walked away." Said Angel. Katie smiled and pecked her on the lips, making the Aphrodite's daughter cooed.

"You were amazing Love." Angel smiled and then her eyes widened. She turned to Katie.

"I think I have the thing! We could form a group, like Perce and Elv! But we would stay here and protect Camp in case of attacks, and if needed, we could be a defense line on Olympus!" Exclaimed Angel. Katie seemed to ponder about this.

"But you would have to learn how to fight. And you can't." Stated the pragmatic daughter of Demeter. Angel shook her head.

"Not necessarily, I could be a healer, my powers can heal, and summon food…" Katie nodded.

"Okay, and we would need a patron, or two… would your Mom accept?" Asked the green eyed girl. Angel thought about this.

"Well, she might be reluctant at first, but I think I could persuade her. And a second one? Aphrodite? We always underestimate her, so it could be the occasion." She turned to the wide eyed Love's daughter present and raised an eyebrow in interrogation. They nodded fast.

"She would agree immediately! She loves your brother and his romance with Khione, always saying it is cute to see fire melting ice. So she would say yes to anything to you." Agreed one of them. Angel smiled.

"I guess this is settled. Does one of you want to join us?" Asked Katie. One took a step forward. She was blonde, with kaleidoscopic eyes, an average height. She was very pretty. She was about to speak when a voice made itself heard.

"You won't join that group Lacy!" Everyone faced the origin to find out it was Drew. Katie sighed.

"You don't have power to stop her so stop this Drew." Said Katie. Drew glared at her but Katie snapped her fingers. Instantly, giant roots grew from the ground and bound her as well as gagged her. She then faced the said Lacy.

"Well Lacy. Welcome in our unnamed and unofficial group!" Smiled Angel.

The trio then walked to the lake. Why? Because they planned to ask to Lauren, Percy's sister. They found her practicing her powers with difficulty. Angel sat next to her.

"You have problems?" Asked the daughter of Hope. Lauren frowned.

"Yes, I can't grasp the thing. Percy seem to do it quite fine, but he is never here to teach me. Talk about a brother." Spat Lauren. Angel sighed and the two others had a sad smiled.

"You know, Percy jut went through a really hard time. He was manipulated by Eros, the primordial, and he has a hard work, one, he has o kill a lot of monsters to lessen the number during the war, and two, he has to look after that hot-headed protector of mine. He loves you, I saw it, everyone saw it, and it is his flaw, he loves his friend and family too much. But he also has to deal with other things. Tell you what? I will ask Lord Poseidon to help you with your powers. He had a crush on Mom a while back so if I plead him, he won't be able to refuse." Said Angel with a mischievous smile at the end. Lauren giggled.

"Why are you here? I mean I love you girls but do you need me?" Asked the daughter of Poseidon.

"Oh! Yes! We are creating a group, only girls, with probably Aphrodite and Hestia as our patrons. And we wanted to know if you wanted to join us. We would be a defense team for camp and Olympus." Proposed Angel with a smile. Lauren looked surprised.

"You want me? W-why?" Asked the daughter of Poseidon.

"Because you are our friend, and you are Percy's sister. So I think you'll be fine. A good sword and you will be ready to fight. I'm sure of it." Softly assured Katie as she hugged her.

"Thank you!" Answered the young girl. A voice made them turn.

"Could we join too?" Before her were two golden-haired girls, looking exactly identical apart from the hairstyle, the one on the left had a long braid while the one on the right had a Bob (Is that the name of the hair cut? You know, for a woman, when the hair stops at the jaw). They were slender, bright blue eyes and a bow on their shoulder.

The one with the braid spoke.

"I'm Arietta Dawn. And this is my twin, and slightly younger sister Allison Dawn. Daughters of Apollo. And we just heard of your idea. So? Is it okay?" Asked Arietta with a lopsided grin, which reminded everyone of Percy's, but in a more teasing manner. All nodded and introduced themselves and smiled. Angel then spoke up.

"I think we have a complete group, two archers, a sword fighter, a spear user, and an unknown one as well as a healer." Said the daughter of Hestia as she successively pointed the two blondes, Lauren, Katie, Lacy and herself.

"So, next stop, the Big House!" Announced Katie. "The last one pays a drink to the others!" Shouted the daughter of Demeter. The others ran behind her and tried to pass at first place, playfully insulting each-others. At the end, it was Katie who arrived last. Mainly because she tripped on a root, and also because Lacy charm spoke her.

They were all laughing and panting when a gruff feminine voice called them out.

"What are you doing girlies?" Asked Clarisse as she glared a Angel. Lauren faced her.

"We are having fun. Why?" Clarisse looked at her and frowned.

"You remind me of someone… Wait! You are Prissy's sister? Little Prissy am I right?" Exclaimed the daughter of Ares. The nickname made her frown.

"Why do you call him Prissy?" Clarisse laughed as if it was the funniest thing she ever heard.

"Because he is one. Why? Is it troubling you?" Mocked the big girl. Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"He is one? Really? He beat your Dad in a duel at the edge of twelve and could probably wipe the floor with your hair while dancing on some disco. So I think the nickname is stupid. I mean, last time I saw him, he managed to kill a Primordial by himself. Could you do the same?" Clarisse gulped and walked away. Making everyone snicker.

They entered the Big House, to see Dionysus and Chiron playing blackjack. The god raised his head and frowned.

"Great! A lot of brats coming for a favor. What do you want kids?" Asked the god of wine. Angel smiled sweetly.

"Mister D. We would like you to call my mother and Lady Aphrodite here, we have an important matter to discuss with them." Asked the daughter of Hearth politely. Dionysus grunted.

"Very well Angela, they will be here in a minute."

And effectively, the two goddesses flashed in a minute later. The six demigods bowed to them and Angel faced her mother.

"Mother, Lady Aphrodite. We have a request. Katie and I were talking a while back and we decided to create a group of female only. We would defend Camp an Olympus. And we thought of you two for our patrons." Explained the girl. Aphrodite squealed and nodded, taking each one in a tight hug. Allison rolled her eyes at the antics of the goddess. Hestia, for her part, looked unsure.

"I… I don't know Angie. It would be dangerous, and you can't fight… And I don't want to lose you…" Quietly answer the eight years old goddess. Angel took her in her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Mom… That is why I chose the others. Katie would never let anyone harm me. And Lauren is Percy's sister, she just surely inherited her brother's skill. And Allison and Arietta are here too. Lacy is willing to learn to fight too. I would just be a healer. You don't have to stress like that. I'll be careful." Hestia pouted a bit and nodded. Angel smiled.

"Now, we need to find a name… Something catchy… With both of our patrons… Gah! Elv is so much better than me at that kind of things! Any idea girls?" Asked the daughter of Family. Allison then lit up.

"I think I have it! The Flaming Doves!" Exclaimed the daughter of Apollo. Angel smiled widely and nodded vigorously.

"Yes! That's great! Do you agree with this My Ladies?" Aphrodite nodded approvingly and Hestia nodded shyly. They then proceeded to bless them and a fain glow seemed to emanate from there skin. It changed them completely. They seemed to be way more graceful and yet, at the same time, savage and animal. They guessed the first one came from Aphrodite and the second from Hestia, due to the fire attribute. Aphrodite turned to Hestia and nodded.

"We granted you partial immortality, more agility and strength. You don't have special powers apart from Charm Speak and the ability to resist to fire and to see heat." Explained The eldest Olympian. All nodded and thanked them warmly. Aphrodite ten turned to her daughter.

"Lacy, honey, come closer, I have a gift for you." Asked the goddess as she looked at herself in a hand mirror. Lacy obeyed, rather nervously. Aphrodite looked at her and smiled.

"Look at yourself, you are gorgeous! Anyway, take this it is a strong and fine weapon my husband forged himself." Explained the Love goddess. She snapped her fingers and a long and magnificent rapier shimmered in existence. It was a real beauty.

The blade was thin, obviously, made in Stygian Iron an inlayed Imperial Gold. The hilt was an intricate carving of Imperial Gold and the handle was in the same metal. The demigoddess was in awe before the beautiful weapon.

"Its name is Blinkstrike, as you will attack your foes faster than they could understand." Breathed Aphrodite. Lacy took it in her hand and felt it was perfectly balanced. She tried a few strike with it and nodded with a smile.

"Thank you mother." After a few more thanks, the two goddesses bid their goodbyes and the new group turned to Chiron.

"Chiron, we will have a slight trouble." Stated Katie. Chiron smiled without stopping staring at his cards.

"Let me guess. You will need intense training and you don't know where to go right?" Asked the centaur. Katie smiled sheepishly before nodding. Chiron faced them with a serious face.

"I think dear Angel know the answer, isn't that right child?" Angel frowned and then smiled excitedly.

She ran, followed by the Flaming Doves, to the sore and faced the sea. Angel kneeled.

"Uncle Poseidon, I humbly ask an audience with you." Prayed the daughter of Hope.


	30. Chapter 29 Or meeting and Triton

**Hey guys! And girls of course! I'm back! I had the results of my finals and it was a success, so now, I can fully concentrate on writing, reading and tanning. True vacations in other words.**

**I see you liked my previous chapter so I wote another. Tell me what you think about it! To be honest, it begins to be hard to make interact every characters. Gods... **

**This one is less isteresting in my opinin, yet, it is necessary. So sory if it bores you a bit**

**The reviews!**

**Gold Testament: Good idea! Didn't thought of that one! As for the summon, well... read :)**

**Pontus True Lord Of The Ocean: This idea wasn't mine. I belongs to Allison daughter of Apollo. I promised her this, and here it is. As for the rapier, well, I triedto think of a weapon fit for a daughter of Aphrodite. It had to be elegant and swift. And also because I'm reading Campione and Erica has a rapier in it...**

**JustLucky05: I hope you'll like this one too :)**

**Don't hesitate to review!**

"Uncle Poseidon, I humbly ask an audience with you." Prayed the daughter of Hope. A minute passed, and another, and another. And finally, Poseidon arrived, walking out of the sea, smiling widely. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"You're no better than Percy, you show off." Muttered the girl. Poseidon laughed widely, nodding.

"I can't deny it daughter. Now Angel, why did you want to talk about? And what's with the formal summon?" Asked the Sea god after asking the demigods who kneeled to raise. Angel smiled.

"Just for the show." Shrugged Angle with an amused smile. "My friends and I just created another group, like Elveril and your son, but exclusively with girls. Our goal would be to defend Camp and Olympus. We have two patrons, Aphrodite and Hestia. But we lack training. I, personally can't fight, but the others lacks training. And your daughter never had time to properly learn to use her powers. I humbly ask you to help us train. Either you or one of your subject." Poseidon took a pensive face.

"I don't have any objection, but my wife will probably, as well as Triton." Angel rolled her eyes.

"Tell her that they'll have Hestia and Aphrodite on their back if they cause trouble, it should resolve the matter. Poseidon laughed at the idea and decided to take them in a bubble, and led them to Atlantis.

It had been a few weeks since they discovered that Erebus drain his brother. They were training like they never did. Each day, they finished tired and beat up, Fighters Assassin and Hunters alike.

Percy was on his back, next to the campfire, unable to move. Elveril was sat in the fire, trying to regain energy. The rest of the fighters were playing poker when the Hunt came back from a training with the Assassins. Thalia sat next to Percy before laying down too.

"Gods! Is she a demigod or a devil?" Asked the daughter of the sky. Percy chuckled weakly.

"Now you know why we were eager to begin our duties." Thalia laughed and nodded.

"Yeah! I really pity you guys. Oh! By the way! I have to tell you we have to go to camp Half-Blood. And we have to run. Milady is on Olympus, and Khione had to deal with some family thing in the North." Added the lieutenant. Percy groaned.

"No! I'm too tired to move. Elv! Call your girl! I don't care about the family problem. I don't wanna run." Elveril chuckled.

"I can't sorry. She threatened me to freeze my balls if I interrupted her. So no way." Answered Elveril. Percy pouted.

"At least give me some energy. Or water!" Elveril laughed and absorbed the heat in Percy, making him colder, and gaining energy that way, thanks to Khione's blessing. Percy jumped on his feet and yelled to the Fighters to get ready. All groaned and agreed. After a while, the two groups were ready to leave and Elveril yelled.

"Yo Tania! We've got to go! Come on!" A second later, the whole Assassins walked out of the shadow and the beautiful daughter of Death smirked.

"Go without us. We will make our own entrance." Percy chuckled and Ryan sighed.

"Just don't kill anyone okay?" Warned the son of Bellona.

"Can't promise anything." Smirked Tania, making Dan and the Stolls chuckle. Percy made his swords spin before sheathing them on his back.

"Come on! Fighters! We're on the move!" The group began to run in the general direction of the Camp. Thalia sighed and ordered to the Hunt to follow them. And the immortal virgins obeyed.

As they ran, Elveril was making different plans to defend the camp. But he had to ask something to Chiron, an element was unclear for him, so he put his thought aside and focused on sensing magical presence. After half a day of running, Percy frowned at the same time as Elveril. Shay saw this.

"Monsters?" Asked the son of Erebus. Percy nodded sharply. Shay outstretched his arm and called his spear.

"Which way?" Percy looked at the right.

"That way, a large group, at least thirty. Probably Hellhounds." Shay took a thoughtful face and nodded.

"Dan! Troy! With me now!" Shouted Shay. Troy smirked.

"Okay Darky! We're covering you!" Shouted back Troy. The trio separated from the group and ran to the right. After a few minutes, they saw a large pack of Hellhounds. The two archers readied a shot each and aimed to the group of monsters. Said group didn't notice the trio, yet. They all knew it was just a matter of time. Shay dropped his spear and crouched a bit.

"Guys. I'll try something. Be ready to help me if needed, but don't shoot until I say so." Whispered the son of Primordial. Both nodded and Shay crawled toward the pack. And instantly, the biggest of them, which was of the size of a small truck, locked his look on him. He then began to growl.

Shay gulped at the size of the monster. He breathed in and called on his powers. His eyes became black with a circle on pure red. He outstretched his hand and let the power flow. Soon, the growl began to fade in intensity and then stopped. Shay's eyes flashed and the pack scattered. Both sons of Apollo looked shocked.

"What… What the fuck? What did you do?" Asked Dan. Shay rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Erebus and Nyx created Hellhounds, I simply called on y father's powers to order them to flee." Explained Shay. Troy had a large smile on his face.

"That's so cool!" Shay laughed and the three walked back to the group of Fighters and Hunters. The two sons of the sun told about the event to everyone, making them raise their eyebrows in surprise. Only Elveril had a different reaction, he took a thoughtful face, the same he always used when he planned something.

After a week of running, the two groups saw the edge of the camp. The two groups decided to enter at separate times. The Hunt went in first. Thalia blew in a horn and then walked in, followed by her subordinates. As she passed near the three at the head of the fighters, she launched friendly punches in their shoulder as a goodbye.

A few hours later, spent in talking and joking, the Fighters decided to enter the barrier. Percy looked ahead, at Thalia's pine tree.

"Launch the signal Troy." Ordered the ice-armed demigod. Troy aimed an arrow in the sky and channeled some godly energy in it. It began to glow gold and Troy released the string. The arrow whistled in the sky before exploding in a flash of light, high in the deep blue evening sky. The whole Fighters put on their hood, called on their weapons and walked in the demigod's heaven. As they appeared next to the pine tree, a group of young demigods became excited and pointed in their direction.

"Look! It's the Fighters!" Yelled one. Soon, exclamation of all sort could be heard, making Percy chuckle while it was boosting the Stoll's egos. They soon were surrounded by a crowd of young boys and girls asking questions. This relaxed the whole group, making them forget about the incoming war for a bit until Percy tensed.

He whirled around and unsheathed Blizzard and Riptide, an incoming black arrow, and another. It went on for a minute until he called on his powers to create a wall of ice, effectively stopping the projectiles. And Percy smiled smugly.

"Come on Tania, you've lost this one, admit it." Called out Percy. A second later, a group of people, in black clothes and cloaks on their backs were strange swords, it had no guard, and the blade was long, in a triangle shape, pure black. All the present demigods took out their weapons, ready to defend themselves if the frightening figures attacked. Percy made his wall vanish and Elveril pushed on the ground, dashing for the closest figure. On his face was a smile. He tried to punch but the figure leaned on the side, avoiding it. He did a front flip and tried to kick her downward. The adversary danced to the side. But Elveril spun on his heel and landed a heavy kick on the other dualist. Said dualist blocked with his forearm but was projected a few feet away under the force of the blow.

At this moment, the hooded figure attacked back. And then began a hand to hand combat in wich no one seemed to have the upper hand. Both fighters seemed at equal strength, always deflecting, avoiding or blocking the other's blow. Until Elveril received a powerful uppercut. Sending him on his back. The protector wiped his mouth and smiled.

"Gods you have on Hades of a punch." The figure chuckled and everyone realized it was a girl.

"Your guard improved Elv. But you had a large opening at the bottom." Spoke the young woman.

"Yeah, but usually, it is too hot for anyone to come close. Apart for Kelpy of course." The figure revealed her face and the crowd of demigods, which had increased during the fight, gaped at the sight. A beauty, with pale skin, black hair and black eyes. A regal face, with steely eyes. A Ares guy whistled and Elveril smirked.

"Camp Half-Blood, meet Tania, daughter of Thanatos, our master, the one who taught us the Art of Assassination, and her group of assassins." Everyone took a step back, making the assassins laughed. They revealed their face.

Allan smirked.

"Yo! Don't worry. We are pretty normal. At least most of u. We won't attack you without any reason." Greeted the redhead. The demigods relaxed and a few of them walked to them and began to discuss.

Percy sighed in relief. Elveril looked at him and Shay raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"I feared that it went ill. But it didn't." Explained the son of Poseidon, making the two nod.

Angel was on the side of the training field, looking at her friends training with different mermen.

Allison and Arietta were training in archery with on of them. He was correcting their stance and giving them advices. Allison always answered with sarcastic comments each time, making the trainer roll his eyes. Lacy was training her body. Making exercise to improve her speed and agility, under the command of a mermaid that the daughter of Aphrodite praised for her beautiful hair. Making her blush.

She then looked at Lauren who was sulking in a corner, making er frown. She walked to her and kneeled.

"Hey… What is it? Something happened?" Asked the daughter of Hearth. Lauren looked up and swallowed a sob.

"Tri… Triton." Angel frowned.

_What did that upstart god do? _Thought the daughter of Hope.

"He… He said I was good for nothing. That I wasn't deserving of being called a child of the sea…" Managed to say the young daughter of Poseidon. Angel sighed and hugged her.

"He is wrong. Don't worry about that. Triton is just jealous and afraid that you take his place as heir. He is just as prideful as Athena." As she said those words, she heard someone clear his throat. She looked up and saw said god, glaring at her.


	31. Chapter 30 Or training and battle plans

**The Son of Hestia, Chapter 30. Gods, it feels like yesterday when I posted the first chapter. Thanks again for you support. This is one of the last chapter probably. Not the last one, there will be at least two others, just for th battle, and probably one after, and, if you beg for it, a twist after that. I can't tell anything more. **

**I'll know answer the reviews, that you shouldn't hesitate to write, as I always tell you :)**

**AmericanCitrus: I... Sorry XD I'm not native english speaker, so I think I missed the joke. Could you explain it to me by PM please XD Really really sorry. **

**QueenOfStars23: Thanks :) As for the M rate, I... thought I would write it way bloodier, with more gore. Especially when Percy lost his arm. Or that I would have writen some lemon, but I didn't I found out I wasn't comfortable enough to write lemons so... I'l change it :) But thanks for showing you like it! And of course I'll keep writing, if I have at least one person who reads and enjoy my work, then I'll continue, and I also do this to keep my English level. :)**

**Pontus True Lord Of The Ocean:I had to check on the wikia for the way Triton acted, and of course Percy will lose it. Angel is too sweet for that. :) She is my innocent character after all, the opposite of Elveril.**

**JustLucky05: YOu asked, I obeyed XD**

**Have Fun!**

"He is wrong. Don't worry about that. Triton is just jealous and afraid that you take his place as heir. He is just as prideful as Athena." As she said those words, she heard someone clear his throat. She looked up and saw said god, glaring at her.

"Dare to repeat what you said demigoddess?" Asked the heir of Poseidon. Angel calmly stood up and glared back at the god.

"You are just as prideful as Athena. You are insulting you younger sister, who never trained with her powers, nor with a weapon. I think insulting her is a bit shameful." Triton took a step forward, making Angel take one back to avoid touching him.

"She is a bastard of my father, worth nothing. And you should be careful of what you say to me. I am still a god, and it is only because I agreed that you are here, training." Growled Triton. Angel looked taken aback, and then smirked.

"I don't think so, _godling._ We were invited here by your father. The lord of Atlantis. Now, you should be careful of what you say in front of him." Smirked the demigoddess. The green skin of Triton went considerably whiter. He slowly turned around and faced the visibly angered Poseidon who was next the visibly desperate Amphitrite.

Angel made Lauren stand up. The younger girl smiled in thanks and Angel saw Katie next to the door. The daughter of Demeter spoke with a smirk.

"Triton. You just said the 'bastards' of Poseidon aren't worthy of being called children of the sea right?" Her tone was light, innocent, but Angel knew this face. It was the one she adopted after spending so much time with the Stolls. And that made her wonder what she was planning.

Triton fixed his gaze on her and answered by the positive. Her smirk grew.

"Unfortunately for you, I know another one. One powerful enough to kill two primordial and walk away alive. I wonder what would happen if he saw the scene. Oh! But wait a minute! He did! Let's find out!" Exclaimed Katie with a fake surprised face. Everyone turned around and in a corner, they saw an Iris message, and in it were the two lieutenants of the Fighters, and an unknown group dressed in black. Percy's glacier eyes were glowing in rage. Above him, a storm was forming, they could see the earth shaking. Amphitrite was amazed, it was, after all, the first time she saw him using his powers. Percy fixed his glare on his godly brother.

"Apologize." Ordered Percy. Triton sneered and answered.

"What could you do? You aren't here. Now go back to your little swordplay would you?" Percy took a step in the message and suddenly walked in the palace.

Everyone, Elveril, Poseidon and Amphitrite included, were shocked. The protector slowly pointed at the message.

"How… He…" Then, the identical, and stunned face of the Stoll popped in from each side.

"Is that…" "Possible?" Asked the two brothers, completing each other's sentence.

Percy took another step, his anger rising.

"Apologize." Triton only glared at him. "NOW!" Roared the demigod. With his roar, the floor shook violently, making everyone stumble. Then, his face changed completely. His rage-filled expression changed to a blank one.

"Triton. Have you ever been to Tartarus?" Asked Percy in a whisper. Elverilae gulped.

"No. Why?" Asked the god, slightly suspicious. A small smile appeared at the corner of Percy's lips.

"Because I went there. Don't make me send you there please." No one could tell his feelings, if it was anger, regrets, empathy or craziness.

Tania, who was listening from the other side, sighed.

"Triton is as good as dead if he doesn't apologize. I can feel it." Triton smiled, evilly.

"I am a god, you aren't a match for me." Percy then dashed at an unbelievable speed. He reappeared just in front of him, his right arm in the shape of a blade, pressed on Triton's throat. His expression clearly expressing regret.

"Apologize to her. I really don't want to do this." Poseidon and Amphitrite looked anxious. The goddess turned to the Iris message.

"He won't do this right? It isn't like him." Asked, no, begged the Queen of the sea. Elveril looked at her sadly.

"He may be forgiving. But he is also a trained assassin. And the brother who only despite him just bullied his little sister and threatened my protégé. Be lucky it was him who stepped in and not me. Because he would be in Tartarus already." Answered Elveril with honesty.

Triton paled, for the first time in a millennia, he was cornered by someone else than his father. In his adversary's eyes were two contradictory emotions, determination and regret. Then, a green trident began to glow in his eyes, brighter and brighter. And his last determinations broke.

"I'm sorry!" Yelled the god as he fell on his knees. Percy turned his arm back and walked away.

"It wasn't that hard right?" He then kneeled in front of Lauren.

"Hey sis. Sorry I wasn't here. I see you're training with a bunch of friends." Lauren made a smile and nodded. "That's great! I'll see if I can find a weapon for you. What type do you need?" Lauren frowned a bit.

"I don't know." Percy sighed a bit and gave a small smile.

"Bah. It's okay! Dad will look into it. Right Dad?" Asked the ice armed demigod. Poseidon smiled at the concern Percy was showing.

"Of course son. The Cyclopes are working as we speak." Percy smiled and then frowned.

"Hum. Two things. One. I really need to go back to training or Tania will have my head. And second. How the fudge did I arrive here? All I remember was that I saw the bullying, then I was here, threatening Triton." Poseidon sighed and Elveril laughed while the others were simply dumbfounded at the candidness of the son of Poseidon.

"You walked in the Iris message. Probably the blessing of Pontus." Answered the god, exasperated. Percy smiled sheepishly and looked at his father.

"Alright! I'll send you back!" Said the god, he snapped his fingers and the demigod was flashed in the camp. Elveril dissipated the message and turned to his friend.

"Alright Perce! You go train with the others while I'll go and plan the battle." Everyone nodded and the Assassins and Fighters, along with the Hunters, walked to the arena to train while Elveril walked to the Hades cabin, already thinking of different battle plans.

As the week passed, Elveril stayed inside the cabin, leaned on different maps of Manhattan. Malcom once went in to propose his help but was politely refused. And when he asked where he found his maps, Elveril answered that he had some resourceful friends. And Malcom didn't have the gut to ask for a clear explanation, too afraid of the answer.

He never walked out, summoning food when needed. Resting on a bed just next to his desk. And after a week. He finally finished his battle plan. He rolled the files, put them in a safe next to his bed and walked out of the cabin, the sun immediately blinding him. When he was accustomed with the bright light again, he walked to the arena where he saw, on one side, the three elite groups training under the direction of Tania, and one the other side, the campers were training on themselves. Elveril sighed.

He walked in the center of the sandy arena and faced the campers, who were under the command of Clarisse.

"Alright girls listen up!" Yelled Elveril. This stopped everyone, elite included. Shay smirked.

"They're in for a boot training." Muttered the son of the Primordial. Next to him, the now extremely friendly Tania smiled.

"He is such a sadist in those cases." Shay laughed and nodded.

Clarisse glared at him.

"What do you want punk?" Elveril merely raised an eyebrow at the provocation.

"Well, I observed you guys, and to be honest, I pity you, so I decided to help you. The basis to fight isn't about knowing sword technics. At least, not for demigods since they are scripted in your brains. No, you lack pure physical training. Without that, you can't perfectly control your swings, you can't move fast, be supple enough to avoid strikes. So, we begin." He clapped in his hands and a small explosion sent Clarisse fly in the middle of the crowd of campers.

"Alright dears! From now on! You will call me Sir! Every sentence will begin and end by Sir! Am I clear?" Roared Elveril. The demigods answered back as one.

"Sir yes Sir!" Elveril smiled. He straightened his back.

"Alright sweeties! We have one week to toughen you up! So we begin right now! I want you to make as much push-ups as you can! And when you can't anymore, I want you to continue!" Then obeyed and the boot camp began, Elveril actually making the exercises with them. It ended at nightfall, everyone, Ares campers included, were exhausted. Some of the Aphrodite campers were crying at the end of the day. Just after the last exercise. The barely sweating Elveril had a small smile.

"You were great guys! Go grab something to eat and rest well, I want you all here at sunrise! If you're late, you'll have to stay longer." He walked to a ten years old sobbing Aphrodite girl. He crouched before her and pat her head gently.

"It's okay." Said smoothly Elveril. "It's over for today. You guys were great. Especially your cabin. I know your reputation and what you did was astonishing. Here, take this." Said Elveril as he summoned a chocolate ice-cream. The girl stopped her sobs and timidly took the ice-cream.

Elveril walked to the Fighters and Dan, whe was leaned against a wall, smiled.

"You are horrible." Chuckled the son of Bellona. "But it was great what you did for the young one. She looked really broken." Elveril sighed.

"I know. I know I was horrible. She even looked a bit like Angel when we were younger, so I felt terrible. But the enemy is a primordial. And he drained Tartarus. I do this so they can have a chance to survive." HE unsheathed his ninjato and spun, parrying a slash from his master. Tania smirked.

"I see you still have those astonishing reflexes." Elveril smiled.

"You know master. I am really tired. So don't mess with me. Go kiss Shay in a corner." Cheekily answered the creation of the Hearth. Her eyes widened.

"How? You were in your cabin for the week." Asked silently the daughter of Thanatos. Elveril smiled.

"I saw it during the training today. You trained us to see every potential useful detail after all. Thank you master." Answered Elveril as he spun to kick away the stunned woman. He flashed away his weapon and walked in the direction of the mess hall.

After a joyful dinner, with surprisingly Nico, who seemed a bit more lively then the last time. Elveril and Percy noticed he stole glances in direction of the Apollo cabin. Elveril asked for a war council with the Fighters, the Hunt, the Assassin and the Olympian Council.

And twenty minutes later, Elveril was before the Ping-Pong tables, above number of maps and blueprints, around him was the mentioned people, except that only Thalia and Artemis were present for the Hunt. A last flash blinded everyone after a while, revealing Khione. Elveril smiled and pecked her.

"Hey honey. Thanks for coming." Khione smiled.

"Anything for you my light." Answered the goddess. Elveril looked in front of him again and saw Athena looking at his plans.

"You did a lot of research for this plans. None of my children would have search for blueprints of old subways and pipes." Elveril merely shrugged.

"The victory of a battle is set before it even begins. Master Timing, Space and Commandment and your victory is certain. Sun Tzu, Art of War, first Article." Answered Elveril.

"Indeed son of the Hearth. You seem to know your subject. Now explains it to us." Nodded the goddess of battle strategy. Elveril smiled slightly.

"My battle is simple. Because the more complex, the more variables you have to count in and the more incertitude there is. Now listen well, because it has to work perfectly." Began Elveril.

Two weeks had passed. The demigods passed from teenagers to warriors under the command of Elveril. They were all before the Empire State Building. The Gods were fighting a group of deities consisting of Titans and minor gods in Pennsylvania.

Elveril and Percy were sat at the door of the building. He looked around. Hecate had, as a favor for Anthony, forced the mortals to go home and put them asleep.

They were all in battle armors. Black for the assassins and Fighters, Bronze for the Demigods and Silver for the Hunt. Elveril was grumbling.

"What are they doing! Romans! 'We are proud and organized romans! We will protect and follow you plan!' My ass, they are late! LATE! For the end of the world! Do you believe this! My perfect plans!" The Stolls were laughing at the creation of the Hearth while Shay had a small smile on his usually blank face. Then, on the left, a large group arrived, from the right, a small one, and from the front, a single person. Elveril frowned.

"Who are the small group and the lonely guy?" Asked Tania. Elveril shrugged to signify his ignorance. And after a while, the distinguished the faces. The small group was Angel and her friends and the lonely person was no one else but Paul.


	32. Chapter 31 Or The Son of Hestia

**My friends. It is with great pleasure, nad yet, with a bit of sadness, that I post this chapter. Because it is the last one. That's right, no cliffhanger. Surprising huh? And let me tell you, I have a tear rolling on my cheak.**

**And you're so going to hate me for this ending. And I'm soooo sorry, but it was planned like that since the beginning. There won't be plot twist, apart if you litteraly beg for it, and I'm not even sure, because I kinda like how it finishes.**

**Don't hesitate to comment, leave a review! I want to know how is this ending. I am, unfortunately, not quite skilled with writing large scale fights, duels, sure, but apart from that, not really. So excuse me if it doesn't please your taste. Any way. Reviews!**

**Gold Testament: Ah! Which one was it? I would really like to know. But Percy is more a support in this one, more a strategic pon. For a good reason. As for Triton, I guess we will never know ;)**

**Pontus True Lord Of The Ocean: Haha! Tell me how you appreciated this last chapter! I personnally cried a lot while writting it.**

**Pyro daemona: Then read this one. It is the last one! And I'm glad you liked it!**

**Now, I would like to make some special thanks before the chapter. First, Gold Testament, you were always doing constructive critisms (is that the right word?) so thank you. Then, Pontus, you, my friend, were there until the end, supporting me and I am really, really greatful. **

**JustLucky05, WhiteEagle1985, Timewalker123 and rakouta, as well as Allison Daughter of Apollo, you guys were the ones who reviewed the most wit Pontus, and most of you gave me great ideas that led to make this story, so thank yo, from the bottom of my heart.**

**And, lastly, to this guest, who touched me, when he asked me to try to do my best. I don't know if you are still able to read my story, but I hope so. If not, I am sorry... But it was because of you that kept writing, becaue you touched my heart.**

**This is it, the last words on this story. Enjoy it guys.**

The small group was Angel and her friends and the lonely person was no one else but Paul.

Elveril and Percy looked shocked, as well as everyone who knew the mortal. Shay frowned and looked at the lieutenants.

"Hey guys? Who's this?" Percy pointed at Paul and stammered.

"That's… That's my step dad." Shay then looked shocked too. Paul finally reached them and smiled.

"Percy! How are you my boy?" Exclaimed the mortal. Percy needed a second before answering.

"Hmm. I'm great thanks. But Paul. What the fuck are you doing here? Just before a great battle for the sake of the world. And how are you still awake?" Paul smiled and took out a rapier, the same he used at the battle of Manhattan.

"Well, Lady Athena informed me and I asked Lady Trivia to remove the Mist from my eyes for the duration of the battle. Do you honnestly think I'd leave the sake of the world in the hands of teens?" Joked the adult at the end.

"No, absolutely not. So, stay with Angle and her friends please, protect her and my sister." Asked Percy as he pointed at the group.

Allison took Lauren in her arms, who struggled to try and escape, with no effect.

"Don't worry, I'll protect her, she is too cute to die." Cooed the daughter of Apollo. Percy made a half embarrassed half thankful face.

"Thanks… I guess. Anyway, you guy remebe the plan right? Each group! Go to you designated bridge." Percy the turned to the new group.

"So where were you? And what were you doing in Dad's palace a few days ago?" Asked Elveril as he walked to them. Angel laughed nervously.

"Well… You see… We kinda created a group called the Flaming Doves. We have Aphrodite and Mom as patrons…" Elveril's stern face melted. He took his protégé in his arms.

"You grew up so quick…. Be careful… Please." She smiled and nodded.

"I received the blessing of Kelp Head senior. I can't manipulate ice, earth quake because of the flames in my blood, but I can heal others with it. And it heals me too." Explained the daughter of the Hearth. Elveril smiled.

"That's great! Thanks Uncle P!" Shouted Elveril. Percy frowned.

"Could you guys be a logistic support? Like a nomad healing and support troop? It would be really useful." Angel beamed at him and nodded.

"Of course Percy! Let us handle this, go with the fighters and kick some monster's ass!" Lauren cheered. Percy chuckled and made his swords spin.

"Alright, let's fight." The assassins seemed to simply disappear, the Fighters scattered and Elveril walked to the Empire State Building. As he entered, he saw the room empty he walked to the entrance and saw the guardian reading a book.

"Hey! Need the key. Can I have it?" Asked the creation with a smile. The guy looked up.

"Yeah, sure." He gave him the key. Elveril smiled sadly.

"You know, I went to Olympus a few time and never bothered to learn your name. I'm Elveril, delighted to meet you." Said the Fighter as he extended his hand. The guardian smiled and shook his hand.

"Jerry. So. The final battle huh?" Elveril smiled a bit.

"Yeah it is. You should leave, it will become extremely dangerous around here. Olympus will need you after the war to protect it." Said the creation of Hope. Jerry smiled.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here. I'll be able to play my role in this war this way." Elveril chuckled.

"Okay! Don't let them pass pal! I'm counting on you!" He opened the elevator doors, put the key card and pressed the six hundredth floor. And waited.

After what seemed an eternity, especially with no music, he stepped on the white marble of Olympus. He headed straight for the Throne room. He embedded his ninjato in the hearth and fire began to swirl around it.

And he waited.

Clarisse was with her cabin, just at a bridge, waiting for the army. Everyone was nervous, even her. And she didn't bother deny it. Why should she? They were facing a Primordial.

But worse than the fight, it was the waiting. The more time passed, the more the tension grew. It was like you were called for an exam and situated at the bottom of the list, each name making your tension grow.

And then, as the sun passed the cap of four of the afternoon, they saw it. The army. They all paled, each demigod of each group.

It was huge, bigger than the army of Manhattan. Monsters of every kind, creating a black swarm.

Percy saw It and frowned. Elv and him expected a huge army, but it was really huge. Probably because Erebus drained Tartarus.

He and is fighters stood ready, weapons in hand. After half an hour, the enemies arrived at the other side of the bridges. Every monsters roared to intimidate the demigods. But Percy growled, and they roared back, soon, every demigods did too. Percy prayed Hestia to amplify his voice and they yelled.

"Demigods! We have our problems, our grudges, our fights. But today! We don't! Today, we have one enemy! Today, we are a family! So, brothers and sisters! Figth! Fight for your lives! Fight for your family! But, my friends! Fight! For Olympus!" Roared Percy as he rushed to the monster, followed by his friends. And the two armies clashed in a fury of metallic sounds.

Percy was hacking and slashing his way in the sea of monsters before him. His blades becoming arcs of pure destruction. He could often see flashes of gold nearby, indicating the shots of his archer friends.

Said archers were on a nearby roof.

"Gods! There is so many!" Cursed Dan as he chained his shot in the arm, expertly avoiding his fellow fighters. Troy nodded.

"Yeah! If only we could reduce the… Wait! We can!" Dan smirked. They went back to back and both readied a shot, thankfully, one was a lefty and the other not So they aimed in the same direction and chanted.

"Father, god of Sun, god of LLight and god of Truth. Aid me in my task, grant me power so we can illuminate their soul. Han Kami no jutsu, hidden technic, Ray of Heaven!" Said in perfect synchrony the two archers. Their arrow glowed bright blinding gold and they released them.

Two powerful lasers shot the army and exploded in a deafening detonation.

Percy took this break to rest for a bit, he looked around him and his friends didn't seem hurt, out of breath, yes, but not hurt.

The Hunt was firing arrows as fast as they could, creating a rain of arrows on the monsters of all kind, none of it passed the barrage. The only one who wasn't using a bow was Thalia who was launching bolt after bolt to the lucky monsters who managed to pass through.

"Hahaha! What do you say now! Huh? Not so tough!" Was screaming the daughter of the sky. Phoebe, who was a bit farther away, shooting arrows with her sisters, only shook her head and sighed.

"She is impossible!"

The romans, at their position, were in perfect lines, shields close together, creating an impenetrable barrier while their archer was decimating the enemy ranks. Obviously, the minor gods, heroes of the Second Giant War, weren't there due to the ancient laws. Batista, the son of Pluto, was on the side, calling legions of undead warriors and spears of metal with the help of Nico.

As for the Flaming Doves, they were running everywhere, helping and tending on the wounded and the tired ones. Using the combined abilities of Angel, Lauren and the Dawn twins while Katie, Lacy and Paul were protecting them, creating in this way a powerful medic team.

Elveril, him, was waiting, eyes closed. He was waitng and watching, using his powers to feel heat down there, he felt his troops holding the ground, with some difficulties, yes, but they were holding. Suddenly, the temperature dropped. And he smirked. He opened his eyes and saw the shadows gathering in the throne room before him, then, the shadows took a humanoid form and then precised.

A man was left there, tall, taller than him by half a head, with pale skin, two globes of swirling shadows at the place of eyes, pure black hair. The man was wearing a high class black suit, he had a pure black sword with gold carving in his right hand. Elveril smiled.

"Erebus I assume." The man stared at him.

"Who are you insect?" Elveril arched an eyebrow at the unconcerned voice.

"Whoa. Talk about arrogance. Anyway. I'm Elverilae Réng, son of Hestia. And I'm sorry. But I'll have to kill you." Answered Elveril as he took Blaze and his handgun.

Erebus' gaze hardened and he dashed to Elveril. He slashed downward but the protector leaned on the side, purposely avoiding the blow by nothing. He spun and kicked the Primordial away. He then pushed on his legs and tried to slash horizontally at him. But a black sword parried his white one. He blinked. It was like the weapon teleported in front of his blade. But he aimed and fired a bullet with a feral smile. But the smile vanished as he saw the bullet simply go through the deity without injuring him. Like if he didn't exist. The deity smiled evilly.

"You stand no chance insect, you can't cut the shadows." Elveril frowned.

"Va te faire foutre" Swore Elveril **(Fuck you)** He snapped his fingers and a flash of flame engulfed the god. And he smirked when he saw the grimace of pain mixed with annoyance of Erebus. Elveril took a step back and readied himself.

"You know. You really look like your son. Oh! And I have a message from Nyx." Erebus raised an eyebrow with interest. As Elveril caught his attention, he didn't notice the slight yet important change in Elveril's stance.

"Oh? And what does my dear wife want?" Asked the Primordial.

"She divorce from you. Sorry." He disappeared. Erebus' eyes widened in pain. Silver blood dripped from his side. He managed to avoid a lethal wound but the ninjato cut deep in his side.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, Quick Strike." He whirled his weapon a bit, cleaning the blade in the proess and took another stance, facing the god. But as he was about to dash again, Erebus flicked his wrist, and a pure block of shadows sent him in a pillar.

"I had enough! You are good demigod, but I am tired of this. Look at your friend as they die." Growled the god of darkness and mist. A misty shadow hardened in a plate in front of him. He saw the war from above. Slowly but surely, the demigods were retreating in front of the huge army of monsters. Half of the monsters were Hellhounds, which was to be expected since they were Erebus' children.

Elveril saw this, but what shocked him was the real size of the army. He compared it to the description of Titan War and estimated it to be twice at thrice the size. He gritted his teeth. Erebus saw this and smiled twistedly.

"And let's look at the gods shall we?" Rhetorically asked the Primordial. He waved his hand. The scene changed. He saw the different gods, fighting at full power against the army of Titans of all sort, minus Kronos and Altlas, and minor gods who decided to use the war to gain power. He gritted his teeth harder, but then, a twisted smile grew on the protector's face. He raised on his feet, with difficulties as his muscles screamed in pain. But he stood up, and took a fighting stance.

"Put the two scenes." Ordered the Fighter. Erebu looked confused but shrugged. He did so and the two scenes were side to side. Elveril then smiled.

_Gods Shay! I hope you succeeded._ Thought the protector.

Far away, in Hell, near the pit of Tartarus, Shay was facing a huge Hellhound, near twice higher than Cerberus. It was the Alpha of the Hellhound. And Shay was glaring at it fearlessly.

"You wouldn't kill a son of Erebus _brother_?" Asked the demi-primordial, insisting on the word brother. The monster growled and Shay growled back.

"Han Kami no jutsu, Demonic Strength." He jumped above the monster and punched it on the nose.

"Stand down mutt." The monster growled harder and tried to bite him. But Shay called on all his powers and increased his strength. And caught the two jaws. He kept it like that. But soon, he began to tremble a bit. He knew he couldn't hold any longer. So he jumped back. Wedged his foot on a rock and pushed. He called on his spear and in a flash, pierced the Alpha's head, reducing it to golden dust, and claiming his rights. He then closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly. And he gave only one order.

In the Throne room, Elveril watched as the Hellhounds all ran in the shadows, leaving the battlefield. An evil smile grew on his lips.

"Wh-what? What are they doing! Come back here this instant!" Roared Erebus at the attention of the fleeing hounds. But Elveril smiled wider.

"Didn't you notice your son was missing from battlefield? You should have suspected something. Now, it seems all is in place, just as I planed." Erebus glared at Elveril.

"What nonsense are you spouting, There is still too much for your army to fight. And as time pass, it gets darker and my power increase! You have already lost demigod!" Exclaimed the primordial as he raised his arms to show his power. But Elverilae's grin didn't flatter.

"Tell me Erebus, do you know what happens when a demigod graps the symbol of power of his genitor?" Asked the non-living fighter. Erebus frowned. And Elveril smirked.

"He access god like powers for a short time." Answered Elveril. At the same time, a shining object flew from the sea in direction of Percy, who was standing alone, hood up in front of the army of monsters, his troops behind him.

He outstretched his left arm and at a perfect timing, caught the now falling metallic spear, which revealed to be Poseidon's trident. The son of the Sea twiled it and in a swift and powerful motion, embedded the three points in the ground. Elveril smiled harder.

"From the beginning, you did as planned, making my troops retreat until Percy was at this exact point." Erebus began to pale. "Because at this exact place, is the biggest meeting point of mater pipes in Manhattan." And as he finished his sentence, water tendrils destroyed the concrete, sprouting from everywhere in the streets.

The water then began to wrap above the army. The monsters became nervous, extremely nervous. But suddenly, the water disappeared. Erebus began to smile but was interrupted as Elveril pointed down, I direction of the city under them.

"Bang." Said the warrior. And small spark of orange flame flickered above a drakon. And then, a tremendous shockwave shook everything, sending the demigods to the ground as an unrivaled explosion of blue flames engulfed two third of the monster army.

Percy, who was sstill standing tall, spoke coldly.

"Han kami no jutsu, Rage of the Burning Ice." Erebus paled. And Elveril smiled as he raised his hand. The flames down in the mortal world began to swirl. Elveril's ninjato began to glow.

"You know, my weapon increase my control over flames. But I need to activate it, when it does, it glows white. But my control is increased tremendously, even if it consumes more energy, I regain energy from fire." As he spoke to distract the deity, the flames raised straight to him, and he absorbed them, exactly like a sponge would do with water. As the flames entered his body, a shiver ran on his back, he closed his eyes at the pleasing sensation.

"Now, you are waiting because when it gets darker, you are stronger. But you forgot one tiny yet really embarrassing little detail. When the sun sets, all shadows becomes night."

As he said that, Erebus felt a burning sensation inside his chest. He felt like losing control over shadows.

"No… no. It's not possible, how did you do?" Asked Erebus in a panicked voice. Elveril smiled.

"I didn't. Nyx did, she is the Primordial of Night after all. And she is older than you, making her stronger." Shrugged Elveril with an uninterested face. Then, his face became blank.

"No to the real matter. You put angel in danger with this war. So it's time for retribution." As he said those words, his eyes changed to two pure globes of golden flames. He dropped everything, guns, ninjato, leaving him bare handed as he walked toward the Primordial.

Said Primordial was on one knee, he was trying to stand up despite of the pain he felt from losing a domain.

"I… am still… a First Born." Grunted Erebus. But Elveril slammed his fist on his head, sending him in the ground with a loud bang.

"Silence!" Roared Elveril. "As I already said, anyone who threaten or hurt my protégé, must it be mortals, demigods, gods, Titans, Monsters, Primordial or Chaos, it doesn't matter. They have to fade." Growled the protector. He grabbed the god by the throat and punched him again, sending him in a column. He wasn't in control anymore, yet, he was, it was like he merged his usual personality with his protector's one.

He walked to the god who stood up. Said god fired a pure godly energy beam but Elveril leaned on the side, so much it seemed gravity didn't exist, like he wa the possessed protagonist of a horror movie.

"You may have weakened me! But I am still a Primordial! The difference between us is too great!" Roared Erebus as he summoned his sword. Elveril smiled insanely.

"Ha. But I am no demigod. I am pure godly energy in the form of a body. Which means I have god-like level. Then, there is Percy, who is fighting down there, his simple presence on the battlefield make the army feel hopeful. And my creator passed onto me the ability to nourish on hope. Which send me to a Titanic-like level powers. Plus, the fire I just absorbed, sending me between a Titan and a Primordial. Which means… I have a way to kill you." Said Elveril with an insanely happy smile. This face sent shivers in Erebus' back. Elveril took another step and disappeared. Only to reappear in front of Erebus, a hand on his throat.

Elveril glared at his enemy.

_Sorry Angel._ Thought the Fighter.

**"****HAN KAMI NO JUTSU! FINAL BLAST!"** This was the roar every demigods heard as it reverberated in the streets of Manhattan, stopping the combats and silencing everyone.

Percy just finished slaying a dracaena when he heard it. He turned around and shook his head.

"No. no no no no no!" Said Percy as he began to run. "Not that idiot!" Continued the hero as he dashed to Mount Olympus.

Angel was treating a minor burn a demigod received after the show of the two demons of a demigod she had as friend and brother when she heard the voice of Elveril shooting the name of a technic. She suddenly had a very bad feeling. She asked to Allison and her twin to take care of the patient.

"Of course, if you must go, I'll take care of him." Answered the daughters of Apollo in synchrony.

So she ran to Mount Olympus, as she entered the lobby, she caught up with Percy, who was accompanied of Shay who just walked out of a shadow.

Elveril just souted the name of this technic. The one he swore to never use.

Erebus arched an eyebrow and then noticed something. Elveril began to glow, in a bright orange color. And the Fighter smiled.

"See ya." And he exploded. The flames running on the marble, slightly melting it, eating the space of the godly city at an exponentially increasing pace.

Clarisse heard the cry as well, but she didn't seemed concerned. Until she saw bright flames shooting from Olympus. She had already saw those flames, they were Elveril's.

"This can't be good." Muttered the daughter of Ares. She saw the hunters a bit farther away, shooting restlessly, apart from Thalia who looked worriedly at the godly city.

"Nope, not good at all."

When the trio arrived at the Throne room, they stooped, apart from the Thrones, everything seemed partially melted. It was a strangely scary and beautiful scene at the same time. Plus, they were no sigh of Erebus. They then noticed Elveril, outgunned, looking straight in the hearth of Olympus, wich was still strong.

Percy, Angel and Shay walked to him. And as soon as they arrived, the gods flashed in. Percy, who still had his father's trident on his back, gave it to his father without breaking his staring on Elveril.

Then, said person spoke.

"I guess you'll have to cook now Perce." Breathed Elveril. A tear rooled down Percy's cheek as he nodded. Engel looked confused.

"Wait. Why are you saying that?" Elveril made a sad smile, and it didn't comfort anyone.

"I used everything Ang. That technic is a last resort. I couldn't have won in any other way. I used all my energy. I have nothing left. It is just thanks to the Fates that I can bid my goodbyes." Explained the protector. He then raised his look to his protégé.

"Don't be sad okay? You are an amazing girl, you'll do fine without me." Smiled Elveril. Angel jumped at his neck.

"No! Don't say that! We could still save you! Maybe with…" But Elveril shushed her with a tighter hug.

"It's okay. Percy will take care of you… I love you, don't forget that." Then, He saw Khione sitting next to him. He smiled.

"He ice-cube. Guess it is the end huh? It was great." Chuckled Elveril. He was only slapped.

"I… I… I love you Elv! Why did you do this! When I finally found someone to love…" Sobbed the goddess. Elveril smiled and pulled out something from his pocket. It was the silver snowflake he was creating in secret.

"Take this… It will protect you." It was a magnificent snowflake, made in silver, on the material seemed to run blue flames in reflections. She noticed a button at the center, and the sculpture transformed in a sword, a magnificent blue and silver sword.

"I love you Khione.." The goddess only nodded, tears never stopping from falling. And Elveril smiled softly. Then, he looked at his creator, he was feeling weaker by each seconds.

"My Lady…" Breathed Elveril, his voice was considerably weaker. Hestia kneed next to him, pulling his head on her lap.

"My Lady. Did I accomplish my mission?" Asked Elveril, despair in the voice. Percy realized how important it was to him. His only goal, and he heard the fear in his voice. He feared that he didn't succeed in it. Hestia began to cry to, nodding.

"Yes. Yes Elverilae, you did a magnificent job." Answered the young looking goddess as the ran her hand in his hair. Elveril smiled and then looked pained.

"I'm sorry milady." Hestia looked confused.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you proud. I know you hate violence…" His voice was trailing, the tip of his limbs became transparent. He was fading. Hestia sobbed.

"You made me proud Elverilae. So proud!" Elveril let a smile grow on his lips.

"Thank… you." And in a last burst of flames, the oddity leaved the world. At his place was a pure black ninjato with written in glowing letters

Blazing Sacrifice.

Percy saw this and fell on his knees. Shay stayed up, face blank, but a single tear was falling.

Artemis was the next to speak.

"He was a great man, a few would willingly go to the void in order to save another." Commented the Silver goddess as she hugged her boyfriend.

Every god nodded, they didn't want to intrude. Percy slammed his fist on the ground. Shaking the whole room. He stormed out, not caring about the gods calling him. He got in the elevator. Caught up at the last moment by Artemis. Once the door closed and the elevator began to go down, Percy began to sob. He cried, like he never did apart when he lost his mother.

Artemis was hugging him tightly, whispering smotthing words.

"He knew it! He knew from the beginning that he would die! From the moment he planned the battle!" Cried the demigod in Artemis shoulder. The goddess only hugged him tighter, not knowing what to say.

A fem minutes before arriving, Percy stopped drying his face with his powers. The doors opened and he stepped out of the Empire State Building, facing the army of demigods.

At the front was the Fighters and the Assassins, and just behind, the Flaming Doves and the Hunt.

"We need a shroud." Said the son of the Sea, nearly sobbing once again.

"Who died?" Asked a Hermes demigod. Percy flinched.

"The Son of Hestia."


	33. Epilogue or Ceremony and WTF Khaos!

**This is the epilogue my friends. A lot aked for it so here it is. It's small, really small. But I think it is a good and more joyful way to finish the story. You don't have to read it if you like how it ended in the last chapter.**

**So my friends. After this, no more post on The Son of Hestia. But don't worry! I thought that, later, I could make side stories! Like random and WTF adventures at random times in the main story's timeline, or the meeting with the master and the training of the Fighters. Things ike that. But it won't happen soon. I have to think aout it for a while. **

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

A week later, the assassins, the Fighters, the Flaming Doves, the Hunt, the Olympians and Khione were all together in front of a statue.

This statue was one of Elveril, of human proportion. All in marble. It was picturing him on a pedestal, looking in front of him with a determined face. In his left hand was a reproduction of his ninjato, Blaze, and in his right hand was one of his guns, the real one. On the blade and in his eyes was burning an eternal fire, gift from Hephaestus and Hestia. And on the pedestal was a gold plate with written on it:

_Elverilae Réng  
Slayer of Darkness  
Son of Hestia_

At the front of the crowd were three people in particular. Percy, Angel and Khione. The two girls were crying but Percy was looking at the statue with a proud face. He took a step forward and began to speak.

"Elveril was a great man. No one can deny that. He wasn't perfect, no one is. But he was a good man, a good friend, a great lover and a great brother. He always fought for what he thought just. And he always did his job, protecting and avenging Angel. He was always serious in family matters, but apart from that, he never took one thing seriously. I'm sure that this idiot would have asked for us to pass TNT from AC/DC just for the joke." Began Percy as he chuckled sadly.

"He was an amazing tactician. He managed, with his plan, to defeat Erebus. He was courageous too. He knew all along that his sacrifice would be necessary, and he didn't back down, he sacrificed himself for our freedom. Rest in peace Elveril. Greet Khaos for me would you?" Said the lieutenant, a single tear falling at the end of his speech.

Next was Khione.

"Elv… What to say? You were great, yes, you weren't alive in the proper way, but for us, you were. I love you Elverilae. And I always will. And, so you know. I'll look after your sister for you. She'll be safe." Simply said the snow goddess. Khione then looked at Angel who shook her head to show he reluctancy.

"I… I can't…" Sobbed the demigoddess in the arm of her girlfriend. Percy only smiled and nodded, understanding her. He looked one last time at the statue.

"Elv. This statue is an automaton. This way, you will always be able to protect Olympus, and Hestia." Said Percy.

Angel smiled a bit and nodded before looking on her back. There was Blazing Sacrifice, resting on her back, the inscriptions pulsating in a soft and warm orange glow.

He woke up with a gasp, sitting up in a hurry. He looked around him, and there was nothing. No darkness, no light. Pure nothingness. This was a strange experience.

"Where the fuck am I…" Wondered the young man. "I was in the throne room… fading away… Hestia. No. Mom told me she was proud of me… Then nothing." Frowned the golden eyed man.

"You're in the Void!" Said a cheery young female voice. The man faced the owner of the voice and took a defensive stance. Before frowning in confusion.

Before him was a little girl, apparently of ten years old, dressed in a pink fluffy dress, a magic stick n her hand. The dress of a Magical Girl.

"Oookayyy. I'm insane." Said the man. The girl laughed.

"No Elverilae. You're not. Welcome in the Void. My home… And me." Said the girl. Elveril frowned and began to process the information.

_The Void. Which mean I'm dead. Her home? And her? But the Void is… Oh._ Thought the protector. He then faced the Magical Girl.

"Wait. The almighty Creator Khaos is dressing like a Magical Girl? You know what. Don't mind that. Weirder stuff happened." Dismissed the protector. The creator giggled.

"You're funny. And interesting. You know, I didn't approve your creation, you were out of my control. You could have done anything, like conquering the world. But you sacrificed yourself. An interesting being indeed. Anyway! Wanna spend some time with a lonely little girl?" Asked Khaos with a puppy dog face. Elveril chuckled.

"A lonely over powered little girl who could create company to spend time with. But… why not! You have Netflix?" Asked Elveril with an eyebrow raised. Khaos laughed.

"I am the creator! I created Netflix! Why?" Laughed the creator as she popped in a couch and a TV. Elveril dropped on the couch and switched on the TV.

"I never finished Breaking Bad. I hate wars! Always when there is a good show." Said Elveril. Khaos sat next to him and summoned pop corn.

"Okay. Which season are you at?"

"Second. Never went further. Always protecting Angel." Answered Elveril as he launched an episode. Khaos put her head on his shoulder.

"You know. I said you were in the Void. This is partially true. You are in your sword, which I reforged from pure nothingness. And your skills are imbue it." Explained the Magical Girl.

"Hmmm. Who wield it?" Khaos smiled.

"Your protégé. This way, you're still doing you job." Explained Khaos. Elveril smiled.

"Good. That way, I can enjoy the serie." Answered the son of Hestia.

_Looks like afterlife for me is rather sweet._


End file.
